Sunday Lives
by Emerald.City.Bar
Summary: AU: Meredith and Derek as parents. Going through life as surgeons with children. Random Sundays. There will be laughs and maybe some crying. My first story.
1. Emma's Fish

**This is my first story and I am a student so updates might be random, but I will update as much as I can. Feel free to leave a review. I started this story before Zola came along and I am just starting it up again so Zola's not in it. I love Zola but I didn't feel right to put her in it. Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters. I do own the rights to the characters Michael Christopher, Emma, and Levi. Happy Easter if you celebrate and if not and your in school happy spring break.**

Chapter One "Emma's Fish"

"Mer wake up. Come on. You have to wake up."

"No." moaned Meredith. She put the pillow over her head to try and make him go away.

"If you don't wake up now and get dressed your son will come in here in twenty minutes"

"So?" Meredith said, to sleepy to think about anything.

"May I remind you that you are not wearing any clothes right now." Meredith then took her pillow off her head and saw Derek sitting against the headboard, wearing jeans and a grin with his devilish hair going in all directions.

"And whose fault is that, huh?" Meredith said with the same grin on her face as her husbands.

"Oh, I think you know" Derek said leaning closer to her.

"Hmmm" was all her response as she was awaiting the kiss she wanted so badly. Derek's lips brushed against her lips in a soft, nice, homey way. Meredith ran her tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance. Derek granted entrance deepening the kiss. His hands slid over her body. Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck and Derek rolled on top of her. They both heard a knock on their bedroom door and groaned. Meredith pushed Derek off her and got her robe on.

"No! Come back. Maybe he'll go away!?" Derek whispered. Meredith gave him death stare.

"We can't. He is our son. We can't continue and have him scarred for the rest of his life." His response was a pouted look on his face. Until Meredith opened the door and he smiled brightly.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi Mikey. Did you sleep well?" Meredith asked Michael who had now moved to sit on the bed next to Derek.

"Yeah. Hi Daddy. When are you going to make breakfast?"

"In a little while. You can go downstairs and watch some TV until I tell you when breakfast is ready okay?" Derek said in an attempt to get his four year old out of the room.

"Okay. Can we go fishing today?"

"Yes, after breakfast."

"Yay!" Michael said as he ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Michael Christopher don't run on the stairs!" Meredith yelled. Then cringed at the thought of waking up her two or one year old. She waited quietly for a few seconds, and then let out a breath she forgot she was holding in when she didn't her any sounds. Derek quietly wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her back to his chest.

"We can still have a quickie in the shower?" he suggested. Meredith just scoffed at the thought and turned around in his arms to look him in the eye.

"I love you, but really a quickie after all that sex last night, and almost being caught by our son wasn't enough for you?"

"No, but if your too worn out I can just go make breakfast." Derek was pulling his arms away from her when she put her hands on his bareback and pulled him to her. Their faces were millimeters apart and she could feel his breath on her mouth. He leaned down and pulled her into a long kiss. Meredith tangled her fingers into his devilish hair just adding to the mess of his hair. Derek pulled her flush against him. When they finally pulled apart for air Meredith grinned at.

"Before you go you should really find a way to make that go away and save it for nap time today. I think Mike is waiting patiently for breakfast downstairs." She remarked.

"Fine where's my t-shirt?"

"What!?" she asked not wanted him to put on a shirt just yet.

"What do you mean 'What!?' I need a shirt to go downstairs?" Derek was now amused at how his wife reacted to the thought of him wearing a shirt.

"Well… I mean… doyouhavetowearashirt?" Meredith mumbled very quickly.

"What did you say?" Derek asked even though knowing full well what she asked.

"Do. You. Have. To. Wear. A. Shirt?" Meredith asked looking down at the floor not being able to look him in the eye, and being very embarrassed.

"No. You know what I don't need to wear a shirt until you say I do." Derek tilted her chin up with his thumb and pointer finger and gave her his best McDreamy smile.

"Okay." Meredith said just above a whisper. "Well…Um… I need to shower and… Uh get Emma and… Um Levi up. So… You need to… Um… Go downstairs…And Uh."

"Make breakfast? Yes I do. Go get in your shower." Derek lightly slapped her bottom and trotted downstairs.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD MDDMDMDMD

"Mama Mama Mama!"

"Good morning miss Emma how did you sleep, huh?" Meredith asked her two year old.

"Good. I hungry, Mama."

"Okay, Em. I'll get you down to Daddy right after you go to the potty, okay?" Meredith smiled down at her daughter.

"O'tay. Mommy." Emma toddled to the bathroom with Meredith following behind.

"Good job Em. Let me go get your brother and we can go downstairs to find Daddy."

"Mike!?" Emma questioned loudly.

"No Emma your little brother Levi not Mikey. He is downstairs with Daddy." Meredith opened Levi's door and walked in to find Levi giggling at her with his diaper on his head. "Levi what did you do… Okay your not to bad at least you have no poop on you or your crib." Levi was now on the changing table with Meredith getting a new diaper on him. "Alright all fresh and new. You Mr. need a bath, but I have a feeling it should wait until after breakfast. Am I right Levi? Am I?"

"MEREDITH!" Derek shouted up the stairs.

"DEREK WHAT IS IT!? WHAT'S WRONG!?" Meredith asked suddenly every bad thought crossed her mind. Worrying about Michael filled her mind. She tried to focus on not dropping Levi and getting downstairs before Emma ran down them and fell.

"NOTHINGS WRONG! I just wanted to make sure you were okay and Michael here didn't want me to burn the pancakes." Derek stopped yelling once he saw Meredith appear holding Levi, clad in a diaper, in her arms with Emma, in green footy pajamas, trailing behind her. He gave her a "it's-okay-everything's-fine-no-one-is-hurt" smile. She smiled back a "tired-but-happy" smile. Derek picked Emma up and gave her head a kiss and put her in the booster seat at the kitchen table.

"MAMA!" shouted an angry Levi. Meredith then moved to put him in the highchair.

"Okay. Well apparently Levi hungry and-"

"Me too, Mommy." Said Emma smiling at her mother.

"Okay well so is Emma and-"

"Don't forget me, Mommy. I'm hungry too. I'm really really hungry. So hungry I could eat- " Michael was cut off by Meredith.

"Yes, we all are really hungry so could you please give us breakfast, Der." Meredith added a sweet smile. Derek then got three plates out and begun serving the pancakes he cut a pancake into small pieces and put some syrup onto it then put the cut up pancake onto the highchair for Levi. He gave a plate to Emma and a plate to Michael and served up a plate for himself.

"Eat up everyone!" Derek said with a delicious grin pointed to Meredith. Meredith stared challenging into Derek's eyes.

"Derek!" Meredith whined.

"Mommy your not s'posed to talk like that. It's not a nice way to talk." Michael cried.

"Fine, Michael. Derek why don't I get breakfast?" Meredith questioned through clenched teeth.

"Oh, because I didn't get my morning kiss. And you don't get food if I don't get my kiss." Derek teased.

"Oh I thought I covered the morning kiss already." Meredith challenged.

"One would think, but you forgot to give me a kiss when you came downstairs. So…" Derek leaned across the table closer to Meredith. He grinned at her. Meredith stood up and Derek sat and watched shocked to see her come around the table, then quickly sat straight up and grinned like a little boy seeing his favorite toy on Christmas morning. Meredith walked over to him and slowly leaned down, then slowly put her lips against his. But in a blink the kiss was over and Derek looked up to see Meredith smiling down at him.

"Food please." Was all she said through her big smile.

"Mommy why are you smiling?" asked Emma.

"Mommy kissed Daddy for food, Emma." Chimed in Michael.

"Yummy." Smiled Levi.

"Dada give Mommy food!" yelled Emma.

"You heard the girl, Derek, give me food." Meredith smiled winningly. Derek stood wrapped his arms around Meredith and dipped her, then passionately kissed her. He pulled her up and unwrapped his arms around her.

"That's a morning kiss, Meredith." Then he made her a plate of pancakes, leaving Meredith there with her fingers on her lips.

"Yay Daddy! Daddy's the man!" cheered Michael.

"Thank you Mikey Mike." Derek ruffled Michael's hair and put Meredith's plate of pancakes down at her spot. He scooted her chair in and kissed the top of her head then went to finish his breakfast.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Mommy guess what I caught today!" squealed Michael.

"What!? What did you catch today Mikey!?" asked Meredith.

"I caught a fish this big." Michael then stretched his arms as wide as they could go. "And guess what Emma caught."

"Well I have no idea what Emma caught. What did she catch?" Meredith asked her son who jumped up on her lap where she was siting on the deck overlooking their view. Levi in the playpen beside her.

"She caught a little fish. But we had to let it go." Michael sighed suddenly going sad.

"No." Levi shouted out following the conversation around him.

"Why did you let it go?" Meredith asked hoping that was what was making him sad. Looking up at Derek hoping he had an answer but he just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"It was too small and Daddy said baby fish need to grow up and be strong."

"Is that sad?" Meredith asked, because usually when Derek said something like that Michael was okay with it and happy the fish was still alive.

"No, it's just it was Emma's first fish and you didn't get to see it." Michael looked into her eyes with sad eyes. Meredith looked over at Derek and saw him holding up a camera and flashing her a smile. Meredith looked back at Michael and smiled.

"I bet Daddy found a way to show me Emma's first fish." Michael's eyes lit up and he looked over at Derek holding the camera and smiling. Michael jumped off Meredith's lap and ran to give Derek's legs a big hug. Meredith took Emma from Derek to let him hug Michael properly. Emma laid her head on Meredith's shoulder and let out a yawn.

"Hey how about we have some lunch then go take a nap?" Meredith said as Michael nodded his head and Derek put him down, then went to pick Levi up out of the playpen.

Meredith and Derek carried Emma and Levi in. Derek put Levi in his highchair and went to get him some lunch. Meredith put Emma in her booster seat and told Michael to get in his seat. She got out the disinfected wipes for the kids then Derek gave everyone food.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD MDM

"Sleep tight Mikey. I love you."

"Love you too Mommy." Meredith shut Michael's bedroom door just as Derek came up the stairs carrying sleeping Emma and Levi. Meredith made a move to pick up Levi, but Derek just shook his head.

"Can you just open Emma's door please. Thank you." Derek came out of Emma's room.

"Sleep well, superman." Meredith kissed Levi's forehead and walked into Emma's room. Took Emma's muddy sweatshirt off and muddy socks and pants then put fresh pants on her. Meredith leaned down and kissed her head lightly and pulled her blanket up to her armpits.

Derek put Levi in his crib and just stared for a little while until he felt arms wrap around his waist and felt someone kiss in between his shoulder blades, then rest their head on his back. Derek pulled Meredith's arms tighter around him then turned around and brought her around to face the crib and have her back to his chest.

"He's our baby. And he's growing up way to fast, Mer." Derek whispered mostly because he couldn't say that sentence louder than he did.

"I know." Was all Meredith could say even tearing up to just that.

"Why can't they stay little forever?"

"I don't know. But I wish they could." Meredith whispered. Then, Meredith turned around and smiled. She grabbed his hand and led him outside of Levi's room. She gently closed the door and turned around to face Derek smiling.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?" Derek questioned.

"It's nap time all the kids are sleeping." As she said those words both Derek and her smiles grew bigger and bigger.

"It is isn't it?" Derek led her back to their room and locked the door.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDDM DMDMDMDMDMDMD

"What movie do you want to watch tonight, Emma?" asked Derek.

"Why does Emma get to chose?" whined Michael.

"Michael Christopher didn't you just remind me this morning we don't talk like that in this house?" Meredith said in her warning motherly voice.

"Yes. I'm sorry Daddy." Sighed Michael.

"So Emma what do you want to watch?" Derek asked again.

"Cars!" Emma smiled at Michael. Michael's eye's lit up and he ran to Emma and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Emma you are the best!" Michael kissed and kissed Emma until she wiggled out of his grasp. Derek put the movie in and made sure the kids were settled in front of the TV and walked behind the coffee table to the couch and collapsed. Meredith laid down on top of him and got ready for a nice nap.

"You know I can't fall asleep during this movie. So you're staying awake too. I'll let you get extra sleep tonight." Derek smiled down at Meredith and kissed her. She just nodded her head and put it back down on his chest.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD MDMDMDMDMDMDM

"Good night Mikey Mike. Sleep tight." Meredith quietly closed Michael's door and tiptoed down the hall and quietly opened Levi's door and tiptoed over to the crib, kissed his head, pulled the blanket up to his armpits and tiptoed out of his room. Derek tiptoed out of Emma's room and caught Meredith in the hallway closing Levi's door as he was closing Emma's door. Derek walked over to Meredith and wrapped his arms around her small frame and leaned his head down and kissed her. Meredith's tongue glided over Derek's bottom lip asking for entrance and he granted happily. They kissed for what felt like hours, but was probably only seconds. When they finally came up for air Meredith wondered how every time he looked at her or touched her or kissed her it always made her feel amazing, loved, and happy.

"How do you do that?" Meredith asked Derek.

"Do what?" Derek asked. Meredith suddenly looked at the floor.

"Make me feel so loved, happy, excited and amazing with just one look, touch, or kiss." Meredith said looking at the floor. Derek lifted her chin so she looked at him.

"Because I love you. I'm in love with you. You're the love of my life." Derek answer simply.

"Well good, because you're the love of my life. And I'm in love with you." Derek looked at her with a look that said, "_And_." Meredith then thought for a second before a smile came to her face and she said, "And I love you." Derek smiled and kissed her. Walking her backwards toward their bedroom door. He open the door, walked them through it, shut it, and locked it. He kept walking Meredith backwards until she felt the bed hit the back of her knees. They were then toppling backwards. Meredith giggled while Derek took her shirt off his following. Kissing heavily they managed to get out of their clothes and make love.

**Next Sunday is the week before Easter. They get to go to the Easter Bunny, die eggs and more. Hoped you liked my story. **


	2. Mr Bunny

**This chapter has the Easter bunny in it. The bold and italicize are flashbacks. Italicize are parts of a book. Michael's middle name is after Derek's father. Emma's middle name is after Grey, because the kids last name is only Shepherd and Levi is named after Mark. Mark and Lexie are alive in my story and will come soon along with Cristina, Owen, Bailey, and others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. I do own the rights to Michael Christopher, Emma Grace and Levi Marcus.**

Chapter 2 "Mr. Bunny"

Meredith felt someone staring at her. It was something she learned to love over the years. Meredith opened her eyes to find a little boy with dark curly hair and a button nose covered with freckles staring at her with his big blue eyes. His eyes lit up with joy when he saw her open her eyes as a sign she was wake. Meredith smiled at him and he pouted at her. "What are you pouting about?" asked Meredith.

"Daddy says if you didn't get up I could jump on you, but your awake."

"Did he now?" Michael nodded his head. "Well I'm awake but not out of bed." Meredith didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, because Michael jumped up right on top of her legs. "Ouch! Michael that hurt!"

"Daddy says I can jump on you." Michael added quickly afraid of being scolded.

"Yeah well Daddy also says I can tickle you." Meredith started to tickle Michael's ribs causing him to go into a fit of giggles and squeals.

"MOMMY! MOMMY STOP!" Michael squealed while giggling non-stop. Meredith let Michael go and he fell down beside her on the bed. Michael put his hands on the sides of Meredith's face and made a fishy face. "I love you, Mommy." Michael smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too, Mikey." Meredith smiled down at her son and kissed his forehead. Michael crawled over Meredith and stood beside the bed.

"Mommy can you come downstairs for breakfast now…please." He said in desperation.

"Okay. You go downstairs I'll get your siblings and come down." Meredith got out of bed and kissed his cheek.

"Emma's downstairs with Daddy. Bye, Mommy, love you." Michael ran out of the room and Meredith heard him walk on the stairs. A smile came across her face, happy to start the day so wonderfully.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Hey Mike. Did Mommy get up?" Derek questioned as he made the toast and bacon.

"Mike, where Mama?" yelled Emma.

"Emma, what did we talk about?" Derek sternly told her.

"Please, Mikey." Emma sighed.

"Mommy's getting Levi and coming. FOR FOOD!" Michael proclaimed putting his hands in the air. Meredith came down wearing her pajamas and holding Levi, in his baby blue onesie. Emma giggled. "Why you laughing, Emma?" Michael asked dropping his hands in confusion and turning around to face Meredith.

"Mama." Emma exclaimed giggling madly. Meredith smiled at her and put Levi in his highchair.

"Yes I know. I look… bad. Thank you for pointing that out, Emma." Meredith joked. Emma smiled at her. Meredith went to sit at the kitchen table.

"You 'ook 'ike… Mama" Emma giggled.

"Well I think you look beautiful." Derek leaned down and kissed Meredith. Meredith smiled up at him. "And sexy, very sexy." Derek whispered in her ear. Meredith blushed. Derek chuckled.

"Mommy your face is red!" Michael yelled. Meredith just blushed more and Derek laughed even louder.

"ED!" Levi screamed then giggled with Derek.

"Mama!" Emma yelled shocked. Then Meredith started to laugh along with Derek and Levi. Soon everyone was just laughing for no real reason at all. The laughter died down to only soft giggles every once in a while.

Meredith got up and started to serve up the toast and bacon. Derek followed her.

"I think it's cute when you blush." Derek whispered in her ear and Meredith turned around, pecked his lips and smiled.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Meredith sat surrounded by eggs. A movie blaring in the background she thought it was The Lion King or maybe The Jungle Book. She could hear her kids laughing at whatever it was. She was waiting, waiting for someone, anyone to tell her how to drain the eggs to dye them. It was Easter next week and she promised Michael, Emma and Levi they would dye eggs this year. They didn't last year, because Derek was out of town the week before Easter and Meredith never dyed eggs after the age of four. She tried to dye an egg or two but everything got really messy and the dye didn't stick to the egg. But this year, this year she had Derek's help. She had the vinegar and the dye and the eggs all ready, but she still had to drain the eggs so they would last and not get smelly. Derek was in the office looking up how to drain an egg.

She saw a paper dangle in front of face and smiled. She turned around to face Derek. He leaned in centimeters away from her face and said; "You know you've been staring at the eggs for the past five minutes, right?" he quickly kissed her and went to sit across from her.

"What… I… really?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You've been standing there for five minutes?" Meredith asked with an undertone of angry.

"Well… No, but I left you five minutes ago and when I came back you were still staring at the eggs." Derek said confused at why she was mad at him. "Is everything okay? You seem tense." Derek's eyes suddenly filling with worry. He walked over to Meredith and pulled her up then, down to sit on his lap.

"Everything's… fine." Meredith sighed.

"I thought we moved past this, but I'll ask anyways. 'Meredith fine' or fine?" Derek half teased half asked concerned.

"Derek?"

"Mer, is everything your fine or fine? Please I want to know." Derek getting more concerned.

"Derek." Meredith looked deep into his eyes and said, "Everything is fine. Not Meredith fine. I'm just… " Meredith looked down at his hands wrapped around her hands.

"You're just what?" Derek gently squeezed her hands in his for encouragement.

"I'm really… tired and I'm frustrated, because... I don't… know how… to… dye eggs. I should now how to dye a freaking egg, because I'm a mom and moms know how to do this type of stuff. And I don't. Michael, Emma and Levi will be the only ones whose mom doesn't know how to dye an egg and… I don't want them to be the only ones whose mom doesn't know how to dye an egg, because" Lips crushing against hers cut off her ramble. Meredith allowed Derek to deepen the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers into the curls at his neck. Meredith straddled Derek's lap and Derek held her hips. He broke the kiss to start to kiss down Meredith's neck and up her jaw back to her lips and gave her a peck.

"This isn't really about dyeing eggs, is it?" Derek said knowingly. Meredith nodded her head and moved to sit on his lap again. Derek kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. "You know you're the best mom. They will love you no matter what. Michael would still tell all his friends you're the best mom, even if you don't know how to cook perfectly, sing a lullaby perfectly or dye an egg on the first try."

"Yeah thanks for that. It makes me feel wonderful." Meredith scoffed tearing up. Derek paid no attention to what she said, and just continued talking while pulling her closer.

"But you know what? Not every mom can tell her child that fairy tells can come true. You know that first hand." Meredith smiled shyly. "Not every mom knows exactly what not to do to her child. You know. From pain and suffering as a child yourself." Meredith frowned. Derek shook his head "Sorry." He kissed her forehead. "You know what not to do. You know showing love is everything." Derek laid his head on Meredith's shoulder. "Not all moms know that. Some think other things are more important, but you. You know, Meredith. You know many more things than other moms. Just ask Michael if his friends' moms know that superhero fruit snacks are 'healthier' for you than the princess ones. Ask Emma if her friends' moms know that when you're sad you have to turn the radio up loud and "dance it out". You can even ask Levi if the daycare helpers know that you're supposed to offer cheerios to any and everyone." Meredith laughed and leaned against Derek's chest.

"Your ramble was way worse than mine." Derek chuckled and smiled knowing she was feeling better about herself. Leaning into her to kiss. When Derek pulled back from the kiss he saw Meredith smiling.

"Why are you-"

"CAN WE DO EGGS NOW!" Michael yelled cutting Derek off. Meredith quickly got off Derek's lap and sat across from him to start draining the eggs.

"Moment killed." Derek said under his breath. Meredith gave him a death stare.

"MOMMY!? DADDY!?" Michael screeched.

"WE'RE WORKING ON IT!" Meredith yelled right back.

"OKAY!" Michael seemed to be happy about her answer.

"How do we drain the eggs?" Meredith asked Derek who was staring at Meredith with a little happy smile. "Derek? Hello." Derek snapped out of his trans.

"What? Oh yeah the eggs… lets see we…"

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"U OH" Levi said making a perfect o form with his mouth.

"U OH's right, Levi. Derek how did this happen?" Meredith asked starting to freak out.

"Um…well the dye must not come out with soap and water. It's going to be okay." Derek said "McDreamy" smiling Meredith. Hoping it would calm her down a little.

"DEREK! We are going to the Easter Bunny today to take a picture. How is this going to be OKAY!?" Meredith was now in freak out mode. Derek pulled Emma down from the counter, where he was trying to get the dye off with wipes failing miserably; he walked over to Meredith where she was with Levi. He took Levi who was in the sink out and put him on the ground to toddle off somewhere. "Derek it's not okay Michael has green hands, Emma has pink and Levi has blue. You can't say that a picture with their hands like that will be okay."

"Meredith." Derek put a hand on her cheek and she leaned into the touch. Meredith walked into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Derek held her for a while. Just standing with each other in the kitchen arms wrapped around each other.

"Mama? Dada? What are you doing?" Emma asked

"Daddy and Mommy are dancing." Derek responded slowly swaying back and forth with Meredith. Meredith caught a look at Emma's confused face and burst into laughter. Derek and Emma looked at her like she was crazy. It just fueled her laughter more. She laughed until she was on the floor. Every time she saw Emma or Derek's face she laughed harder and louder. Michael walked in to see why there was laughter with Levi toddling in after him. Meredith finally stopped laughing when she saw Derek's concerned face. She got off the floor and leaned on him. "Mama?" Emma seemed genuinely concerned. Meredith looked to the kids then Derek and back and forth.

"I'm fine, Emma, Daddy just said something really funny. That's all. Okay?" Emma seemed good with her answer and nodded her head. Derek was still looking at Meredith like she was crazy. "I saw Emma's confused face when you said we were dancing and I couldn't help but laugh, then your faces were to much and just fueled the laughter." Meredith whispered into Derek's ear. He smiled at her then let out a chuckle.

"How about we go have naptime, and have lunch then, get dressed to go see the Easter Bunny." Derek said happily.

"Yeah!" Michael cheered and ran up the stairs.

"Bunny!" Emma smiled and toddled to the stairs and crawled up a few until Derek scooped her up and walked up the stairs. Meredith and Levi were left in the kitchen. Meredith looked at Levi, her baby; she looked at his curly blonde hair and his big blue eyes with his small button nose. She looked at him standing there staring back at her then he slowly put his arms out to be held. Meredith quickly walked the distance between them and put him on her hip to walk up the stairs.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

"Mommy look at me!" exclaimed Michael. Standing in the hall outside of Emma's room clad in blue jeans, one purple sock and one light green, a orange t-shirt and his blue cape with a green up-side-down triangle on it with a yellow M in the center, a cape Derek's mom made for him last Christmas.

"Wow, Mikey." Meredith was shocked not only with what he was wearing, but that he put all of it on himself.

"Do you think the Easter Bunny will like it?" Michael questioned. Meredith held in a laugh at her four year old being insecure about the way he looked for the Easter Bunny. "Daddy did my hair. Is it okay?"

"Daddy did a wonderful job with your hair. Did he help you tie your cape?" Meredith was suddenly intrigued to find out if her husband helped their son pick his outfit out.

"Yes." Michael smiled brightly at her.

"Okay… can you hand me Emma's denim overalls and pink t-shirt out?" Meredith asked.

"Here you go." Michael smiled at Emma who was currently in her undies playing with her stuffed bunny.

"Emma can you come here, please?" Meredith asked. Emma toddled over to her and kissed Meredith's nose.

"I wuv you, Mama." Emma smiled sweetly at Meredith and kissed her nose again.

"I love you too, lovebug." Meredith kissed Emma's nose and took the t-shirt out of Michael's hands and pulled it over Emma's head and pulled her arms through. Meredith took the overalls out of Michael's hands and pulled them over her head and clipped the legs up. "Mikey, can you get some socks for Emma please." Meredith turned around to find Michael already holding orange socks and smiling. Meredith dramatically gasped and said, "Wow. You're amazing. You really are a super hero. Thank you." Michael smile grew and grew each sentence Meredith uttered. Levi toddled into the room wearing a lavender polo shirt and khakis with his converse already on.

"Hi, 'evi." Emma said smiling at her little brother. Meredith smiled brightly.

"Hi." Levi giggled. Derek came into the room looking flustered. When he saw Levi sitting next to Meredith a relived smile came across his face.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Meredith asked her smile dropping from her face.

"I turned around and Levi was gone. So now that I know where he is. Nothing is wrong." Derek smiled.

"Well you did a wonderful job at helping Mikey with his outfit and hair." Meredith smiled at Derek and he leaned down to kiss her and Levi, Michael, and Emma's heads.

"Thank you. Don't you think he looks handsome?" Derek teased.

"I do. I really think he looks perfect. Okay, lets go." Meredith got off the floor and lifted Levi to her hip and headed to the car. Not waiting to hear Derek's comeback.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Daddy look it's the Easter Bunny!" Michael's eyes lit up with joy as he ran to get in line with everyone else. Luckily the line was short and it would be a quick visit to the mall. Levi took Meredith's hair and put it in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Ew Levi stop!" Meredith pulled her hair out of his mouth. Derek laughed at her. She looked at him with Emma on his shoulders and saw Emma grab his hair hard when she saw the Easter Bunny.

"Oww! EMMA! Oww! Stop!" Derek screeched. Emma stared at the Easter Bunny and Meredith saw her eyes tear up and her hands tighten into fists full of Derek's hair. Meredith felt Derek's pain. And her heart hurt for both Emma and Derek.

"Derek get Emma off your shoulders." Meredith said in an attempt to tell him Emma was about to go into a complete meltdown.

"Help." Derek squeaked out. Meredith put her hand on Emma's back to hold her up.

"Derek take her hands out of your hair and take her off your shoulders!" Meredith instructed sternly. Derek followed her instructions and got his daughter into his arms smoothly. Emma pushed her head into Derek's chest in fear. They were next in line. Michael was jumping up and down in anticipation, Emma had a fist full of Derek's blue button down and her head buried in his chest, and Levi was staring at the Easter Bunny with tear filled eyes. Michael ran and jumped up onto the Easter Bunny's lap. Meredith moved to put Levi on the Easter Bunny's lap, but he freaked and screamed really loud. The picture snapped and they quickly paid for the picture and got away from the Easter Bunny.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Yes… A large cheese… Thank you… Bye." Meredith put the phone down and turned to Derek. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Look at this." Derek said shoving the Easter picture at her. Meredith giggled at the picture of Michael sitting smiling brightly at the Easter Bunny with his green hands and cape on. Meredith was holding Levi while sitting on the arm of the chair smiling desperately at the camera. Levi's blue hands and red tear stained face. Derek sitting in front of the Easter Bunny a smile matching Meredith's plastered on his face. Emma sitting on Derek's lap crying and clutching Derek's hands. "Such a perfect picture." Derek teased smiling at Meredith.

"Easter picture from hell."

"I should e-mail it to Mom. She would get a kick out of it." Derek quickly kissed Meredith and went to the office. Meredith wondered how she could see a picture like that and fall in love with her husband and children all over again.

"Mama." Meredith turned around and found Levi, her baby boy, standing in the kitchen doorway smiling at her. Meredith held her hands out and smiled when Levi ran into her open arms with joy.

"Hi, superman." Meredith squeezed Levi in her arms.

"Emma! Stop that's my truck! Not Yours!" Michael yelled at his little sister.

"It mine!" Emma yelled right back

"Emma Grace!" Meredith yelled and heard Emma run to the kitchen. She suddenly stopped when she entered to find Levi in Meredith's arms. Levi turned his head when Emma dropped the truck and asked, "Is 'evi okay?"

"Em!" Levi smiled and Emma's concerned face quickly went into a funny face that made Levi giggle.

"ARRGH!" Meredith heard Derek yell and Michael squeal.

"DADDY NOOO!" Michael screamed out. Derek walked into the kitchen as if everything was fine. "Daddy put me down!" Michael ordered from his spot over his father's shoulder.

"What's the magic word?" Derek asked with a grin that Michael couldn't see.

"Please?" Michael asked with hope.

"Nope. Not please." Meredith recognized Derek's grin and walked behind his back to Michael and whispered something in his ear. "Hey you can't help him. That's cheating." Derek squeaked. Meredith lifted her head from Michael's ear.

"And what are you going to do to me if I do." Derek stood there dumbfound. Meredith went back to whispering in Michael's ear. She then walked back to the kitchen table and grinned over her shoulder at Derek.

"Rarrrrr!" Levi yelled at Emma busy playing on the kitchen floor with her.

"Daddy is the bestest and no one is greater! You are amazing!" Michael yelled knowingly.

"Close, but I'll give you a hint. I tell you this before bedtime every night."

"I love you?!"

"YES!" Derek put him down and kissed his head. Derek walked over to Meredith. Meredith looked at him curiously.

"What?" Meredith asked. Derek bend down and kissed her hard. As fast as the kiss started it ended. Derek picked Meredith up and onto his shoulder. Meredith let out a yelp. "DEREK!"

"What's the magic word?" Derek asked knowing she wanted down. He smiled over his shoulder so Meredith could see.

"Derek! 'WHAT'S THE MAGIC WORD?' Seriously?! Seriously?" Meredith yelled.

"Mommy. What's the magic word? You have to say it, so you can be put down." Michael said cheerfully putting his hands on his feet then, standing straight and putting his hands in the air. He started to giggle. Emma and Levi looked up to see Meredith over Derek's shoulder. They joined in on Derek and Michael's chuckles.

"Derek put me down." Meredith whined. The doorbell rang and everyone stopped giggling. "That's the pizza." Meredith said knowing Derek had to put her down to get the pizza.

"Tell me the magic word and I'll let you down. Hint: Michael got denied on his first try." Derek responded.

"Please. Pretty please with cherries on top and whipped cream." Meredith smiled victoriously when Derek put her down.

"I don't like the sarcasm put into it, but yes." Derek got his wallet out and walked to the front door when the doorbell rang out again. "Coming!"

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Good night, lovebug." Meredith said to Emma and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Em." Meredith pulled the blanket up to Emma's shoulders.

"I love you too, Mama." Emma mumbled. Her eyes fluttered shut and she was out. Meredith stared at her sleeping daughter for a few seconds. She looked at her and smiled. Emma looked just like Derek she had his hair and, sadly, his nose. The only thing that resembled Meredith besides Emma's strong personality was her eyes an exact replica of Meredith's. Meredith tiptoed out of Emma's room smiling.

She walked in Levi's room to see Derek holding Levi's diaper in one hand and his pajamas in another. She saw Levi naked searching his toy box. Michael was in his batman undies dancing with a "Derekish" style.

"You boys okay in hear or do you need a woman's help?" Meredith asked teasingly. Derek looked at her with desperate joyful eyes and a thankful smile.

"Ma!" Levi turned around and waddled over to Meredith.

"Hi, Levi Marcus." She picked him up and walked over to Derek to grab the diaper. She put it on him then, the pajamas. Levi's eyes started to flutter shut when she put him in his crib. Meredith turned around to find Michael lying on the ground in his pajama pants smiling. Derek smiled and picked him up with little trouble from Michael. They walked into Michael's room together. Derek put Michael in his bed and pulled the covers over his body. Derek leaned down and kissed his forehead followed by Meredith.

"Read me a book, please." Michael asked tiredly.

"Okay. Do you want _Oh, the Places You'll Go!_Or _Is Your Mama a Llama?_?" Meredith asked sweetly.

"Can you read both?" Michael asked suddenly a little more awake.

"Yeah. Do you want me to read _Oh, the Places You'll Go! _And Mommy to read _Is Your Mama a Llama?_?" Derek asked getting the book he wanted to read.

"Okay. You can start." Michael said to Derek.

"_Congratulations! Today is your day. You're off to Great Places! You're off and away! ...You have brains in your head…_" Derek read to his son with an excited happy voice. Meredith watched Derek read to their son and smiled happy to be in the moment. She didn't realize how long she stared at Derek reading until she heard the book coming to a wrap. "_So…be your name Buxbaum or Bixby or Bray _or Michael _or Mordecai Ali Van Allen O'Shea, you're off to Great Places! Today is your day! Your mountain is waiting. So… get on your way!_" Derek closed the book and kissed Michael's cheek. Michael smiled tiredly at Meredith.

"Mama your turn." Michael said excited with a hint of tired.

"Okay. _"Is your mama a llama?" I asked my friend Dave. "No, she is not," is the answer Dave gave._" Meredith said making her voice different for each character. Derek and Michael laughed at her voices and Meredith smiled. "_And this is… The End._" Meredith finished the story and looked down at Michael to find him asleep.

"He fell asleep on the fifth page." Derek whispered. He took the book out of Meredith's hands and slowly got off Michael's bed. Derek kissed Michael's forehead and pulled the blanket up to his armpits. "Sleep tight, Mikey Mike. I'm going to go downstairs I'll see you down there." Derek whispered into Meredith's hair and quickly kissed her lips. He tiptoed out of the room and left Meredith with their sleeping little boy. Meredith sat on the floor next to Michael's bed for a little while going through memories from Michael's room.

_**"This is going to be your room, baby" Meredith said rubbing her baby bump. Standing in the middle of the painted green room. Looking around the room to the chestnut wooden crib and matching changing table. The big pile of stuffed animals in the corner of the room beside the rocking chair. Baby blankets and clothes tucked away in the dresser and closet. Meredith felt a swift kick to her stomach. "You like it… good. That's really good." Meredith felt Derek's arms around her and she leaned into him.**_

_** "Does are little boy like his room, Mer?" Derek asked excited the room was done.**_

Meredith pulled her legs up to her chest and smiled hearing little snoring sounds coming from Michael's mouth.

_**Crying she heard crying, but why, why would she hear crying. Was that a baby crying? Was that her baby crying? Meredith felt someone kick her in the leg. "Get him." She heard her husband say. What get who? Meredith was tired and she didn't want to get up. Another, louder cry came out of the baby monitor. Meredith jumped up out of bed realizing it was her baby crying. She walked down to her baby's room.**_

_** "Good morning, Michael Christopher. You like to wake up early don't you? I should know this by now you are five months, but I forget sometimes and enjoy my sleep too much. You're like your daddy. He likes to get up early and cook, fish, run, and mess with mommy. You'll learn all about this when you're older, but for now I will get up with you and feed, change, and play with you. Is that okay? ... That's what I thought," Meredith cooed while changing Michael and going down the stairs to get his bottle ready. Michael took the bottle happily. Meredith walked back to his room and sat in the rocking chair. "I love you. That will never ever change, even if you decide to wake up early every day like your daddy. Just give me some days off to sleep in, but you don't have to, because I love you always and forever."**_

_** "You have a soft side. You don't show it to everyone, but you show it to Mikey especially." Derek smiled tiredly to Meredith and sat on the ground beside the rocking chair.**_

Meredith lied down on the floor and looked at the ceiling.

_**"Meredith!" Derek yelled at the top of his lungs. Meredith waddled up the stairs with her very pregnant body. "Meredith, Michael locked himself in his room!"**_

_** "What!" Meredith asked down the hall to Derek. Derek pulled at the handle of Michael's door. "Well did you ask him to open the door?" Meredith asked in hope that he didn't and that Michael would oblige to opening the door.**_

_** "Yes, I did and he wouldn't open up." Derek freaked out. Meredith walked into their bedroom and came out with a little key. "What's that?"**_

_** "The key to open the bedroom doors." Meredith smiled and gave Derek the key. He bent down and opened up the door. They found Michael rolling around with his stuffed dog on the floor giggling. Derek let out a sigh of relief and picked Michael up off the floor. Meredith giggled along with Michael and smiled when he looked up at her and gave a bright toothy smile. "Well now we know our two year old can lock doors."**_

Meredith heard Derek walking up the stairs and she kissed Michael's head then, tiptoed out of his room and closed the door. She walked down the hall and found Derek standing at the top of the stairs. "What?" Meredith asked.

"Where were you?" Derek asked smiling at her.

"Reminiscing." Meredith answer walking into Derek's chest.

"About what?" Derek asked into Meredith's hair.

"Michael… and… his room." Meredith said into Derek's chest.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired and it's Sunday and…" Meredith trailed off.

"Too tired for this?" Derek trailed his hands up underneath Meredith's sweater and over her stomach. He leaned down and kissed her hard. He asked for entrance and she granted. Derek backed Meredith into the wall and she yelped.

"Bedroom." Was all Meredith said when they came up for air. Derek grunted in response and dragged her off the wall and backed her into their room. Once in their room Derek shut and locked the door. He pulled Meredith's sweater off as she worked on the buttons on his shirt, kissing every piece of skin she exposed. Derek took her bra off and backed her onto the bed. Meredith pushed Derek's shirt off his shoulders and started on his belt. Derek kissed up her neck and to her mouth. Meredith pulled his belt off. Derek dragged her jeans off her body and her panties came quickly after. Meredith shoved Derek's pants off along with his boxers, giggling when Derek accidently hit a ticklish spot. Meredith and Derek made love until dawn all the while knowing they were going to pay in the morning.

**That was chapter 2. If the end was too much I will do something about it. But I think it can fly under the T radar.** **You got to find out what the kids look like and their middle names. I really only gave them middle names because when ever I or my brothers are in trouble my mom or dad use my full name first middle and even sometimes last. That's where Meredith got the first and middle name yell when she is mad at the kids. Meredith called Levi superman because when my brothers were little my mom called them superman. And lovebug for Emma because well yeah. Emma can't say her L's yet because sh'e two and my cousin can't say L's yet and she's three. I can't figure out a nickname for Michael beside his Mikey, Mike, Mikey Mike, but I can't think of a pet name Mer and Der would use for him so if you have one feel free to leave it in a review. Hope you continue to like my story if not that's fine. I know how you feel. It just doesn't intrigue you.**


	3. Easter Sunday

**Easter Sunday is this chapter. I hope everyone who celebrates had a good Easter.**

**Disclaimer: The Grey's Anatomy character don't belong to me they belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes and all of the people who go into writing about the character. Not me. I do have the copy rights to Michael Christopher, Emma Grace, and Levi Mark.**

Chapter 3 "Easter Sunday"

"Derek, shhh. You're going to wake up Michael. It already took forever to put him down." Meredith warned.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hit my head on the coffee table." Derek replied sarcastically. Meredith looked at him holding his head and rolled her eyes. "Can you look at it?" Meredith scoffed and walked over to him.

"Bend down I can't see." Derek obliged and bent down. He hugged her waist and pointed to the spot on his head he hit. "Derek I don't see anything wrong. Do you feel dizzy?" Meredith asked concerned. Derek shook his head no and kissed her rib cage. Meredith giggled. "Then why did you want me to look at your head?"

"So you could kiss it." Derek smiled up at her and pushed his head closer to her lips. Meredith backed her face away from his head. Derek pulled her body closer to his and asked, "Meredith, please."

"You're such a baby." Meredith quickly kissed his head and laughed when he pulled her flush against his body. Derek ground his hips against hers. "Hmm, that's nice, but we're the Easter Bunny right now and we have to get to work."

"But…" Meredith's lips pecked his. Making him quiet down.

"Don't whine. It's for the kids. Just imagine their faces." Meredith smiled over her shoulder at Derek and swayed her hips. She got out some Easter baskets and started putting candy, treats and gifts in them. Derek groaned and walked over to help her.

They got through two baskets when they heard a loud clunk from upstairs. Meredith's heart stopped and she froze for a second. At the same time Meredith's heart stopped Derek's thumped loudly and when she froze he ran. Derek ran up the stairs Meredith getting her thoughts back and close behind him. Derek opened Levi's door and saw him fast asleep his heart slowing a little bit. Meredith opened Emma's door and saw heard her snoring fast asleep. "Emma's good."

"So is Levi." Meredith and Derek whispered frightened while walking quickly to Michael's room. They opened his door and saw him on the ground with his ear to the floor and his reading chair on its side. "Michael Christopher Shepherd! What are you doing? You should be asleep in your bed. Not up and about at twelve ten in the morning." Derek whispered angrily. Michael looked up at him in surprise.

"I thought I heard the Easter Bunny. I wasn't going to go downstairs. I just wanted to hear if the Easter Bunny was downstairs. I was going to go to bed right after I heard him leave." Michael replied innocently. Derek stood in the doorframe dumbfound.

"Why is your reading chair on its side, Michael?" Meredith asked getting her "mom" voice back. Michael looked at his reading chair and shrugged. "Michael?" Meredith said sternly. Michael looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and stuck is lip out. When Meredith didn't respond to his eyes and lip he sighed.

"I thought I could see the Easter Bunny come in the house." Michael sighed. Derek picked Michael put off the floor and put him in his bed. He then pulled the covers over Michael kissed his head.

"I love you, Michael." Derek told him and walked over to Meredith to whisper in her ear. "I'll met you in our room. Tell him to stay in bed." Derek walked out of the room without looking back. Meredith thought it was a little cold, but knew he was dealing with his anger productively and not yelling at Michael for his bad actions. Meredith smiled at Michael and walked over to his bed.

"Mommy?" Michael asked tiredly.

"What, monkey?" Meredith replied.

"Does you love me?"

"Yes of course I do. So does your daddy. He just had to go potty really bad. And asked me to make sure you stay in bed and that you don't get out until you see the light shinning in your room." Meredith smiled at him. She kissed his head and tucked his covers in tighter.

"Will you still love me even if I go to heaven first? 'cause I'll still love you. I'll still love you even if you go to heaven first. I'll love you forever and always." Michael smiled up at Meredith. Meredith hugged Michael.

"Why do you think anyone of us are going to heaven any time soon?"

"I don't." Michael responded.

"Well I'll love you forever and always. I have a never ending love for you Michael Christopher." Meredith smiled at him. Michael nodded his head and his eyes fluttered shut. A couple minutes later she heard him snoring and a smile came across her face.

Meredith walked into her room and found Derek lying on the bed with his hands over his face. She walked over to him and straddled his waist. Meredith took his hands off Derek's face and smiled down at him. She leaned down to put her head on his chest and tangled her legs up with Derek's. Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith's body and squeezed her. "We have to finish the Easter Bunny's job." Meredith smiled up at Derek and kissed his lips lightly. Derek groaned when she rolled off him and held her hand out to him.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"DADDY! MOMMY! EMMA! LEVI!" Derek heard Michael squeal form downstairs.

"Mer, get up." Derek groaned from underneath the pillow. Meredith rolled on top of Derek.

"I'll give you a wake up call if you go downstairs first and give me ten minutes." Meredith smiled down at him and started to kiss his neck. Derek softly moaned.

"MAMA!" They heard Emma yell from outside their door and knock. Derek kissed Meredith hard. She rolled off him and opened the door. "Mama." Emma smiled and hugged Meredith's legs. Emma grabbed Meredith's hand and pulled her toward the stairs. She suddenly stopped and walked back to Meredith and Derek's room. "DADA!" Emma yelled at Derek and walked over to the bed. She pushed hard on Derek's chest. Derek smiled and pulled Emma onto the bed with him. "DADA!" Emma squealed. Derek tickled her. "Dada…Bun…ny" Emma said between giggles. Derek stopped tickling her and put her down on the ground.

"Right." Derek said going deeply serious. Emma giggled and pulled on Derek's hand.

MDMDMDMDMD

Michael was boosting about everything in his basket to Meredith. Levi was sitting in-between Meredith's legs looking at his Easter basket with a curious face. Meredith smiled over at Derek.

"I guess I'm up now." Meredith whispered to Derek when he reached over to kiss her.

"Mommy! My Daddy!" Emma yelled as she saw them kiss. Emma walked over to Derek and kissed his lips covering Meredith's kiss. Derek chuckled at Meredith's shocked face. Emma turned to Meredith. "No kisses. No kiss Daddy." Emma said firmly. Meredith kissed Emma's nose in response. Emma pouted. She walked over to her Easter basket and brought it over to Derek. Emma sat down on his lap and cuddled into his chest.

"Emma, why can't mommy kiss me?" Derek asked with a pouted look on his face. Emma turned around.

"You mine. Not Mommy's. Mine." Emma responded. She kissed his lips firmly and whispered; "Mine."

"Emma, Mommy and Daddy are married. They can kiss all the time if they want to." Michael said to Emma. Emma looked at him and continued searching her Easter basket.

"My Daddy." Emma told no one really. Levi laughed at a toy in his basket and rolled back against Meredith. Emma looked at Levi. "Mommy can have Levi." Emma said to Michael.

"No." Michael pouted, but Emma either didn't hear or didn't want to respond.

"Emma, I love Mommy can't I kiss her?" Derek asked hopefully.

"You only love Mommy?" Emma turned to Derek and got tears in her eyes.

"No, I love you too, and Michael and Levi. I love you all. So, can I kiss her too?"

"No." Emma replied flatly. Meredith quickly stood up.

"Mer, are you okay? Where are you going?" Derek asked.

"I'm fine. I going to get some cereal for Levi and I. Michael, Emma do you guys want some?" Michael nodded his head and Emma shouted a yes.

"I'll help you." Derek said with a smile. He got up from his place behind Emma.

Meredith and Derek walked into the kitchen. Meredith got the cereal out and got out four bowls. "Do you want some Cheerios?" Meredith asked. Derek walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned his chin on her shoulder and shook his head. "What?" Meredith asked playfully as she walked Derek and her over to the pantry to get the Cheerios.

"Nothing. I just wanted to hug my wife. With no yelling from our daughter." Meredith stayed silent. To which Derek responded by starting to kiss Meredith's neck. She smiled as she poured the cereal into the bowls and hummed to the tune in her head. She began swaying her hips. Derek put his hands on her hips and laughed.

"Mommy!" Michael yelled from the living room. Derek pulled her hips back to his and wrapped his arms around her waist again.

"Coming!" Meredith yelled back. She unwrapped Derek's arms around her and grabbed two bowls. She smiled over her shoulder at him and laughed at his sad expression. "Derek, get the other two bowls." Derek nodded his head and walked back to the living room with Meredith. Meredith sat down behind Levi again and put his bowl down beside him. Derek handed one bowl to Michael and one to Emma.

"No." Emma said and pushed Derek's hand away from her.

"What do you mean 'No.' you love Cheerios." Derek responded shocked. Emma grabbed her chocolate bunny and cuddled up with Derek shaking her head no again. Derek sighed and took her chocolate bunny away from her. Emma started to cry. "You can have your chocolate bunny after you have had your cereal." Derek said sternly. Emma started to sniffle and took the bowl out of Derek's hand angrily and started to munch on the Cheerios. She finished off the Cheerios quickly and took her chocolate bunny back from Derek. She stood up and dragged her Easter basket away from Derek and sat beside Michael.

"Hi, Emma." Michael said cheerfully while he had a mouthful of Cheerios. Meredith laughed at Michael. She looked Derek's shocked face and frowned then, motioned for him to sit beside her. Derek moved to sit next to her when Levi turned and crawled over Meredith's legs to sit on Emma and cuddle up with her and Michael. Derek chuckle seeing that Levi left a trail of Cheerios on his way to his older siblings. Emma kissed Levi's head and Michael wrapped his arms around both Emma and Levi. There was a flash and Meredith caught it on camera smiling.

MDMDMDMDMD

"Hey, Mer. When do you think we should go make some lunch?" Derek asked walking in from the back yard. Meredith looked up at Derek looking away from the mess she was trying to clean up.

"Well … Derek. I don't know, because I'm cleaning up toys." Meredith grumbled frustrated. Derek looked around suddenly realizing that he helped make the mess of toys with the kids. He gave her a smile and dropped down to his knees to help clean up.

"I'm sorry. What can I do to help?" Derek asked ignoring the question from Meredith. Meredith kept quiet and cleaned up the rest of the toys. "Mer? … Meredith?"

"What? What Derek? What do you want me to say? A nice foot rub and a long bath will help me, because it won't. Our daughter won't let me near you and if I do go near you she yells at me and if you go near me she cries. I… I don't want her to cry because we love each other." Meredith rambled gesturing with her hand. She looked right into his eyes and said, "I love you so much, but I love Emma more…so you…you can't come near me when she's around, because… I don't want her to get hurt. And you know how much I love her… I can't hurt our kids with our love." Meredith finished her ramble in tears. Derek crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her slowly rocking her back and forth. Letting her silently cry into his chest. He didn't care that his shirt would be wet when he went back outside to the kids.

"Mer, you know how I have four sisters?" Derek softly said. Meredith nodded her head and sniffled. "Well when Nancy was around Emma's age she had an obsession about Dad." Meredith looked up and him and another round of tears came rolling down her face.

"Emma's going to turn out like Nancy!?" Meredith yelled out through her sobs. Derek waited a second before answering shocked at what he heard.

"What? No! Amelia did the same thing when she was two." Meredith's sobbing started to wane down and her tears stopped. "Okay. So she is going to turn out like any other woman. And hopefully she'll turn out like bright and shiny you." Derek smiled down at her. Meredith nodded her head and got up moving toward the kitchen. "Wait!" Meredith turned around to look at him.

"What?" She asked all of the frustration and sadness gone in replace with teasing and joy. She walked back over to him and rubbed her hands over his chest. She smiled and gave him a lingering kiss.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked with a grin on. Meredith quickly removed her hands from his body and walked backward toward the kitchen.

"Well… I'm going to go make some lunch." Meredith giggled when she saw the horrified look on Derek's face.

"What? … Um I should help you do that." Derek responded trying to keep his cool.

"That's what I thought. I'll go play with the kids while you make me lunch." Meredith smiled. She walked passed him giving him a quick kiss.

"Fine. You go. I'll make sandwiches. While you go play." Derek faked pouting to Meredith.

"Aw. Don't be sad. After lunch comes naptime. I think you'll really like naptime today." Meredith nodded her head and walked onto the back porch. Derek ran to the kitchen.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"MER! LUNCH IS READY!" Derek yelled out into the yard. He heard Meredith and Michael laughing and decided to go see what they were doing. When he walked off the back porch. He saw Levi and Emma covered with mud and Michael side by side with Meredith on the ground laughing. Michael looked up at Derek. "What are you doing?" Derek started to laugh when he saw Meredith and Michael had tears running down their cheeks.

"Dada!" Levi lifted his hands and smiled at Derek.

"Hi, Daddy." Emma smiled up at Derek. Levi stood up from the mud and Derek saw Levi with no diaper on and was on the ground with Meredith and Michael laughing. Levi walked over to Meredith and shook her side like she was sleeping.

"Mama?" Meredith looked up at Levi.

"Hi, baby. Come on lets go get you bathed and dressed." Meredith picked him up and Michael stood to follow Meredith inside. Derek watched Meredith's backside as she purposely strutted for him.

"DADDY! HERE!" Emma yelled. Derek stood and picked her up following Meredith inside to the bath.

MDMDMDMDMDMD

"Do you want to know how much I hate bath time?" Meredith said coming down the stairs with Levi in on her hip. Emma was scooting down the stairs behind her.

"Wow. You're soaked." Derek exclaimed staring at Meredith's chest.

"Mommy, I can see your underwear." giggled Michael. Emma ran over to Derek and jumped into his arms.

"Daddy! Look I c'ean" Emma yelled. Derek smiled and nodded his head not taking his eyes off Meredith who was kneeling down playing with Michael and Levi not bothering to go change out of her wet close. "DADDY!" Emma yelled at Derek putting her hands on his face making him look at her.

"Hi, Em." Derek smiled at her. Meredith walked over to him. She bent over him and whispered in his ear. Emma pouted when Derek took his eyes off her to stare at Meredith's shown cleavage.

"I would go get lunch ready, but I don't know where you put it." Meredith said in her best sexy voice. Emma started to whimper at Derek causing Meredith to straighten up and walk back to Michael and Levi. "Seriously, Derek. We're hungry." Derek stood picking Emma up with him and going to get lunch.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"I love you, superman." Meredith said to Levi as she leaned down to kiss his forehead. Levi started to snore when Meredith tiptoed out of her room. Just as Meredith closed Emma's door she heard a big thump. She ran in the direction of Michael's room. She opened the door to find Derek on the floor holding his crotch and Michael laughing on the floor holding his stomach. "Michael Christopher Shepherd! What did you do?" Meredith whispered angrily. Derek moaned on the floor in pain as Meredith bent down to look at him. Michael straightened up and walked over to his bed across the room.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Michael apologized as he lied down in bed. "I love you." Michael closed his eyes and pulled his blankets up over his body. Michael started to snore. Meredith rolled her eyes in Michael's direction as she helped Derek get off of Michael's bedroom floor. She helped him get to their bedroom and into bed.

"What did he do to you?" She asked Derek. Derek winced as she started to pull the covers over him and pushed them away.

"He um… he kicked me… twice and when I got on the floor he…uh pun…punched me." Derek shuddered looking at the bed and not Meredith's eyes.

"Why?" Meredith asked softly. Running her hand over his cheek and cupping his chin in her hand. When Derek looked at her concerned eyes his sighed.

"We were playing cops and robbers before I would read him a story. He was the cop and I was the robber. He took the job very seriously. I went to pick him up and that's when he did it. We were playing a game I don't blame him. It hurts like hell, but I don't think he meant it." Derek rambled. Meredith laughed at him and quickly kissed his lips turning to the door. "Where are you going? I got Emma down without a fight considering there is no crying Levi is down and Michael well we can deal with him later." Derek said as he tried to sit up wincing in pain and lying back down again.

"I was going to go get you ice, but if you would rather do something else I good with that." She said moving closer to him.

"O… ice. I would really like some ice." Derek said smiling at Meredith. She laughed walking to the bedroom door.

All was quiet during naptime that day in the Shepherd household. Which was only something that happened on a rare occasion.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Derek. No" Meredith whined.

"Yes."

"No."

"Stop!" Michael yelled from the back seat of the car. The Shepherd family was on their way to April Kepner's house for an Easter Party.

"Derek we are not ditching April's party. I would love to trust me, but we can't I told her we would absolutely be their." Meredith said through clenched teeth

"What? Why did you do that?" Derek asked quickly glancing over to Meredith in the passenger seat. Meredith had a guilty smile on her face and she was wringing her hands.

"It may have been on Friday night after we went out to Joes with Cristina." Meredith confessed. Derek groaned and they stopped in front of April's place. Derek and Meredith got out of the car and opened the children's doors. "It's not like I was sober. It came out. April was on the phone crying and say no one was going to come to her Easter party. I felt sorry." Meredith explained while getting Emma unbuckled and letting Emma and Michael out of the car.

"Well we're here we might as well go." Derek explained as he took Levi into his arms.

"Mamamama." Levi mumbled as he saw Meredith standing holding Michael and Emma's hands. Derek smiled at Meredith and walked past her up to April's apartment.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Meredith was giggling madly walking over to where Derek, Mark, Owen, and Richard were. Meredith tripped over her own feet and fell down. Derek rushed over to her and picked her up. "Mer, are you okay?" Derek asked. Meredith giggled in response and kissed him hard. She slipped her tongue in and pulled back hugging his chest and giggling. "Want to tell me what's so funny?" Meredith nodded her head. She straightened up and walked over to April's bedroom and opened the door. Derek looked inside and found April with poop on her shirt and pee stains along side the poop. Levi was asleep on April's bed diaper less, Emma was climbing over April, and Michael was dancing in his underwear. Meredith slowly closed the door and hid her face in Derek's chest giggling. Derek quickly moved them away from the bedroom door. "Does she want help?" Derek asked through laughs. Meredith shook her head.

"No…I went in earlier and she said she could do it herself." Meredith slowly breathed in and out to stop her giggles. "Hey, you want to go for a ride?" Meredith whispered. Derek laughed and nodded his head.

"Meredith please I need help your kids are to much." April pleaded. Derek groaned and Meredith sighed they had a quick kiss and parted ways.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Derek, what time is it?" Meredith asked quietly over top of their children's snoring from the backset.

"The time? Um…eleven forty three pm." Derek said while navigating through the woods to their house. Meredith hummed in response. Derek parked the car. Derek and Meredith got the kids in the house and up to bed. Derek and Meredith collapsed together on their bed fully clothed and super tired. They fell asleep clinging to each other.

**So, third chapter REVIEW if you read it lets me know if you like or hate it. Give me bad reviews I don't care it lets me learn. Emma has a new obsession with Derek weird it just flew onto the paper don't know where it came from. Before I sit down and fully write I have ideas that I want to follow in the story. Well that doesn't always work out. I'll sit down with my ideas and write, but what goes down on paper isn't always the same as what I had in my head. It just worked out that way. Fans keep me going. Keeps me writing. I wouldn't have continued with my second chapter if I didn't have at least one fan.**


	4. Peace

"**Peace isn't a permanent state. It exist in moments…fleeting. Gone before we even know it was there. We can experience it at any time…In a strangers act of kindness. A task that requires complete focus. Or simply the comfort of an old routine. Everyday, we all experience these moments of peace. The trick is to know when they're happening so we can embrace them. Live in them. And finally…let them go."-Derek Shepherd.**

**A quote from Derek that I really enjoy reading. I like to think that it is very true. Levi is a boy. Meredith and Derek don't have an actual marriage certificate; they just have their post-it. They had Michael two years into their marriage. There was the shooting. Meredith did have the miscarriage, but it wasn't because she had a hostile uterus it was from the stress and emotional trauma of the shooting. Plane crash didn't happen and Lexie and Mark got together again after Emma was born. They've been together for two years; they split for 2 1/2 months during the two years.**

**There is M rated stuff in this chapter. So don't read if you are uncomfortable with reading sex. I'm not going to change the rating because for the most part it will be strictly T or below rated.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Grey's Anatomy. Just borrowing the characters for a fanfic. I do have the rights to my characters Michael Christopher, Emma Grace, and Levi Marcus. **

Chapter 4 "Peace"

Someone was staring at her. She was used to this feeling but someone was still staring at her and it felt different than a little boy or little girl. Meredith's eyes fluttered open to find Derek. He was the one staring at her. Meredith smiled and curled into him. "Good morning beautiful." Derek said enjoying the moment of being in bed, on a Sunday morning, sleeping in with his wife. Meredith groaned.

"It's to early to be awake." Meredith mumbled into his chest. "Go back to sleep." Meredith squeezed his chest tighter. He laughed.

"Mer, it seven in the morning we should already be up. I'm surprised that Michael hasn't already woken us up." Derek said into her hair. She groaned and rolled off the bed.

"Fine. Go check on him. I'll take a nice long shower." Meredith walked into the bathroom. Just as Derek was opening their bedroom door he heard Meredith start to sing "Bohemian Rhapsody" off key.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Hey, how was your shower?" Derek asked as Meredith walked down the stairs.

"Good." Meredith smiled. She walked over to Levi and kissed his head before she sat down. Michael leaned into her, puckered is lips and closed his eyes. She quickly kissed his lips. Michael broke into a fit of giggles and began eating his French toast again. "I'm starving. When do I get some of that yummy French toast?" Meredith smiled at Derek and he put some toast in front of her. Derek leaned down to kiss Meredith. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"DADA!" Emma screeched from across the table. Everyone looked over at her. Levi giggled at her and went back to eating. Michael stared at Derek then Emma and back and forth. "NO KISS MAMA!" Emma yelled. Derek sighed and looked at Meredith then went to sit in-between Levi and Emma.

"I'm sorry, Emma." Derek murmured. Emma hugged his bicep and continued to eat her breakfast. Derek looked up at Meredith and she gave him a small smile.

"Daddy, can we fish today?" Michael asked. Derek nodded his head.

"Yes, we can even make it a family thing. You know Mommy, and Emma and Levi can come." Michael nodded his head in response and finished his toast.

"Can I be x-used?" Michael asked politely. As Meredith nodded her head to answer Michael's question, he sprinted from the kitchen and started to run up the stairs.

"Don't run on the stairs!" both Derek and Meredith yelled out. Derek smiled with pride as he heard his boy slow down on the stairs.

MDMDMDMDMD

"Hey," Meredith said to Derek walking into the office. Derek smiled up at her.

"What's up?" Derek questioned.

"The kids are playing surgeon with their stuffed animals. I um… invited Lexie and Mark over for lunch. I asked Lex if she could come for dinner, but they um… have some plans. Then I asked if Sophia wanted to come over, but Callie and Arizona have her and Mark couldn't get Sophia. Should I ask Cristina to come over? I could just leave it with Mark and Lexie. Yeah I should-" Meredith's ramble was cut off when Derek pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Lunch with Mark and Lexie." Derek said as they went up for a breath. He kissed her once, twice and three more times then, released her from his grasp. Meredith smiled and walked with a strut out of the room. Knowing full well Derek would be watching her. Meredith walked into the living room smiling brightly.

MDMDMDMDMDM

Derek heard the sound of the front door opening then, Mark bellow: "WHERE'S THE FOOD?" Derek shook his head and walked to the kitchen. Lexie walked into the living room and collapsed into the couch with a loud sigh.

"What's up with you?" Meredith asked while helping Michael build a tower of blocks. Lexie sighed and shifted her position on the couch.

"I had a thirty-six hour shift at the hospital. I'm exhausted." Lexie mumbled. Meredith turned to look at her.

"Lexie, you could have told me that instead of coming for lunch." Meredith sighed.

"No, I want to be here. I want to see my favorite niece and nephews." Lexie replied as she crawled from the couch over to Emma, with her own tower.

"I wouldn't touch…" Meredith didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, because Emma took matters into her own hands.

"NOOO! NO TOUCH!" Emma screamed at Lexie. Not even bothering to look at her and just seeing Lexie's hand reaching to the pile of blocks next to Emma.

"Emma's toys." Meredith finished her sentence. Lexie turned around to Meredith with a shocked look on her face. "Emma that wasn't very nice to say." Meredith said sternly. Emma turned around with an angry look on her face. She saw Lexie and a bright smile came upon her face. Emma slammed into Lexie giving her a bear hug.

"Exie" Emma squealed. She pulled back and smiled at her, Lexie returned the smile.

"Can I play with you?" Emma nodded her head and began to quickly add onto her tower of blocks.

Levi toddled from the kitchen, where he was with Derek and Mark, and crashed onto Meredith's lap. Giggling he looked up at her and crawled up her body to kiss her lips leaving slobber all over her face. Meredith winced and used the back of her hand to get some of the slobber off. "Dada want you." Levi said to Meredith as he crawled out of her lap and into Michael's tower of blocks. Michael groaned loudly.

"LEVI!" Michael yelled causing Levi to look up at him with puppy dog eyes and sat next to him, handing his big brother a block.

"Sowy." Levi said. Michael took the block and started over with a mad face on. That slowly relaxed into a concentrated look.

As Meredith walked into the kitchen she found Mark with a beer in hand and laughing making his body bend leaning on the kitchen table. Meanwhile Derek was turned away from Mark and standing awkwardly. "Derek, why did Levi tell me, ' Dada want you'? What's wrong?" Mark started to laugh harder as she asked the question. Meredith gave him a funny look and waited for Derek's response.

"Mark, go find Lexie." Derek said angrily. Mark laughed and shook his head, even though only Meredith could see. "Mark!" Derek yelled and Mark turned silent.

"Mark, Lexie's playing with the kids in the living room. Go play with your nephews and niece." Meredith said, knowing Derek wouldn't answer her question until Mark was gone. Mark sighed and exited the kitchen.

When the door closed Derek turned around, his eyes looking at the floor. Meredith gasped. "Derek, how did you… get up?" Meredith asked holding back a laugh. Derek looked up at her with a look on his face that said, "Seriously." Meredith giggled as she walked over to him. Derek pulled her into a hug and sighed. "So what happened?" Meredith asked. Derek sighed and put his nose into her hair.

"I don't want to talk about it." Derek mumbled.

"Well Derek you have a hard on and I don't know how it happened. Since I am your wife I should know every single time you get up and how you get up, because it should really only be me who turns you on all the way." Meredith said. When Derek didn't respond she grinded her hips hard against his. Derek groaned and pulled her hips away from his.

"Mark was talking about the horizontal tango and I corrected him saying it was the horizontal mambo. Then, he was talking about positions. May I remind you? You and I haven't had sex in a week. The last time we had sex was the week after Easter. That was a long time ago. I was thinking about you when he was talking about positions and it kind of just came." Derek quickly rambled. Meredith laughed at him then, suddenly stopped.

"Derek our one year son was in the room." Meredith said sternly swatting his chest.

"What? No, Levi was in the dinning room playing and he came in when he heard Mark laughing. That's when I told him to get you, because I knew you would get Mark away from me. And… I love you." Derek finished smiling. Meredith smiled back and leaned forward. He started to run his hands up under her shirt rubbing her back, as he leaned the rest of the way to kiss her. He deepened the kiss and they fought for control. He moved his hands around to her stomach, moving upward cupping her breasts. Meredith moved her hands over his chest having them wrap around his neck. His hands moved to her back and down over her ass to grab her thighs lifting her up to the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Meredith moaned into his mouth and he began to unbutton her jeans. She did the same. Derek groaned when she slid her hand along his length. He pulled her pants along with her panties down past her hips. He felt how wet she was and smiled at her. As he kissed her, he slipped a finger into her and pumped. Meredith moaned into his mouth and he pushed another finger inside.

"O MY GOD!" Derek and Meredith heard Lexie scream. They quickly parted and pulled their clothes together. Derek turned and let Meredith hop down from the counter top. "Seriously, again!" Lexie yelled.

"Sorry, Lexie." Derek apologized. Meredith hid behind Derek when Lexie came back into the kitchen.

"What's your excuse this time? You've been married for six years. Isn't your sex life supposed to die when you get married?" Lexie exclaimed. Before either one of them got the chance to respond, Michael and Emma walked in with Mark trailing behind carrying Levi. Derek grinned. Meredith walked out from behind him and took Levi from Mark, to putt him in his highchair.

"What are we talking about?" Mark asked. Lexie blushed, as Meredith bit her lip and looked to the floor.

"Lunch time. Let's eat." Derek exclaimed. Sitting down next to Meredith and smiling.

"Yummy." Michael stated. Emma copied Michael's words and Levi hummed. Lexie, Meredith and Derek all ate quietly. Mark cleared his throat.

"Derek, did you get that pool table I was talking about?" Mark asked.

"Yes, Mark it's in the bastment." Derek responded letting out a chuckle.

"Meredith, why are you so quiet?" Mark accused. Meredith looked up and swallowed the bite she was working on.

"I'm not quiet. I'm just eating, Mark." Meredith responded. Derek noticed the hint of anger in her voice and lovingly rubbed her thigh. Meredith sighed. "Sorry, Mark. Lexie, didn't you do a orbitozygomatic craniotomy yesterday."

"Yeah, it was good. No complications. The woman was very nice. I'm glad she made it." Lexie nodded her head and smiled.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Bye, Mister Mikey." Mark said hugging Michael.

"Bye, Uncle Mark." Michael said after Mark released him from the bear hug. Mark moved over to Emma as Lexie moved to say goodbye to Meredith and Derek.

"Bye, munchkin." Mark said hugging Emma.

"Bye bye, Unc'e Mark." Emma said exiting Marks arms to play with her toys. Mark walked over to Levi who was hanging onto Lexie and Meredith's legs. He prided Levi from their legs and put Levi over his shoulder.

"Okay, Lex. Lets go." Mark said trying hard to make his face serious. Levi was giggling on Mark's shoulder and grabbing at his hair. "Bye, Mer. Have a good afternoon. Derek, … always wear protection." Mark said grinning. Meredith's cheeks turned a deep red as Derek laughed and wrapped his arms around her. Mark turned to the door and took three steps forward before turning around. "I believe you might like this back." Mark said giving Meredith a giggling Levi. Mark hugged Meredith and patted Derek's back. He walked out of the house following Lexie.

Meredith put Levi down on the floor. Seeing that Levi immediately sat right down and his eyes filled with tears. Meredith picked him back up and rocked him in her arms. "Let's get the kids down for their nap." Derek nodded his head and walked to get Michael and Emma.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"So, where were we?" Derek said smiling while walking over to Meredith. Meredith laughed at him. Derek had been the one to put the kids down for a quick nap while Meredith washed the dishes from lunch. "We have to make it fast though. I promised Michael we would go fishing at three." Derek said reaching Meredith and running his hands over her body.

"A quickie?" Meredith asked kissing Derek. He hummed in response and pulled her pants, along with her panties, off. He grabbed her thighs and put her on the counter. Meredith wrapped her legs around his waist and worked on his belt buckle. He slid a finger over her center and slowly pushed on finger in. Meredith moaned at the feeling and stopped working on his belt when he slid another finger in and thrusted them in and out. Derek started to kiss her neck and smiled into her skin.

"Mer, pants." Derek murmured. She nodded and pushed his pants down and took his length into her hands. Derek grunted and shook his head. He grabbed her wrists and put her hands over her head up against the cupboard. Meredith whined then, kissed him deeply and wrapped her legs tighter around him. Derek's head slid over her center. Meredith whined at his teasing so, Derek quickly pushed into her, making Meredith gasp with the force and making them both moan in pleasure. Derek had one hand holding her wrists as the other one traveled to her chest. Meredith moaned loudly when he pinched her puckered nipple. Derek thrusted into her again and again, falling into a nice rhythm. Rocking their hips back and forth building the friction and pushing them closer and closer to the edge. Meredith pulled back from the kiss and rolled her head back in bliss. Derek took the chance to kiss down her neck. Making Meredith moan and smile at him. He released her hands and moved his free hand to her clit. Meredith let out a loud moan; she put her hands into his hair and pulled his face up to her so she could kiss him. Derek's tongue slipped into her mouth and they fought for dominance. Meredith pulled back and kissed his cheek and over to his ear.

"Der… faster" Meredith panted. Derek obliged and began thrusting faster and harder into her. He heard her quietly chanting his name. "Derek please…I'm so close." Meredith murmured into his ear. Biting down on his ear. Derek moaned as he felt her walls clamping down on him and heard her moan loudly. He quickly kissed her quieting her screams of ecstasy. Derek came right after her and chanted her name; this time it was Meredith's turn to kiss him covering his screams. Derek pulled her body off the counter and sat down on the ground, with Meredith sitting on top of him. Both of them sated and limp.

"That was…" Derek panted.

"Amazing." Meredith finished his sentence. Derek laughed and Meredith giggled.

"I was going to say worth the long wait, but amazing works." Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. He put his head on top of her head and took a deep breath of her hair and smiled. He could stay in that one peaceful, safe moment, after making love with the love of his life, forever. Meredith kissed up his neck and jaw to his lips and gave him a lingering kiss.

"Hey." Meredith smiled at him. Derek smiled back.

"Hey." He put her on the floor and stood up Meredith followed his actions. Derek put his pants back on. He grabbed Meredith's panties from the stovetop as she grabbed her pants from the ground and turned around looking for them.

"Wear are my…" Meredith saw Derek dangling her panties in front of her face. She smiled. "Thank you." She pulled her clothes on and quickly kissed him.

"Michael will be up any minute. Who do you want to wake up? Emma or Levi?" Derek asked Meredith. Meredith was quiet for a second debating her options of waking her daughter, who hates waking up, or her youngest son, who hates to wake up, but will smile at you if you kiss his belly.

"Emma likes her daddy better today. So, I'm going to wake up Levi." Meredith said smiling at Derek, and walking up the stairs to Levi's room.

MDMDMDMDMDMD

"Dada." Levi smiled up at Derek as Derek was holding him steady in one arm and his fishing pole in the other. Derek quickly glanced down at Levi and smiled at him causing Levi to giggle and lean into Derek's chest. Derek looked around and that point in time he realized was a peaceful point in time. His son leaning against him, a fishing pole in hand, his wife asleep with their daughter sleeping on her in the chair beside him, his other son joining him in silently sitting there waiting for a bite on the line. It was one of those peaceful moments.

"Mommy! You're not s'posed to sleep when we fish." Michael said as he shook Meredith's shoulder.

"Wha… Derek five more minutes." Meredith mummed reaching behind her head for a pillow, but not finding one and opening her eyes.

"Good afternoon, beautiful." Derek gave her a "McDreamy" smile and continued looking out at the lake.

"Hey." Meredith softly said. She smiled at the back of Derek's head. Slightly dazed by sleep.

"Mommy! You have to stay awake if you want to come fishing with me and Daddy." Michael said.

"Daddy and I." Meredith quietly corrected Michael. He turned around confused.

"You don't go fishing with Daddy. I do." Michael replied. Meredith just shook her head.

"What if I like to sleep while you manly men fish? Can I not come with you to spend quality time with you guys, but sleep too?" Meredith asked trying to find her fallen sunglasses. She found them and silently cheered.

"Fine, Mommy. Can you wake up Emma? 'Cause she was mad at me last time I woke her up." Michael said sitting back in his chair on the dock. Meredith looked at Emma sleeping peacefully and slowly put her on the chair alone careful to not wake her.

"When was the last bite you guys got?" Meredith asked while stretching. She walked over to Derek and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Um… I little while ago." Derek responded. He reminded himself that it was just a little white lie. Meredith nodded her head and walked off the dock. "Where are you going?" Derek asked. Meredith looked over her shoulder at him and pointed to the house.

"Dinner time, sweetie." Meredith teased. Derek gulped and put his fishing pole down.

"Michael come on lets go have dinner. We'll fish tomorrow." Derek smiled down at Michael. Michael mirrored his expression and nodded his head. Derek picked up Emma with Levi in his other arm. They quickly headed off the dock. "Michael why are you still smiling?"

"You're taking me fishing four days in a row." Michael said smiling brightly. Derek had a confused look on his face and Michael elaborated. "Friday we fished, 'cause I asked nice. Saturday we fished, because it rain during on Friday. Today we fished, because we only got two fish on Saturday. And we're fishing Monday, because Mommy stopped us today." As Michael finished they walked into the house. Derek put Levi down and he woke Emma up and let her play.

"DINNER!" Derek heard Meredith yell form the kitchen. Michael ran in a flash past Derek. Emma wasn't far behind him. Levi toddled into Derek's leg and fell on the ground erupting in tears. Derek walked into the kitchen holding a crying Levi. "Hey, what happened?" Meredith asked in her concerned motherly voice.

"He ran into my leg and fell on his butt." Derek said as Meredith took Levi out of Derek's grasp. She spread kisses all over Levi's face and gave Derek a sad look. Derek shook his head and quickly kissed Meredith's lips following a kiss to Levi's head.

Michael started to giggle. Both Derek and Meredith looked over to see Emma hanging from her chair. One of her legs caught on the booster seat and the rest of her body hanging off the chair. Emma had a very deep pout on her face. Derek walked over to her and got her into her booster seat correctly. He kissed her head and saw she still had a very deep pout on her face. "Em, what's wrong." Emma looked Derek straight in the eyes and huffed then looked across the table to Michael and said.

"You kissed Mommy. You not posed to kiss Mommy." Emma mumbled looking into Michael's eyes. Michael had a shocked expression on his face.

"I DIDN'T KISS MOMMY!" Michael screamed shock of what he thought he was being accused of. Meredith laughed at Michael and shook her head as she put Levi in his highchair. Derek laughed along with Meredith.

"Mikey I think Emma was talking to me." Derek inputted. "Emma, I love Mommy. I love Mikey and Levi and I love you. Just because I kiss Mommy that doesn't mean I love you any less. And I really love to kiss your Mommy. Can I pretty please kiss Mommy?" Derek pleaded with Emma.

"Fine. You got ta kiss me everyday too." Emma said this time looking into Derek's eyes.

"Thank you. You are the best." Derek exclaimed kissing Emma's cheeks and nose. Derek stood up and smiled walking toward Meredith, at the end of the table. Meredith smiled back and swayed back and forth. Derek put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. His hands traveled to her back and he dipped her. Meredith wrapped her arms tight around Derek's neck and smiled through the kiss. "I love… kissing you." Derek said when they took a breath and he pecked her lips lingering before he stood her up and walked over to the dinner. "Wow." Derek smiled when he saw the wonderful takeout Meredith had ordered. She smiled at him and went to sit down in-between Michael and Levi.

"I ordered. So, you get to serve it up." Meredith commented.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Derek and Meredith were lying together on the couch with the kids in front of them. They were all watching Aladdin, a nightly ritual of watching a movie before bedtime. Halfway through the movie you could hear the snoring coming from two family members. Derek looked down at Meredith and saw her looking up at him. She kissed his chest to reassure him of nothing really at all, and smiled up at him. Derek turned his head repeating Meredith's actions to watch the television. Derek pulled Meredith tighter to him and kissed the top of her head.

The snoring of the two children became louder and Meredith slowly rolled off him to pick up Emma and walk up the stairs. Derek followed her upstairs with Michael and Levi in his arms. As Meredith tiptoed out of Emma's room she met Derek in the hall. Meredith wrapped her arms around Levi and pulled him out of Derek's arms. They put their boys in bed and tiptoed out into the hall. Not exchanging any words they made their way back downstairs. Meredith turned the movie off. Derek cleaned the popcorn and ice cream bowls up and put them in the kitchen. He returned to find Meredith putting the blankets away. Her back was turned to him and he wrapped his arms around her small body. She leaned into his touch and sighed. Derek kissed up and down her neck. He reached her jaw and kissed up to her ear. Suddenly he stopped and groaned. Meredith turned around in his arms. "What?" She asked.

"We never put the fishing stuff in the shed." Derek answered. Meredith gave him a confused look.

"So?" She asked when Derek didn't tell her why he was upset. He grabbed her hand and walked to the back door he bent down to put his shoes on, When Meredith didn't follow his actions he looked up at her.

"If I don't put them away they could get rusted or get washed away by rain or something else." He said. Meredith seemed okay with that answer and put her shoes on.

MDMDMDMDMD

"Derek, I thought you said we would put the supplies away. Not start to fish again." Meredith whined. Derek laughed.

"Mer, it's only for ten minutes tops. Please, night fishing is always best." Derek begged. Meredith groaned. She sat quietly for a few minutes then, stood and took her top off. Derek noticed and turned to look at what she was doing. "What are you doing?" Derek asked his now half dressed wife. Meredith shrugged and took her bra off. Derek groaned and looked back out to the lake trying to focus. Meredith's pants fell right beside Derek's chair and he looked to see Meredith only in panties standing on the dock. Derek could fell his pants get tighter and he groaned again. Meredith took her panties off and flung them at Derek, as they landed on his lap. She walked off the dock and went to a rock ledge that went out far enough you could dive off of it. Derek knew this, because Meredith had done it multiple times. Meredith stood at the edge of the rock. She bounced on the balls of her feet once, twice then jumped in the air she curved in the air and dove into the water a little splash coming from impact.

Seconds later Derek saw her head bobble up out of the water. He quickly put the fishing pole aside and took his clothes off too. Derek dove off the dock and swam to Meredith. When he got to her, she was treading water and giggling at him. Derek splashed Meredith in the face with water. She stopped giggling and gave Derek a shocked face. "Mer, I'm sorry I…" Meredith splashing him back cut him off. He lunged forward, but she quickly dodged his attempt to catch her. She began to swim backstroke away from him. Derek had forgotten she was the faster swimmer, but he knew he would catch her once she got tired. She may have been faster but he was stronger in distance.

Derek reached for her ankle and pulled her toward him. Meredith squealed when he got her and pulled her flush against him. Derek found the bottom of the lake and steadied himself. She squirmed in his arms and whined. He kissed her cheek and laughed.

"Derek." Meredith whined. Her thigh bumped against his length and she stopped squirming. She smiled at Derek and ground her hips hard against his. Derek groaned and buried his face in her chest. Meredith tangled her hands in his hair and pulled his face up to hers. She brought his lips to her lips and softly kissed him. "Derek." Derek looked into Meredith's eyes.

"Yes." he responded. Moving his hands from her back to her hips. Keeping her afloat. Meredith wrapped her legs around his waist and hummed.

"I think we should…" Meredith trailed off.

"Yes?" Derek asked impatient. Meredith looked up at the house then back to Derek's face. She smiled and hugged his body tightly. Meredith leaned into Derek's face so their lips were only millimeters apart. She loosened her grip on him.

"Have a race." Meredith said and was quickly out of Derek's arms and swimming away from him toward the dock. Derek stood there for a minute then lunged forward and caught up with Meredith. This time when he caught her, he kissed her deeply and slid his hand in-between her legs. Meredith gasped when Derek thrusted a finger into her. She wrapped her body around his. As Derek pumped another finger into her, Meredith moaned and ran her hands over Derek's chest. "Derek." She whined. He chuckled and kissed down her neck. Meredith tangled her hands in his wet hair. "Derek…please." Meredith whined.

"Tell me what you want." Derek whispered into her neck. Meredith pulled his head up and kissed him hard.

"I want you." Meredith growled. Derek smiled and pushed into her fast and deep. They moaned together in bliss. Derek started a steady rhythm. "Derek!" Meredith screamed out when he hit her g-spot. "Don't…stop!" Meredith yelled out into their, own private wilderness. Derek walked over to the dock not pulling out of her. Meredith started to kiss down his neck. "What are you doing?" Meredith panted in his ear. Derek responded by lifting her out of the water and placing her on the dock. He then lifted himself out of the water and took his place above Meredith. She smiled up at him and spread her legs allowing him to enter her again. Derek returned to his rhythm, pushing them closer and closer to the edge. He felt Meredith's walls clamping down on him and exploded into her, both of them screaming as loud as they wanted to.

They lay side-by-side on the dock looking into each other's eyes, sated and happy just lying there. Meredith opened her mouth to say something but decided against it and closed her mouth again. "What." Derek asked adding a slight chuckle. Meredith smiled at him.

"Its just… so, … peaceful." Meredith quietly stated. Derek smiled at her. She shivered and sat up pulling him with her..

"It's getting cold. Lets go get dressed and go inside." Derek said while grabbing their pants. Meredith nodded her head and got dressed with him.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

They got into the house after putting the fishing supplies away and walking back to the house holding hands. Meredith went to the kitchen, got a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. She walked up to their bedroom and sighed as her body hit the bed. Derek took the bottle out of her hands and poured them both a glass. "I love you." Meredith said to Derek as he gave her a glass. Derek chuckled.

"Do you love me, because I give you wine and sex?" Derek asked jokingly.

"Yeah, but I also love you. Just cause." Meredith said sipping on her wine. Derek leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you too." Derek said smiling. They cuddled on the couch and talked about their week. They finished half the wine bottle and fell blissfully asleep loosely holding each other.


	5. Why Must We Work?

**Meredith goes to work and Derek has the kids by himself. There is MerDer at the end mostly. It was more focused on the kids this chapter. There are flashbacks in this. They are pretty easy to see.**

**Warning this has sex in it. I might want to think about changing it to M now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters. I am borrowing them for a fanfic. I do have the rights to my characters Michael Christopher, Emma Grace, and Levi Marcus. I added some new inters that are not in the show Dr. Knox and Dr. Reed. They are typical stupid interns. **

Chapter 5 "Why Must We Work?"

"Turn it off." Meredith groaned into Derek's bare chest. He breathed her in and cuddled up with her some more. "Derek." Meredith whined. He sighed and rolled over to turn the alarm clock off. Derek groaned and released Meredith to get out of bed.

"Mer, get up." Derek said standing to his side of bed. Meredith exhaled loudly. She rolled onto her stomach and pushed her head underneath her pillow.

"No." She pouted. Derek groaned and walked over to her. He put his hands underneath her stomach and pulled her up. Causing Meredith to let out a yelp. He smiled at her and quickly kissed her lips.

"Come on. I'll give you a quick breakfast and let you say goodbye to the kids. Then you get to go save lives." Meredith smiled at the end of his sentence.

"Derek, it's four-thirty in the morning. I'll get ready and kiss the kids goodbye. You can go back to bed." Meredith sighed. Derek shook his head.

"No, I'll eat breakfast with you and give you a goodbye at the door. Then, I'll try my hardest to fall asleep without you, until the kids wake me up." Derek said with a sleepy smile.

"Fine." Meredith huffed. Derek followed her into the bathroom to get ready for the day with her.

MDMDMDMDMDMD

"I'll see you tonight, Mikey Mike. I love you." Meredith whispered kissing his forehead. She tiptoed out of his room and closed his door quietly. She walked across the hall to Emma's room and tiptoed over to her. "I love you, Em. I'll see you later today, okay." Meredith whispered onto her cheek and kissed her. Meredith repeated the actions she preformed exiting Michael's room. She walked down the hall and tiptoed into Levi's room. She stroked his back and pulled his blanket up to his shoulders. She kissed his head and whispered into his hair, "I love you, my superman. Be good for Daddy. I'll see you tonight." Meredith smiled down at her baby boy and tiptoed out of his room, closed his door and walked downstairs.

Derek was in the kitchen with three breakfast bars, in one hand, and a travel mug of coffee, in the other. He smiled at her. Meredith took the food and coffee out of his hands and quickly kissed him. "Bye, love you." Meredith said running to the front door. She made it out to her car before she heard Derek's footsteps.

"Meredith." Derek murmured. She opened the car door then, turned around.

"Yeah?" She asked. Derek put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her passionately. They came up from the kiss.

"Just goodbye. And I love you." Derek said smiling.

"Love you too." She kissed him once, twice, and a third time before getting in the car and driving off. Derek stood in front of their home watching her drive off until he couldn't see her car anymore. Derek walked into the house and sighed. He hoped for once that Michael would wake up even earlier today, as he looked around the house. He went up to his bedroom and made the bed. He collected all the dirty cloths from everyone's bedrooms and put them in the washing machine. Derek walked around downstairs and picked up toys, blankets, sippy cups, snack bowls, and put them in the correct places. He walked into the kitchen and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and started it. He hummed while starting to cook breakfast.

"Daddy?" Michael mumbled sleepily as he walked down the stairs, in his superman pajama pants and an over sized Seattle Grace Mercy West t-shirt. Derek looked up from the waffles he was making to see Michael stop at the bottom of the stairs and rub his eyes.

"I'm making waffles. Do you want to turn up some music and help me?" Derek asked smiling at Michael. Michael continued walking to where Derek was and lifted his arms for Derek to lift him. Derek chuckled and picked Michael up. He laid his head on Derek's shoulder and sighed.

"Daddy, why were you making so much noise?" Michael asked.

"I was cleaning up the house. I woke you up didn't I?" Derek stated. Michael nodded his head. Derek sighed and put him down on the countertop. "I sorry, Mikey." Derek kissed Michael's forehead and put another waffle on the plate full of waffles. "What do you want to do?"

"Is Mommy at work?" Michael asked with a hand rubbing his face.

"Yes, why?" Derek asked concerned that Michael only wanted to play with his Mom, who was currently working.

"Well if Mommy's at work, can we go to see the fishes in the big tanks?" Michael asked as his eyes lit up. Derek laughed.

"Yeah, buddy. We can go to the aquarium." Derek said picking Michael up off the countertop and putting him on the floor.

"YES!" Michael squealed suddenly not tired anymore. "Lets go!" Derek laughed and stopped Michael from going out the front door.

"We have to wait until Emma and Levi wake up. We also have to eat breakfast." Derek said picking Michael up and putting him over his shoulder. Derek walked upstairs and put Michael down in front of his bedroom door. He gently pushed Michael into his room. "Get dressed. I'll see if any of your siblings are up." Derek said as he walked across the hall to Emma's room.

"WAAAAAKKKKE UUUUUP!" Michael yelled as loud as he could and when Derek turned around with an angry look on his face Michael closed his door and Derek heard the sound of the lock click. He heard Levi start to cry and he heard Emma's feet hit the floor with a boom. He opened Emma's room and smiled at her he quickly walked over to her and kissed her head.

"I'm going to go get Levi okay." Emma nodded her head at Derek's statement and started to dig around in her toy box.

Derek walked down the hall to Levi's room and opened the door to see his crying baby boy standing up in his crib holding his hands out to Derek. Derek sighed, picked up Levi and rocked him in his arms. Levi's crying started to turn into just whimpers as Derek changed his diaper and put him into a green onsie with the words 'My Mom is hotter than your Mom' on it. A onsie that Derek had bought for Meredith when she was pregnant with Michael. Each of their kids wore that onsie and it ended up beign one of Meredith's favorites. Derek put Levi in some jeans then, put on sock and shoes.

Derek walked into Emma's room and put Levi on the floor. He walked over to her dresser and picked out Meredith's favorite purple dress and some white leggings. He walked over to Emma and squatted in front of her. She let him take her pajamas off and she held onto his shoulders while putting her legs into the leggings. Derek finished dressing Emma and putting her socks and shoes on. He picked Levi up and walked across the hall to Michael's room. Derek knocked on Michael's bedroom door. "Mikey, can you let me in?" Derek asked softly.

"No. You're going to yell at me." Michael said behind the door. Derek sighed.

"No, I'm not. I want to eat breakfast so, we can go to the aquarium." Michael opened the door and started to walk downstairs, smiling. "Where are you going?" Derek asked. Michael turned around and looked at Derek with a confused face.

"To the car." Michael said. Derek shook his head.

"Not dressed in that." Derek stated.

"Why not?" Michael whined.

"You can't go out in your batman underwear and cape, Mike." Derek said holding back a laugh. Michael let out a big laugh and walked back to his room.

"I know that. I just wanted to see if you knew." Michael stated. Derek laughed and got jeans, Meredith's favorite green t-shirt with the words 'boy, n. with dirt on it' and handed them to Michael. Michael got dressed.

MDMDMDMDMD

"Dad look." Michael shouted out to Derek. Derek turned around to see what Michael was pointing at. "Daddy look it's a shark." Michael turned his head to smile at Derek. Derek nodded his head and smiled back.

"Lets go look at the jellyfish." Derek suggested. Michael nodded eagerly and held onto the stroller that Emma and Levi were currently in. Derek heard Meredith's recorded voice saying "pizza, cookies, chocolate, fries, cake, spaghetti, meatballs, bread" and looked at his phone. He laughed remembering the day he asked Meredith to say something so he could have it as his text tone from her.

_** "Please!" Derek whined.**_

_** "No. Why do I have to have a different text tone than everyone else?" Meredith asked.**_

_** "Cause, then I know it's you and I won't ignore it." Derek said smiling at his answer. **_

_** "Okay start recording." Meredith groaned. **_

_** "Yea!" Derek quietly cheered. "Okay just say anything." Derek told her putting his phone up to her mouth. Meredith gave him a look.**_

_** "I don't know what to say." She said still giving him a look.**_

_** "Fine tell me your favorite foods." Derek responded. Meredith groaned. Derek turned the recording device on and nodded his head in her direction.**_

_** "Pizza, cookies, chocolate, fries, cake, spaghetti, meatballs, bread, um… oh grilled cheese. What else, oh peanut butter… um." Derek cut Meredith off by turning the device off and laughing. "What?" **_

_** "Nothing… nothing at all." Derek said smiling. He leaned into her and kissed her softly on the lips.**_

Sure enough he had a text from Meredith saying "_hey mis u guys. do u want to do lunch? love u._" Derek smiled and responded.

"_lunch good. cafeteria? mis you too. love ya._"

"Dadadadadada." Levi started to sing softly in the stroller. Derek stopped and bent down to see Levi.

"What is it, buddy?" Derek asked. Levi smiled up at him.

MDMDMDMD

"Your beautiful face, ineffectual fists, button nose, soft lips, talented tongue, the giggle that makes my heart flutter" Meredith heard Derek's voice come out of her lab coat pocket. She laughed and shook her head remembering the day Derek made her record his voice for his text tone.

_**Derek leaned into her and kissed her softly on the lips. "No, seriously. What?" Meredith asked. Derek smiled at her and tucked a loose strain of her hair behind her ear.**_

_** "Lets record my voice for your phone." Derek said getting her phone out. He put the phone up to his voice. "What do you want me to say?" **_

_** Meredith shrugged her shoulders and said, "Whatever comes to mind when you think of me." Meredith grinned.**_

_** Derek pressed the record button. "Your beautiful face, ineffectual fists, button nose, soft lips, talented tongue, the giggle that makes my heart flutter" Derek smiled and pressed the button to stop the recording. Meredith leaned into him and quickly kissed his lips.**_

Sure enough it was a text from Derek saying, "_lunch good. cafeteria? mis you too. love ya._" Meredith smiled and responded.

"_cafeteria good. love u._" She put her phone away and had a goofy grin on her face. She walked to the nurses' station and checked on some of her charts. She felt a tap on her shoulder; she dropped her smile and turned around. She saw an intern standing behind her smiling brightly. Meredith gave the intern 'the stink eye' and the intern's smile dropped. Meredith waited for the intern to start to speak but it never came so she took matters into her own arms.

"What do you want, Reed?" Meredith snapped. The intern snapped out of his drooling gaze at her and stood up at attention.

"Mrs. Bridges' test results are back." He responded and smiled brightly again.

"Where are the results, Reed?!" Meredith snapped at him again. He gave her the test results and Meredith looked at them. "Okay, she looks perfectly healthy. What were her symptoms again?" She asked still looking at the results.

"Um… vomiting, fever, exhaustion, dizziness, and a headache." Reed replied.

"And you didn't order a pregnancy test?" Meredith said starting to get mad again.

"Well…no. But there is a fever. So, I didn't think to." Meredith yelling cut him off.

"When you don't think people die. Order a pregnancy test." Meredith yelled at him. He stood there looking at her. "NOW!" She screamed at him. He stumbled around trying to get to the lab. Meredith groaned and turned around. She looked down at her phone and read the text Derek responded with.

"_great we will be there in two hours_" Meredith smiled and went back to work.

MDMDMDMDMDMD

"Hey Michael, Emma, do you want to go to the park?" Derek asked hopeful, trying his best to persuade the kids to get out of the aquarium. Michael looked up at him with bright eyes and nodded his head quickly.

"Yeah, can we go now?" Michael asked jumping up and down.

"Yes, we can." Derek answered happily.

"Yea! Park!" Emma squealed. She toddled over to the stroller and Derek strapped her in.

"Pak?" Levi asked looking up toward Derek. Derek smiled at Levi and nodded his head. Derek watched Michael's hand travel to the stroller to hold onto it. They walked out of the aquarium and toward the car.

"Daddy how do the fishes get into the big tanks?" Michael asked innocently toward Derek when he was strapping Levi in the car.

"Yeah, Dada." Emma said asking the same question her big brother just did. Derek put the stroller in the trunk and walked around to the driver's door.

"Well fishermen go out to sea and use big nets to catch the fishes and put them in the big tanks to be safe and not get hurt." Derek said happy with his answer.

"Okay." Michael said seeming perfectly fine with that answer.

"O." Emma responded.

"DA!" Levi yelled throughout the car. Derek turned around to look at Levi when he stopped at a red light.

"Yes, Levi." Derek said. Levi smiled and giggled at Derek. Derek smiled back and looked at Emma and Michael clapping hands together.

"Green!" Michael yelled up to Derek. Derek turned around and started to drive in the direction of the park. He had an hour and forty-five minutes to kill and he thought the park would be the best place.

MDMDMDMDMD

"Is he yours?" A woman asked Derek who was busy playing with Levi and his toy truck.

"Yes." Derek responded not thinking she was going to keep talking after that. He looked at the jungle gym to make sure that Michael was okay then, looked over at the slides to make sure Emma was okay too.

"He's very handsome." She coo at Levi. Which he responded to by giving her the stink eye he inherited from Meredith. "And so are you." She said looking at Derek. He looked up at her with a confused look on his face not hearing what she had said about Levi.

"So am I what?" Derek asked.

"Handsome." She said giggling. Derek sat there looking at her then responded.

"I have a wife and three kids." He said seriously. She laughed at him.

"And I have a boyfriend." She said. Derek couldn't tell if she was being serious or sarcastic. He knew she was hitting on him when she said, "I still want to go out with you though."

"Look I thought it was obvious when I said I have a wife and three kids, but apparently I wasn't." Derek stood face to face with her, looking right into her eyes and a good distance away from her he said, "I am not interested." She huffed.

"Fine." She dragged out the word and walked away from him. Derek picked up his phone and saw it was time to leave for the hospital.

"Michael, Emma!" Derek yelled. He picked up Levi and put him in the stroller. He turned around to see Michael walking over to Emma and grabbing her hand. Derek took his phone out and snapped a quick photo for Meredith. Michael and Emma walked up to him and Emma let go of Michael's hand to get into the stroller. Michael sighed and hugged Derek's legs. "You ready to go?" Derek asked Michael nodded his head and took ahold of the stroller.

MDMDMDMDMD

Meredith sat in the cafeteria at a table for five a by herself. Granted she had only been there for two minutes, but she was super hungry and was waiting to get her food with Derek. She suddenly heard Michael's voice yell through the cafeteria. "MOMMY!" She turned around and saw Michael running toward her. Michael and Meredith embraced in a bear hug and Meredith kissed him all over his face. She looked up from Michael as he went to sit in the chair diagonal to her. Meredith saw Derek walking up to her with Levi in his arms and Emma dragging him by the hand.

"Hey." Derek said. Emma flung herself at Meredith and hugged her until she was done with that and went to sit next to Michael. Meredith took Levi into her arms and kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, and his lips. Levi giggled and Meredith put him in the high chair in-between her and Michael. Derek leaned down and kissed Meredith's lips. "I love you." Derek gave her a 'McDreamy' smile. Meredith smiled back. Derek got his phone out and scrolled to the photo of Michael and Emma. "I thought you would think this was cute." Derek showed her the picture. Meredith smiled and looked at the kids. She noticed Michael's 'boy, n. 1. noise with dirt on it' shirt, Levi's 'My Mom is hotter than your Mom' onsie and Emma's purple dress, all of her favorite clothes for their kids.

"They're wearing my favorite cloths." Meredith said smiling toward Derek. He nodded and stood up from his chair.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Um…anything I'm starved." Meredith said while tickling Levi's tummy causing him to giggle. Derek nodded his head and went to get in line.

Derek came back balancing two trays with multiple food options on them. He sat down and gave everyone some food. Meredith smiled over at him and ate her lunch. Michael and Emma took turns telling Meredith about the aquarium and the park. Most of the time they were overlapping each other.

MDMDMDMDMD

"How many more hours do you have?" Derek asked Meredith.

"What time is it?" Meredith asked. Derek looked at his watch.

"One-twenty. Did we waist enough of your time?" Derek asked smiling. Meredith laughed and shook her head.

"No you didn't. I still have an appy. I will be out probably around two-thrity maybe three." Meredith responded then kissed Derek. "Have fun with naptime." She smiled and kissed Levi's head then, Emma's. Meredith squatted down to Michael's height and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you, Mikey." Meredith hugged him goodbye.

"I love you too, Mommy." Michael replied. Meredith quickly kissed his nose then stood up straight.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Meredith said. Derek smiled and nodded his head. Meredith watched them walk toward the hospital doors then turned around to go to the nurses' station. She walked into her intern and saw he was looking at her. "Yes?" Meredith asked not bothering turning toward him.

"Um…was that…your family?" He stuttered. She turned toward him.

"Yes. Why?" She asked wanting to know why an intern of all people would ask about her family. She needed him to be working on cases and caring only about medicine, patients, and surgery. Not her family, maybe his but defiantly not her family.

"Oh, I just wanted to know. You're married to doctor Shepherd, right?" He asked. Meredith groaned.

"Yes, I'm married to Doctor Shepherd and we have three kids together. What did you want from me, besides who was my family and who I'm married to?" Meredith said angrily.

"Oh right. Do you want me to prep Mr. Finley or do you want Doctor Knox, because she was on the case this morning when it came in, but I'm your intern. So?" He asked. Meredith stared at him like she did when Michael or Emma said something that made no sense or something terribly stupid, so she thought of what to say to let them learn without hurting their feelings and helping them become smarter. But Meredith knew she didn't have to care about an intern's feelings.

"Are you stupid? When I was an intern I wouldn't care if someone had the case before me if I was on that attending's service I would prep the patient then, if the attending didn't want me to scrub in because I didn't have the case first I would ask to scrub in again, because I prepped the patient and the other doctor didn't. So now that you pointed it out to me I will ask Doctor Knox if she wants to prep the patient and scrub in with me." Meredith lectured her intern and asked the nurse to page Doctor Knox for her. Doctor Reed stood there shocked and looking about ready to cry. He walked away quickly and Meredith saw him run into the stairwell. She shook her head and went up to her patient getting ready to answer any and all his questions.

MDMDMDMDMD

Derek sat on the couch watching a baseball game. The kids were napping. He was waiting for Meredith to come home. He heard the front door open and quickly sprinted over to the front door.

He covered Meredith's mouth with his lips just as she was about to call out "I'm home". Derek pulled back and smiled at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her lips. They kissed for what felt like hours. Their tongues were battling for control. Finally they took turns exploring each other's mouths. They pulled back for air and smiled at each other. Meredith giggled and Derek chuckled at her beautiful giggle.

Derek pulled her in for another kiss and walked her into the wall. Suddenly their positions were changed. Meredith's hands went into Derek's hair and his hands went into her hair. Derek switched their positions one last time and tugged on her hair. Meredith tilted her head back and allowed him to trail kisses down her neck. He nibbled and sucked along her neck trailing downward to her collarbone and lower. Meredith moaned and pulled his face up toward her face. Meredith kissed him deeply and walked him backward toward the living room. Derek turned them around so that he was walking her backward toward the living room and he put his hands on he upper thighs. She lifted her legs so that he was carrying her to the couch. Derek laid her on the couch and he lay down on top of her. Suddenly they heard a loud cry from Levi.

"Arrgh. Your son apparently doesn't want us to have sex." Derek groaned. Meredith laughed and rolled out from under him.

"Cristina said that she isn't getting enough sex and that she wanted my sex life." Meredith said causing Derek to groan again. They both got up and walked upstairs.

"That will never ever happen. And right now our sex life does not sound good." Derek said climbing the stairs. Meredith laughed and walked past him toward Levi's room.

MDMDMDMDMD

"Derek, so we're having Mike's fifth birthday party next week." Meredith told Derek. They were on the couch watching the kids play with their toys. He nodded his head and put his arm around her shoulder. Meredith laid her head on his should and sighed. "Our little boy is turning five." She stated.

"Yeah." Derek sighed.

"Where did those five years go?" She asked.

"I don't know. I still can't believe it's five years Friday." Derek said. Meredith nodded her head. They watched Michael go toward the kitchen then, turn around and walk toward Emma.

"Emma do you want ice cream." Michael asked. Emma's eyes lit up and she nodded her head really fast.

"Michael what ice cream?" Meredith asked sitting up straight. Michael looked over in her direction.

"In the kitchen." He said. Meredith got up and pulled Derek up after her. As Derek groaned Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Are you hungry, Mikey?" Meredith asked and Michael nodded his head.

"Yes, but I can get ice cream for me and Emma." He said while walking toward the kitchen again. Meredith pushed Derek in the direction of the kitchen and reached out for Michael's swaying arm.

"Daddy will make us some dinner. You and Emma can have ice cream later after dinner." Meredith told her son. Michael nodded his head sadly and sat down to play with his airplane again.

MDMDMDMD

"Yummy chicken." Michael exclaimed. Emma scarfed down her food and looked up at Derek.

"More peas." Emma said pushing her plate at Derek's face. Derek took her plate and got up to get her more chicken and applesauce. As Derek sat down and gave Emma her plate again, Levi threw at bowl full of mashed peas and tiny pieces of chicken across the table. Everyone turned in Levi direction.

"I ceam!" Levi yelled and pounded his fists on his highchair. Meredith picked up his bowl and got paper towels to clean up the peas and chicken across the table. Derek got up and poured some mashed peas on his platform and some chicken bits that were still in the bowl. Right when Derek sat down Emma chucked chicken at Michael across the table and Michael threw some of his carrots at Emma.

"Stop! Don't throw your food!" Derek yelled out into the kitchen. Meredith walked over to Michael and took his plate away from him and put it in the sink. When Levi threw chicken at Derek, Derek got up and took Emma's plate away and disconnected Levi's platform. He put both items in the sink and walked back to the table where Michael and Emma were currently throwing the leftover chicken and carrots on the table at each other and Levi was crying. Derek picked Emma up out of her chair. "I'm going to give Emma a bath." Derek said. Meredith nodded her head and took a baby wipe and wiped off the mashed peas and pieces of chicken on Levi's face and hands.

"Michael go to the bathroom and clean your hands and face for me." Meredith said as she picked up Levi and walked to the living room to put him in the playpen.

"Okay." Michael said while jumping off his chair and heading to the bathroom.

"Once you're done in the bathroom Michael come to the living room." Meredith yelled out for Michael to hear. She heard the water start upstairs and really wished she could be taking a bath herself.

"Hi, Mommy." Michael said walking into the living room. He sat down on the couch next to Meredith and tucked his legs under himself. Michael turned to Meredith and shuffled over to her and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Mommy." He said sweetly.

"I love you too, Mikey." Meredith smiled and kissed his nose. "Do you know what you did wrong?" Meredith said going back to 'Mad Mommy'. Michael shook his head and looked at her innocently.

"No, what?" He asked.

"You threw food at your sister." Meredith stated.

"Oh," Michael nodded his head. "That." Meredith nodded her head and looked at him waiting for him to continue, but he never did so she chose to continue on her own.

"Michael, you can't throw food. It's not nice and it hurts people's feelings." Meredith said softly. "I know Levi threw food first, but he is just a baby. He doesn't know better. You're five on Friday. You get to go to big kid school in the fall." Meredith told him. Michael's eyes lit up at the thought of big kid school.

"Emma throwed food at me first." He accused.

"But Emma's still little too. You should have told me or Daddy and we would have punished her. But now since you threw food back at her you both have to be punished." Meredith said sadly. Michael's face turned into a shocked face and he lowered his head. "No ice cream tonight." Meredith said.

When she heard Michael start to sniffle her heart broke. Knowing she had caused him heartbreak broke her own heart. She heard Michael start to sob and she pulled him to her. He lay on her crying, until he had no tears felt. He sat up and wiped the tears off his face with the back of his hand. Meredith leaned over and got a tissue and wiped the snot off his face. "Blow." She instructed and he followed her instructions. Meredith got the remote out and turned on SpongeBob.

Derek and Emma came downstairs and saw Michael laughing at SpongeBob. Emma ran over and climbed on the couch next to Michael. He turned to face her and huffed. Michael crossed his arms over his chest and put a mad face on, as he stared at the television. Derek went over to Meredith and picked her up just to pull her down to sit on his lap. He nuzzled her neck. "I took Emma's ice cream away. What did you do?" Derek asked sadly into Meredith's skin.

"Same as you. No ice cream tonight." Meredith sighed. Derek nodded his head against her neck. Levi was quietly sleeping, Emma and Michael were silently watching a low volume SpongeBob, Meredith's eyes were closed as she focused on Derek's arms wrapped around her, and Derek's chin was on Meredith's shoulder as he watched the interaction of SpongeBob Squarepants and Patrick Star. Michael leaned over, put his head on Meredith's lap and arms around Derek's torso. Emma leaned over and wrapped her arms around Michael and leaned her head on his ribcage.

After two episodes of SpongeBob Squarepants and one of The Fairly OddParents Emma was snoring on her big brother. One more episode of Phineas and Ferb and Michael was sleeping. Derek kissed Meredith's neck then, kissed up to her ear. "We should get the kids to bed. I'll take Michael if you can take Emma." Derek said. Meredith slowly lifted Michael's head off her lap and his eyes opened.

"Hey, buddy. Can you walk upstairs to go to bed?" Meredith whispered. Michael slowly nodded his head and shuffled upstairs. "Can you get Emma? My back hurts a little." Meredith asked walking over to Levi. Derek pick Emma up off the couch and walked over to Meredith and softly rubbed her back. Meredith followed Derek upstairs. She changed Levi into footy pajamas and put him in his crib. She kissed his head and put his stuffed tiger in his arms. "I love you, Levi." Meredith whispered and tiptoed out of his room. She closed his door and shuffled into Michael's room. She kissed his head and pulled his blankets up to his shoulders.

"Night, Mommy. Love you. Smell like hospital." Michael mumbled.

"Love you too, Mikey." She whispered. Meredith sighed and walked out of his room. She passed Derek in the hall on the way to Emma's room. She quickly kissed Emma's head and rubbed her back. "Love you, Em." Meredith closed Emma's door and shuffled into her room. She clasped on the bed and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes when she felt Derek's hands running up her sides. He kissed her on the lips and when he pulled back he smiled.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower. I smell like the hospital." Meredith stated getting up off the bed and walking into the bathroom.

"No you don't." Derek said walking in after her.

"Derek, yes I do. Michael said I smell like the hospital. My back hurts and I just want to shower and sleep." Meredith said turning on the shower. Derek sighed.

"Okay." He obliged. Derek walked out of the bathroom and closed the door on the way out. He had a mission and Meredith didn't need to know about it.

MDMDMDMDMD

Meredith felt the warm water rush over her body. She stood under the spray letting it massage her back. Meredith grabbed the shampoo and kneaded it into her hair. She washed the shampoo out of her hair and put in her conditioner. She grabbed her razor and quickly shaved her legs. Meredith rinsed the conditioner out and turned the water off. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off. Meredith wrapped the towel around her body. She took another towel and dried her hair off. Then, she took a brush and quickly brushed her hair.

Meredith stepped out of the bathroom and looked around the room in awe. All the lights were out, but it didn't matter. Derek had lit candles on the window seal, the dresser and the shelves along the wall. She noticed Derek had put some lotion and oil on his bedside table. Meredith smiled. She then, wondered where Derek was so she could thank him.

Suddenly the door opened in a flash and he barged in. When Derek stopped to see her only in a towel he was thankful that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Meredith walked over to him and ran her hands along his chest. She dropped her towel and strutted over to the bed. She lay down on her back and leaned on her elbows so she could look at him. Derek chuckled and walked over to her. Meredith giggled back at him and watched him as he walked over to his side of the bed and got the oils and lotions. He walked back over to her and put the items down on her bedside table.

"Flip." Derek ordered. Meredith obliged and flipped onto her stomach. She felt oil drop onto her back and shuddered. Derek's hands were on her back kneading the knots. Meredith moaned at Derek's magical hands. He smiled and trailed his hands further down her body. When he straddled her legs to get better leverage. The ruff fabric of his jeans scratched at her skin.

Derek's hands traveled to her chest and ribcage. Meredith turned her head to look at him with a smile. She flipped her body again and rubbed her hands over his chest and up to his neck. She pulled his head down to her face and kissed him deeply. Derek's hands went to her hair and tugged. She tilted her head back and allowed him to kiss and suck on her neck. Meredith moaned when he hit her pulse point. Derek traveled lower and nibbled on her collarbone. As he traveled to her chest, Meredith reached for his belt buckle. She got it undone then, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He pushed them down and Derek shimmied out of them. Derek's lips trailed lower, over her stomach and in-between her legs. He put her thighs on his biceps and kissed her inner thighs. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back then, moaned when his tongue trailed over her folds. Meredith tangled her hands in his hair. Derek sucked on her throbbing clit. She shuddered and moaned. Derek slipped his tongue into her warmth and thrusted in and out mimicking the movements of lovemaking. "Derek please…please." Meredith begged.

"Tell me what you want." He ordered into her center the vibrations traveling throughout her body.

"You." Meredith panted. Derek slipped his boxers off and moved his face up to her face. Meredith's knees were up close to her shoulders. Derek kissed her deeply.

"I love you." Derek said as he pulled back.

"I love you too." Meredith stated. Derek pushed inside her and they moaned in pleasure. Derek set a good rhythm. He picked up the pace the closer they both got to the edge. Derek's hand moved to her hair as the other one moved to her clit. He rubbed on her and pushed her over the edge. "I'm…com…ing." Meredith panted. Derek silenced her screams of bliss. Derek soon came after her and bit down on her shoulder when he came. Derek clasped on her. When he realized he was probably crushing her he rolled onto his side, slipping out of her in the process.

"Wow." Derek said.

"Yeah…that was…" Meredith panted. Derek kissed her lips and pulled her close.

"Amazing." Derek finished her sentence. Meredith nodded her head. She pecked his lips. Meredith laid her head on Derek's chest.

"I love you." Meredith murmured. She turned her head and kissed his chest. Derek rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"I love you too." Derek said.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, sated and tired together.

**MerDer mostly at the end told you. Tell me what you want to see coming up so I can put it in. Someone wants me to add another McBaby in. Do you guys want another McBaby? Tell me in a review if you want another McBaby. Tell me suggestions and ideas you have. Give me ugly reviews and tell me what I did wrong or beautiful reviews that tell me you love my story and want to continue reading. If you want the days to be longer tell me I'll try to make the days longer so you can spend more time with the characters. If you think the days are to long tell me. But if someone wants a longer day and another person wants it to be shorter. I'm sorry to the person who wants it to be shorter the person who wants it to be longer wins. All my fans of this story I love you guys I know its weird because I don't know you but your guys keep me going. I hope you like this chapter. Another one coming soon.**


	6. Funday

**It's Michael's fifth birthday party. Crazy couple of weeks; school got in the way and I was sick. I'm sorry it took long to update, or at least it felt like it took long to update in my mind. You get to see some Cristina as an aunt in this chapter. Michael's birthday is April 26****th****. So I guess this Sunday chapter is April 28****th****. **

Chapter 6 "Funday"

"Ahhhhhh!" Derek heard a scream come from downstairs. He groaned and rolled over putting his hand out to reach for Meredith. His eyes popped open when he felt cold sheets. Derek looked around the room confused and tired. He heard giggles come from downstairs and sat up.

"MOMMY!" He clearly heard Michael yell. Derek chuckled and got out of bed. He threw on a pair of pants and a clean t-shirt.

"ME! ME!" Emma yelled. Derek shuffled down the steps. His lips curved into a grin as he hit the bottom of the stairs. Meredith was holding Michael rolled up in a big dark green comforter, like a burrito. Emma was jumping up and down with her hands in the air with a huge grin on her face, and Levi was squealing and rolling around on the floor.

When Derek burst into laughter Michael and Meredith's heads shot up, Emma turned around and ran over to Derek yelling, "Dada! Dada!" Derek bent down and caught her in his arms. Emma squealed and started to kick her legs against Derek's stomach. As he let her down as Levi toddled over to him and clutched onto his leg.

"Hey, Der. Did you sleep well?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah. Sleep good." Derek responded as he looked down at Levi and ruffled his hair. Michael giggled and squirmed in Meredith's arms. She looked down at him and smiled before she looked back at Derek.

"What time did you get in?" She asked while rocked Michael in her arms. Derek looked quizzically at her then, shook his head and smiled at her. When he realized Meredith was still looking for an answer to her question his eyes lit up.

"Around two. I tried to wake you, but you were dead to the world." Derek said picking up Levi and trailing to the couch. "What time is it?" He asked before giving Levi's tummy a raspberry. Levi went into a fit of giggles and began hitting Derek's chest.

"I think it's around nine. You slept a long time." She responded as she let Michael down from her arms and unwrapped the comforter around him. Michael ran over to Derek and hopped onto the couch next to him.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." He chanted. Derek looked up from blowing raspberries on Levi's bare tummy to look at Michael.

"Yes, Mikey." He answered.

"My birthday party is today." Michael said with excitement and joy sparkling in his eyes and voice. Derek laughed.

"Yes, yes it is." Derek confirmed. Meredith laughed, shook her head and picked Emma up walking toward the kitchen.

"It's, going to be at the lake and, and were going to have water balloons and, and pizza and, and I have a big cake. The biggest cake in the whole wide world." He was stretching his arms as wide as they could go. "And I'm goanna get presents and, we get soda and, and candy and batman plates and batman cups and, and a SpongeBob piñata. All my friends are goanna be there. Patrick and Josh and Adam and Joey and Caitlyn and Brooke and Xavier and Quinn and Roxie and Nicole and, and Sophia and Jessica and Julia and Arthur and Max, Sam, Parker, and, and …"

"Mike, are you hungry?" Derek asked interrupting Michael ramble. Michael stopped to regain his breath and thought for a moment as if Derek had asked him a how he would save hunger.

"Yes." He stated and quickly hopped off the couch. Levi attempted to raspberry Derek's chest big ended up blowing air on Derek's chest and tilting his head back to letting out a big laugh. Derek shook his head and carried Levi into the kitchen.

"…For your party, Michael?" He heard then end of Meredith's question to Michael.

"YES!" Michael yelled as loud as he could. Derek put Levi in his highchair.

"No yelling at the table, Michael." Derek instructed.

"But it's my birthday." Michael said with puppy dog eyes and his bottom lip out.

"No, it was your birthday Friday. Today is your birthday party." Derek reminded him. Michael's head slumped down in sadness.

"Derek, all we did to celebrate on Friday was have birthday pancakes and sausage pizza. And at the preschool they only have the birthday kid wear a paper birthday crown." Meredith pointed out. Michael's head shot up and his mouth turned into a full out grin.

"Yeah, and we had to have donuts not what I wanted, your triple chocolate brownies. 'Cause everyone likes donuts, but not brownies." Michael said adding to Meredith's point. Derek sighed and sat down.

"Okay, but your still not supposed to yell at the table." Derek agreed.

"HEY! I'M HERE!" They heard a yell come out. Michael hopped off his chair and ran to the front door.

"Aunty Cristina!" He screamed. They heard Cristina groan as they assumed Michael slammed his body against his and wanted to be picked up and carried into the kitchen. Meredith walked over to the kitchen door and laughed as she saw Cristina trying to carry Michael, a bag of presents, her purse, and a bag full of batman cups. Cristina gave Meredith a death stare causing Meredith to walk over to Cristina and grab the cups, the bag of presents and her purse.

"Hey." Meredith said putting Cristina's stuff down on the bench in the front hall. Michael slithered down Cristina and ran off into the kitchen.

"You know I had to go to five different stores to find those cups." Cristina informed. Meredith laughed.

"Where did you go? They were at Party City, Target and Wal-Mart." Meredith informed.

"They were not. I went to Target, then Wal-Mart, then a drug store, then a kids store that had like a hundred kids in it and they were all yelling and screaming and there were tears and smelly diapers and food being thrown. It was horrible." Cristina explained. Meredith laughed at her while they walked into the kitchen. Emma squealed as they walked in.

"Aunt Cris!" Emma yelled and reached her hands up to Cristina. She walked over to Emma and gave her a hug then kissed her forehead.

"Hi, Em." Cristina said and sat down next to Emma,

"Is'ena! Is'ena!" Levi sang. Cristina looked over to Levi.

"Hi, Levi." Cristina said walking over to Levi. She picked him up out of his highchair and kissed all over his face. Levi giggled at Cristina as she put him back into his highchair. Cristina looked over to see that Meredith and Derek were huddled over in the corner of the room talking quietly to each other. Since Derek was standing mostly in front of Meredith Cristina didn't know if they would come over in a second so she continued to talk and goof around with the kids.

"Derek, what do you mean?" Meredith whispered to Derek confused and not understanding. She rung her hands together as Derek ran a hand through his hair.

"Mark said that the cake was going to be ready today at ten-thirty, but he called the bakery today and they say that it would be ready at three-thirty." Derek answered.

"But the party starts at two and ends at four." Meredith stated.

"Yeah, I mean I guess someone could go and pick it up, but it would be thirty minutes to get there and back at least. We could extend the party for forty-five minutes to and hour, if everyone could stay." Derek suggested. Meredith nodded her head as she chewed on her lip.

"We could make Mark presser the bakery to finish it early. Or do the cake after everyone has left and make it like a family thing." Meredith suggested back. Derek thought for a moment along with Meredith.

"We should ask Mark to presser the bakery and if that doesn't work we can try to convince the parents to stay until four or four-thirty." Derek said.

"Derek they would be here for two or two and a half hours. That's to long for us to have a bunch of kids over." Meredith explained. Derek sighed.

"Well it's that or Michael won't blow out birthday candles out in front of his friends." Derek said. Meredith nodded her head.

"Text Mark and tell him to presser the bakery." Meredith bit her lip and walked back to the table putting on a flashy smile. "Hey guys." Meredith said as she put some Cheerios on Levi's highchair and poured more into her bowl. Levi gave her a toothy grin and munched on his Cheerios. Cristina was staring at her. "What." Meredith asked with a slight snap in the question. Cristina continued to stare.

"What was that about?" She said tilting her head toward where Derek and Meredith were talking.

"What? Nothing." Meredith said quickly looking toward Michael then back to Cristina hoping that Cristina didn't care and would let the subject go. Derek walked back into the room with a smile on his face and he bent down to kiss Emma's head before sitting down in his seat.

"What's wrong with you?" Cristina asked with a quizzical look on. Derek snapped his head in her direction.

"Nothing is wrong with me, nothing at all." Derek said with a wide grin on. When Cristina looked over at Meredith for an answer as to what he would be giddy about she caught Meredith giving him the same confused look that she just gave him. When Meredith snapped her head in Cristina's direction Cristina had already switched from looking at Meredith to look at Emma beside her.

"Why are you guys having breakfast? It's like ten o'clock. Don't you get up with the babies at like dawn?" Cristina asked effectively changing the topic.

"I'm not a baby! I'm five! I'm going to big kid school in the fall." Michael proclaimed. Cristina looked over at Michael and nodded her head.

"I'm sor-"

"Me No BABY!" Emma yelled at Cristina. Cristina put her hand to her ear as her eyes went wide.

"Ow." Cristina said fatly. "Again I'm sorry Michael and Emma." She said. Cristina turned to look at Meredith for the explanation.

"NO! Bee!" Levi yelled out to everyone. Cristina looked over at Levi. She stood up, walked over to him, picked him up out of his highchair and carried him over to Meredith. Cristina placed Levi in Meredith's arms and walked back to her seat.

"Why are you eating breakfast now?" She asked again. Emma leaned over to Cristina and hugged her arm.

"I wuv you." Emma told Cristina.

"Yeah, yeah. I love too." Cristina said still looking at Meredith and starting to get annoyed.

"Derek slept in and the rest of us are just having a snack." Meredith explained. Cristina rolled her eyes and unwrapped Emma's arms from her arm. She got up and walked to look out the window. She looked to the small beach along the lake and looked back at the table.

"So, when are you guys going to start setting up?" She asked. Meredith looked to Derek and then, looked back to Cristina.

"Um… after lunch?" Meredith half stated and half questioned. Cristina rolled her eyes again and picked up the cups.

"McDreamy, get the table you keep for parties. Meredith grab the party stuff and lets go set up." Cristina ordered. Derek and Meredith looked at her like she was crazy. "I mean now!" She said raising her voice this time. Meredith laughed at her until she saw Cristina's death stare pointing toward her.

"Derek, go…get the table." Meredith said as she put her bowl in the sink. Derek quickly finished his breakfast and hurried upstairs to the attic for the table. "Michael go take Emma out to the swings." Meredith said in a stern mommy voice.

"Can we go on the trampoline?" Michael asked.

"No, you can only go on it if Mommy or Daddy are out there to watch you." Meredith answered. Michael nodded his head and smiled up at her.

"I love you, Mommy." Michael said. Meredith nodded her head as Michael hopped off his chair and waited for her to put Emma on the floor, before taking Emma to get their shoes and out the door to the swings.

MDMDMDMDM

"We're here! Where's the party?" Mark's booming voice filled the house. Lexie walked into the kitchen holding three presents and some birthday hats.

"Lex, why do you have birthday party hats?" Meredith asked. Lexie put the presents on the table. She took some hats out and gave one to Meredith and another to Cristina. They both took the hats and looked at them like they were poison.

"It's a birthday party. You have to wear hats." Lexie said with a lot of energy. Mark came into the kitchen with another bag of hats and the cake.

"Hey, you got it!" Meredith said excited. Mark laughed.

"Yeah. I had to threaten to boycott the place and tell all my patients and friends to boycott to, but they did it and early to." Mark said. "Where's the birthday boy? And have you started to set up yet?" Mark asked. Cristina looked at Meredith's guilty face and broke out into laughter. Mark set the cake, and hats down on the table.

"In fact Derek is out side setting up one of the tables." Meredith said while staring at Cristina. Mark went to the window to look at what Derek was doing. Everyone turned to look at Mark when he burst out in laughter.

"Derek is not doing a very good job at setting up the table." Mark said. He laughed and walked outside to help Derek. Lexie walked over to the window followed by Cristina and Meredith. Cristina burst into laughter.

"He's an idiot." She said through her laughter.

"Cristina!" Meredith scolded. Cristina looked at Meredith and quickly stopped laughing.

"Well it looks like Mark is helping. So where is the birthday boy?" Lexie asked. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Don't call him the birthday boy unless you want him to do whatever he wants today. It's his party. We said he could be called the party boy." Meredith said annoyed.

"That's stupid." Cristina said and Lexie laughed, quickly stopping when Meredith gave her the stink eye.

"He's out on the swings with Emma." Meredith said.

"Okay. I'm just gonna go out there." Lexie said while backing out of the kitchen.

"Can you bring Levi with you, he's getting mad at his toys and keeps looking at me like bring me outside now." Meredith asked and Lexie nodded her head. Cristina started to laugh when Lexie left the kitchen.

"He's mad at his toys?" Cristina said laughing. Meredith crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"What were we talking about?" Meredith asked hoping to change the topic.

"You were saying how you didn't want Mike to grow up. And I was saying how it was going to happen no matter what you did so you should just accept it. " Cristina informed. Meredith nodded her head.

"Right." She choked out. Cristina put her hand on Meredith's shoulder.

"Mer," Cristina said. Meredith looked up.

"Yes?" She said sniffling.

"Are you pregnant again?" Cristina asked. Meredith looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" She said shocked with that question.

"Okay. I was just asking, because your really emotional and you're eating a lot." Cristina said. Meredith laughed.

"My baby boy is five, and we didn't really celebrate on Friday so it's just soaking in today. I'm eating a lot because I'm hungry and nervous, 'cause all of his friend will be here and most of the parents are going to come to watch the kid. And I've never really done anything with the parents a ton. I've dropped the kid off at his house and met the mom or dad, but we only exchanged each other's numbers and where we worked and how many kids we had and allergies from kid to kids and maybe once or twice if I had a husband or if I had any hobbies. I don't talk to parents Cristina!" Meredith rambled. Cristina nodded her head and put her arm around Meredith's shoulder.

"It's okay." Cristina said. "I hate the kids and I'll be here the entire time. If I can handle the kids you can handle the parents." Cristina said.

MDMDMDMD

"Hello I'm Mary, Patrick's mom." A woman Meredith thinks she's seen or met before, but can't remember.

"Yeah, Mary." Meredith said with a big, fake smile plastered on her face.

"Um… I'm sorry I forgot your name. I mean Micah and Patrick are really close friends and I don't even know his mom's name." The woman said with a really big happy smile on. Meredith caught the fact that she said Micah and she was about ready to rip this woman's head off. I mean if she didn't remember Meredith's name at least she could just walk on by and ask another adult.

"Meredith and it's Michael not Micah." Meredith said through her extremely big smile. The woman put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh." She said with an extremely annoying giggle. "I'm sorry." The woman passed Meredith and walked over to the present table putting the present she bought down.

"Hello, Meredith, right? Or should I call you Michael's mom?" A man said laughing. Meredith turned her head around to face someone she thought was named Chuck but wasn't sure. She was just glad someone new her name and her son's name. Meredith gave him a fake smile, but not a big as the one she had plastered on her face before hand.

"Call me Meredith, um…Chuck?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, this is Josh." Meredith looked down at the little boy who was carrying a really big present considering his size. The little boy looked up at her and gave a shy smile.

"Where is Michael?" He asked quietly. Meredith turned around looking for her son. She found him pounding Mark with a foam football.

"He is over there with his Uncle. You can go put that gift on the table over there. Then you can go and play with Michael." Meredith said pointing out Michael and the gift table. Meredith looked down at the little boy and he looked freighted.

"Dad the man looks scary." Meredith heard him tell his father.

"Oh, Mark. No Mark is really nice. His daughter is over there with Michael. Michael says he is the best Uncle in the world." Meredith quickly jumped in. Josh looked up at her in awe.

"He's a Daddy?" He asked. Meredith nodded her head and the little boy pushed the gift into his father's arms and ran off the play.

"Thank you for that. I don't think he would have gone if you didn't say that." Chuck said. Meredith smiled at him.

"It's no problem." Meredith said smiling.

"No, seriously if you didn't say that he would have wanted to go back to his mom's house. And it's my day with him. I would like to at least watch him play with a friend rather than not see him at all." He said. Meredith's smile dropped off her face.

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to come to the party. You could have spent the day with your son alone." Meredith apologized. Chuck laughed at what she said.

"Josh is really only confortable with a few adults and you are one of them. When I asked if he wanted to give up a day with me to go to Michael Shepherd's birthday party he said yes so many times I thought he was going to explode." He said. Meredith nodded her head.

"Okay, well there is food and drinks over there and you can mingle with the adults if you're going to stay." Meredith said pointing to the tables and people. Chuck nodded his head and walked passed Meredith.

"Hello. Sorry I'm late." Another mother greeted Meredith.

"Hi." Meredith put a smile on and thought of the ways Derek going to have to thank her for taking the greeting people job.

"I'm the mother of Max, Sam and Parker Harris." She said looking exhausted. Meredith nodded her head.

"I'm Meredith, Michael's mom." She said. Knowing she had never met this woman before. Thinking back she knew that Derek was the one who was at the house when the Harris triplets were here and he was the one who picked up Michael from their house.

"Becky." She shook Meredith's hand. "Is it okay if I don't stay?" She asked.

"Yeah it's fine. We have plenty of adults to watch after the kids." Meredith responded. The mom pushed three gifts into Meredith's hands and basically ran to her car. Meredith looked down at three identical little boys. They were all grinning mysteriously at her. Meredith smiled at them. "Michael's over there." She said. They ran off behind her. Meredith sighed and walked over to the gifts table.

"Hey, are you done with your greeting job?" A man asked her. Meredith turned around.

"Yes, I am." She answered. The man smiled at her and handed her a cup of something.

"Here drink something." He told her. Meredith nodded her head.

"Thanks, Chuck. What is it?" She asked before drinking it. Seeing it wasn't any of the drinks they had out.

"Whiskey." He replied. Meredith looked up at him shocked.

"Why did you bring whiskey to a kids birthday party?" She asked trying to keep her voice quiet.

"I was kidding. It's ice tea." He said with his hands in mock surrender. Meredith walked over to the drinks table after she poured the drink out into the grass.

"I was hoping it was soda." Meredith said putting a fake smile on again.

"Now you made me sad." He said. He walked closer to Meredith and put his arm on her opposite elbow making his arm wrap around her back. Meredith looked at him oddly.

Derek looked over at Meredith and saw her with a fake smile on talking to a man. Derek saw the man walk closer to her.

"I have to go check on something." He told Callie and quickly walked over to Meredith and that man. When he saw the man put his hand around Meredith's back he saw red.

Meredith looked at Chuck oddly and suddenly Chuck was gone. Meredith saw Derek take Chuck over toward the entrance where there were no kids. Meredith watched Derek talk angrily at Chuck. When Derek let go of Chuck's arm Chuck went over to a couple other parents with his head down and quietly listened to the other parents. "Derek?" Meredith asked. He walked over to Meredith and pulled her close to him. "Why did you do that I was about to tell him to back off." Derek's lips cut her off. His hands held her hips as Meredith's hands wrapped around his neck. Derek pulled back before it got above G rated.

"Yes I had to do that. I'm your husband" Derek said against her lips. They pulled back from each other. "Now where's the birthday boy. I think it's cake time." Derek said loud enough for more people to hear. Lexie opened the cake box and took the cake out. Meredith walked over to her and put the candles in.

"Michael!" Derek yelled. Michael came running out of a group of kids and stood beside his father. Richard handed Emma over to Derek and Emma kissed Derek's cheek. Mark pushed Meredith away from the cake and toward Derek. "Hey!" Meredith yelled at Mark. Michael walked over to Meredith and kissed her hand.

"I love you Mommy." He said before walking over to the cake and standing on his toes. Derek bent down to lift Michael up so he could blow out the candles. Cristina handed Levi over to Meredith and everyone sang Happy Birthday.

"Mikey!" Levi yelled at the end of the song. The adults laughed and Michael looked at Derek for acceptance to blow out his candles. Derek nodded his head. Michael blew his candles out and laughed, causing Derek, Meredith, Emma and Levi all to laugh. Someone snapped a photo and Derek let Michael down.

"Happy Birthday Michael!" A little girl yelled out. Michael ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Lets have some cake!" Cristina yelled.

MDMDMDMD

"Yeah, bye." Meredith said to the last of the guests. Meredith turned around and walked into Derek's waiting arms.

"Long party?" Derek said with a chuckle. Meredith laughed along with him and nodded her head.

"I'm starved. I didn't get a chance to eat anything besides two pieces of cake." Meredith said into his chest.

"I can't believe the party went an hour and a half late." Derek said. He let go of Meredith and walked to the living room.

"Yeah. Do we have any pizza left?" Meredith asked rubbing her stomach. Derek sat down on the couch and let a breath of air out.

"No, you kept giving the kids more and more pieces." Derek said. Meredith slid down on the couch beside Derek and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Rarrrr!" Michael said from the floor.

"Ruff, ruff!" Emma said to Michael.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Levi yelled crawling along with Michael and Emma.

"He got a ton of presents and he chooses to play pretend." Meredith said shaking her head. Derek laughs and gets up to walk to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, Derek comes in with a plate of nachos, glass of water, a pint of strawberry ice cream, and another pint of coffee ice cream. "Do you love me?" He asked when Meredith reached out to grab the food. She looked at him with a look that said 'Are you kidding me?'. "Do you love me?" Derek asked again. Meredith sighed.

"Yes, I love you." Meredith answered. Derek smiled and gave Meredith her food. Meredith dug in and didn't look back.

"So, you love me, because I give you food?" Derek asked. Meredith looked at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Of course." She responded and went back to eating.

MDMDMDMD

"Goodnight, my handsome five year old." Meredith whispered into Michael's brown curly hair. She heard him release a sigh in his sleep and smiled. Meredith looked at his freckle filled face and gently traced his button nose, his eyebrows, his full lips, and chin. She softly sighed and tiptoed out of his room and quietly closed his door. She slowly walked into her bedroom and fell onto her bed. She gently closed her eyes and relaxed her body.

"Hey." She heard Derek say as he rubbed his hands up and down her sides. She slowly opened her eyes to see him softly smiling at her. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "You might want to get changed before you fall into a deep sleep." He softly said smiling at her. "I'm going to take a shower. One of the kids threw up on me." He informed walking in the direction of the bathroom. He left the door open and started to undress. Meredith looked around the room with sleepy eyes. She sighed and sat up. Meredith pealed off her t-shirt, jeans and socks. She walked into the bathroom and heard the start of the shower.

"Someone threw up?" She asked.

"Yeah, I cleaned it up." He told her. She nodded her head.

"But you don't have throw up on your shirt?" She said. Derek opened the shower door and looked at her.

"Meredith I changed my shirt. It had vomit on it. I wasn't going to wear that." He said with a laugh. She looked at him threw the mirror.

"Right. I'm tired I didn't think of that." She said threw her toothbrush. She rinsed her mouth out and took the rest of her clothes off. Meredith stepped into the shower and hugged Derek's back.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked turning around in her grasp. She pulled back and shook her head no. "Meredith?" He asked not having to voice any more concerns or questions just her name was enough. She got tears in her eyes and shook her head again. Derek sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He held her until the tears would no longer come. Derek turned them around and let the water stream hit Meredith's back. She shuddered in his grasp and he ran his hands threw her hair soaking it in the process. Derek gently pulled on her hair and she tilted her head back to let the water run over her. Derek cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears way. Derek smiled down at her and softly kissed her lips. Derek pulled back and ran one hand threw her hair.

"Derek." Meredith pleaded. Derek kissed her again and in response Meredith deepened it. Derek pulled back and Meredith could feel him getting harder.

"Meredith, what's wrong?" He asked. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Michael is really five." She whispered not looking into Derek's eyes. He put his hand under her chin and directed her eyes to look into his. As she looked into Derek's eyes she saw sadness and a glint of joy.

"Yes, our first born is five. And we can be sad that he isn't a baby anymore, but he is growing into a nice, handsome, intelligent boy. If we're sad about that then we will never be happy." He said. Meredith smiled and nodded her head. Derek smiled back at her and reached for the body wash. He gave some to Meredith and put some in his own hands. He reached for her and lathered her body up. She did the same and giggled when he roared at her and picked her up.


	7. Please Don't Go

**Okay I'm very sorry it took so long for me to update. All I can say it was writers block and that it was harder for me to write something without one of the main characters, in my story, in it. Also I was sick and didn't feel up to writing. So sorry for being late. Leave a review for me. Tell me if you want McBaby #4. **

Chapter 7 "Please Don't Go"

"Oh God." Meredith whispered in a sweat, lying in bed. She got up and tiptoed into the bathroom. "Why again?" she asked. She sat on the bathroom floor silently crying. Meredith got ahold of her breath and walked over to the sink. She splashed some water on her face and quickly dried it. Meredith tiptoed back into their room.

"Meredith?" Derek asked with his arm stretched out across the bed.

"Yeah, Der. I right here." Meredith said back and slipped into their bed.

"Hey, what's wrong? You sound like you've been crying." Derek asked. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back against his chest.

"Nothing's wrong." She replied. Derek kissed her neck.

"Did you have the dream again?" Derek asked. When he didn't get a response from Meredith he assumed he was right. "The one where…"

"You get shot and I never get to see you again. Yes." Meredith finished. Derek sighed and kissed up her neck. He kissed both of her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, and finally her lips.

"I love you. I will never leave you. Till I'm a hundred and ten years old and in your arms." Derek stated. Meredith sighed and turned around.

"You don't know that. Look at all the bad things that have happened to us. You got shot and I had a miscarriage we made big mistakes and we apart. That can happen again." Meredith said with tears in her eyes.

"Meredith. We have survived all bad things that have happened to us. I think that gives us extra luck. Yes, you had a miscarriage, but, Meredith, we now have three beautiful children. Yes, I got shot, but I survived and we made it through." Derek said as he inter laced their hands and legs. "Now close your eyes and fall asleep with me." Derek said with a smile.

MDMDMDMD

"Mer, wake up." Derek whispered into his wife's ear. He kissed her forehead and gently shook her shoulder. "Meredith, wake up." Derek said while running his hands over her arms.

"Hmmm…what?" Meredith said sleepily not opening her eyes. Derek kissed her cheek.

"Mer, come on I want to say goodbye before I leave." Derek whispered into her ear. He kissed down to her neck and back up to her lips.

"Mmmm that feels good." Meredith mumbled. Derek softly chuckled.

"Mer." He said. She slowly opened her eyes then blinked a few times.

"Hey." She said with a smiled. Derek leaned down and kissed her passionately. She suddenly pulled back. Derek took that change to kiss down her neck. "You're leaving today." She said as she pulled his head up to look her in the eye.

"Yes. I will call you every day and text you during the day." He said while rubbing her back.

"Derek it's for a week and you're going to be in Boston. It's a three-hour difference. You'll be to tired and." Derek's lips cut Meredith off. He deepened the kiss and trailed his hands over her body. Derek rolled on top of her and pulled her shirt off.

MDMDMDMD

"I'll see you next week, Mikey. Love you, be good for Mommy." Derek whispered into Michael's curly hair. He had said goodbye to each of the kids separately last night, but he wanted to say goodbye for himself. Derek tiptoed out of Michael's room and walked across the hall to Emma's room.

"Bye, Emma-bear. I'll see you next week. Love you bunches." Derek whispered into Emma's soft cheek. He repeated he actions in exiting Michael's room and went down the hall to Levi's room.

"Love you bunches Le. Daddy will be back home in a little while. Bye." Derek whispered into Levi's cubby cheek. He walked out of Levi's room and quietly shut his door.

"Hey." Meredith said as he walked to the bottom of the stairs. Derek smiled gently at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Meredith." Derek said into her hair. Meredith nodded her head and sighed.

"Me too." She whispered into his chest.

"You're going to be okay. You said that Cristina would stay here and help out with the kids as much as Cristina will." Derek reassured.

"Yeah." Meredith said quietly. There was a knock on the front door. "That will be Lexie. She said she would stay at the house for the kids so I could drive you to the airport." Meredith said reluctantly pulling away from Derek.

"I'm going to get some breakfast." Derek informed. Meredith walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hi, Meredith." Lexie said happily. Meredith turned around and rolled her eyes leaving the door open for Lexie to enter,

"Lexie, how can you be so happy this early in the morning?" Meredith asked. Lexie followed Meredith to the kitchen.

"Meredith, I had three cups of coffee. Good morning, Derek." Lexie said.

"Morning, Lexie." Derek said looking up form his cereal. Meredith sat down and poured some cereal for herself.

MDMDMDMD

"Okay, Lex. See you later." Meredith said walking out the door.

"Bye, Lexie." Derek said starting to close the door.

"Bye, Derek. See you later Meredith." Lexie said closing the door the rest of the way.

"Meredith I can drive there." Derek said with a chuckle. Meredith let out a laugh and kissed him quickly.

"I'll stay awake this way. You can talk to me, instead of driving next to a sleeping body." Meredith said with a smile walking to her car.

MDMDMDMD

"Do you want to go out?" Derek asked when they boarded the ferry. Meredith looked over at him and unbuckled her seat belt.

"Yeah." She replied. Derek nodded his head and they walked out to the deck. He wrapped his arms around her body and she leaned on him.

"Last night when I was saying goodnight to Mikey he said, 'don't hurt Mommy'." Derek stated. Meredith turned around to look at him with a confused look. Derek put his hands on the railing behind Meredith. "Why would he say that?" Derek asked looking Meredith straight in the eye.

"I don't know." She answered looking behind him when she talked.

"Meredith." Derek pressed.

"Uh…you're leaving?" She asked. Derek looked out at the bay in thought.

"Why would he think me going on a work trip would hurt you?" Derek asked. Meredith quickly turned around trapped in his arms and put her hands on the railing in-between his. "What do you do when I'm gone?" He asked. Meredith stayed silent and looked out into the water. "Meredith."

"Um…I go to work and I pick the kids up. We go home to play. We have a lot of take out. Sometimes if they're lucky I cook spaghetti and make yummy sandwiches and grilled cheese." She answered. Derek stepped forward a little and his chest was against her back.

"Then, why does Michael think you are hurt?" Derek whispered into her ear.

"The first few days I might look sad." Meredith added. Derek nodded his head.

"Okay." He stated. They stood and watched the water until the radio person said to get back into your cars. When they got into the car Derek blasted Clash causing Meredith to giggle and change it to the radio.

MDMDMDMD

"I love you." Derek said hugging her. Meredith nodded her head.

"I love you too. You'll call me when you land?" She asked. Derek nodded his head.

"Yes, I'll call you when I land." Derek answered. He kissed her on the lips. Lingering as he pulled away he smiled and walked away. He quickly turned around and waved at Meredith. He mouthed, "Bye." She waved back.

"Bye." She mouthed back. He walked out of sighed and Meredith walked back to her car.

MDMDMDMD

"MOMMY!" Michael yelled when he saw Meredith walk into the house. Her eyes lit up and she caught Michael in a bear hug.

"Hey, buddy." She said into his neck.

"Did Daddy go to Boston?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." Meredith answered quietly.

"Mama!" Emma yelled through the front hall. Lexie walled in following Levi.

"Ma!" Levi called out holding his arms out for her. Meredith kissed Emma's head and picked up Levi.

"Hey, guys." Meredith smiled. Lexie gave her a glowing happy smile.

"Meredith is it okay if I go? Cause um…Mark and I were going to take Sophia out to the park." Lexie asked.

"Um…yeah. No problem. Go have fun with Sophia." Meredith answered with a smile. She put Levi down and walked Lexie out. "Bye, Lex." She said quietly.

"See you later Meredith." Lexie yelled as Meredith closed the door.

"Mama, why you sad?" Emma asked. Meredith picked her up and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

"I'm not sad, lovebug. I get to spend all day with my most favorite people on the planet." She said happily. Emma wiggled out of Meredith's hands and ran to the living room. Meredith chased Emma into the living room and found Michael playing closest to her.

"MOMMY!" Michael squealed when Meredith picked him up and spun him around. They started to giggle and Meredith lied on the ground with Michael on top of her. Levi ran over to them and jumped on top of Meredith. Emma followed Levi's action and lied on top of Michael and Meredith.

"Dog pile!" Michael screamed out, causing Meredith to giggle and wiggle underneath her little ones.

"Mommy!" Emma yelled. Meredith laughed and started to tickle someone.

"Sop!" Levi yelled as he laughed. Michael laughed and started to tickle Meredith. Emma joined Michael as they all laughed together in a pile.

MDMDMDMD

"Swimming! Swimming! Swimming!" Michael chanted. He had his swimsuit on and was holding his goggles in his hand. Meredith looked over at Michael as she was changing Levi's diaper.

"We are not going swimming, Michael." Meredith said putting Levi's jean shorts and gray Smurf shirt on.

"Why?" He whined. Meredith rolled her eyes and started to walk back to Michael's room with Levi babbling in her arms.

"Because Daddy's not here to help me watch Levi and Emma while I swim with you." Meredith explained as she reached for Michael's dresser for clothes. Michael plopped onto the floor and huffed.

"But Mommy." Michael whined and Meredith knew the fake tears would start.

"I'll let you swim in my bathtub at naptime if you go to bed earlier today." Meredith suggested. Michael's head popped and Meredith saw the glint in his eyes.

"Okay!" Michael announced jumping up and walking to Meredith's bedroom.

"Mike." She yelled. He turned around and looked at her. "Not now at naptime." She laughed.

"Fine." He sulked. He walked back into his room and walked to his dresser.

"I have clothes for you here." She said dangling the clothes in front of his face.

"But I want to wear my brain shirt" He said looking through his t-shirt drawer.

"It's in the washer and we have to meet Cristina for lunch in an hour." She explained. Michael took his blue short sleeve button down, and green and blue checkered cargo shorts.

"How long is an hour." Michael asked buttoning his shirt. Meredith repositioned Levi on her hip.

"We have to be on the ferry in a couple of minutes, Mikey." Meredith said looking at him.

"Okay." He mumbled while putting in shorts on. Meredith ran her hand through his curly brown hair.

"Mama." Emma said giggling. Meredith turned her attention to Michael's bedroom door. She saw Emma in her white leggings and her holding a blue dress with white poka dots. "Hep." She said running over to Meredith. Meredith put Levi on the floor and slipped Emma's dress on her daughter.

"Do you want to wear your blue converse with this or your…"

"Con!" Emma yelled interrupting Meredith. Meredith nodded her head.

"Mommy Levi's chewing on his conver." Michael said. Meredith groaned and picked Levi up.

"Le, germs." She mumbled. She ran her hand over Emma's head and they walked after Meredith. Meredith grabbed Emma's shoes out of her room and walked downstairs.

"Do you want to wear your converses or your high tops?" Meredith asked Michael while she was putting Emma's shoes on.

"High tops!" He said running to his shoes. Michael strapped the Velcro on his shoes and jumped up following Meredith outside.

"Mommy, why do we need so much stuff?" Michael asked watching Meredith grab the diaper bag and put it in the car.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well the diaper bag, stroller, and your bag." He said pointing to each item. Meredith laughed.

"Mikey that's three things. The diaper bag is for Levi. The stroller is for Emma and Levi. And this is my purse." She said navigating her way out of their land.

"What's a purrssss?" He said causing Emma to giggle and Levi to stop babbling to himself.

"It holds all things Mommy needs." She said.

"Ohhh." He announced.

"Mama! Up!" Emma yelled and Meredith turned the music up. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw Michael and Emma dancing in their car seats. She stopped at a stop sign and saw Levi's legs bouncing up and down, so she smiled to herself. "Dance!" Emma ordered and Meredith danced along to the music while driving to the ferry.

MDMDMDMD

"Can we get out?" Michael asked unbuckling his car seat already.

"Will you stay next to me and hold Emma's hand?" Meredith asked turning around to face the kids.

"Yes, I promise." Michael said putting his hand over his heart.

"Okay." Meredith said with a chuckle. She unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Yes!" Emma and Michael yelled. Meredith unbuckled Emma's belt and then Levi's. She put Levi on her hip and took Emma's hand. Michael walked ahead of Meredith.

"Michael, hold Emma's hand." Meredith said. He walked back toward Meredith and took hold of Emma's hand.

MDMDMDMD

"Hey, guys." Cristina said standing up and hugging each of the kids. Michael and Emma climbed up to their chairs and sat down.

"What cool surgeries do you have planned today after lunch?" Meredith asked. Cristina's eyes lit up and the waiter came to take their orders.

"Did you see the way he looked at the us and kids?" Cristina asked looking back at Meredith.

"Cristina, who cares?" Meredith said pulling Levi's hands out of her hair.

"I care. He shouldn't look at us that way." She insisted.

"Michael, Emma do you like the waiter?" Meredith asked after rolling her eyes at Cristina.

"No. He didn't bring food." Emma said playing with her fork. Meredith looked at Michael.

"He looked at me funny." Michael mumbled while stabbing his fork into his placemat.

"You look like your trying to kill your placemat, Mikey." Cristina said taking Michael's fork away.

"That's mine!" He yelled. Cristina groaned and Meredith gave Michael his fork back.

"Don't stab things with it." Meredith instructed. "You said the waiter looked at you funny, right?" Meredith asked. Michael's head popped up and he thought for a moment.

"Yes. I don't like him." Michael answered.

"Here is your drinks and food." The waiter came back and gave them their food.

"Yummy." Emma and Michael stated.

MDMDMDMD

"What are you doing with the munchkins today?" Cristina asked walking with Emma.

"We're going to the park, then we are going home and playing. I'm ordering pizza for dinner and we are going to have a movie night." Meredith said putting Levi into his car seat.

"Okay. Do you want me to come over?" Cristina asked lifting Michael into the car.

"No. I can handle the kids and we're having a movie night Cristina." Meredith said laughing and buckling Emma in.

"So?"

"G-rated movies. Little kid stuff." Meredith said closing the door.

"Oh, right. Well if you need anything I'll be trolling for cases at the hospital." She said waving goodbye to the kids and walking to her car.

"Bye." Meredith shouted getting into the car.

"See you later." She faintly heard.

"Mikey are you buckled?" She asked.

"Yup."

MDMDMDMD

"Mommy, can we go to the slide?" Michael asked with Emma beside him. Meredith looked up at them.

"Yeah, just don't go anywhere that you can't see me." She answered. Michael and Emma ran off.

"Mama!" Levi giggled. Meredith looked back at him and took the mulch out of his mouth.

"Levi, are you hungry?" Meredith asked.

"Ya." He said standing up and racing to the stroller. Meredith ran after him and scooped him into her arms. She grabbed his gold fish crackers and put him in the stroller to eat. Meredith sat down on the bench and took her phone out of her purse.

"_At the hotel miss u guys give them my lov_" She read on the screen on her phone. Meredith smiled and put it away.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" She heard Michael yelled. Meredith looked up and saw Michael running toward her with a worried look on his face.

"Mike! What's wrong?" She asked concerned. He stopped and quickly caught his breath.

"Emma's stuck." Michael said pulling on Meredith's hand. Meredith pulled him to a stop and she bent down to his level.

"Where is she and how is she stuck?" Meredith asked.

"She's on the jungle gym and her head's stuck." Michael said pulling on Meredith's hand again.

"Okay. Michael I'll go get Emma. Can you stay with Levi and yell if you need me?" She asked. Michael huffed and nodded his head. Meredith watched him stand and talk to Levi for a second before going to search for Emma.

Meredith found Emma with her head stuck between two poles. She rushed over to her and bent in a way that Emma could see her. "Emma, stay still okay." Meredith softly instructed.

"K." Emma said between tears. Meredith softly told Emma what she was doing to calm both of them down. Meredith got Emma's head un-stuck and picked her up. Emma shed quiet tears and hid her face in Meredith's chest. Meredith traced circles on Emma's back.

"Mommy!" Michael yelled when he saw Meredith. "Emma!" Michael yelled with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Mikey." Meredith breathed when she was close enough for him to hear her.

"Mommy, can I go play on swings?" Michael asked with a cracker in his mouth. Meredith looked down at Emma and thought. When Emma sniffled into Meredith's chest she gave Michael a sad look.

"Sorry, buddy. We can go home and walk the trails if you want." Meredith suggested. Michael huffed.

"Okay." He mumbled. Meredith put Emma in the stroller beside Levi. They walked to the car with Michael pouting. Meredith picked Michael up and put him in the car. She did the same with Emma and buckled her up. Meredith shut the door and pushed the stroller to the driver's side of the car.

"Ma." Levi said with a smile. He tapped Meredith's chest and smiled again.

"That's my boy." Meredith smiled and opened the door. She put Levi in his car seat and buckled him in. She closed his door and opened the trunk door. She groaned when she put everything in the trunk. Meredith heard laughing and sighed. Meredith quickly grabbed her purse, closed the trunk, and jogged to the driver door.

"Mike!" She heard a giggling Emma yell when she slid into her seat. Meredith turned around and saw Michael making funny faces at Emma and Levi. Meredith laughed along with the kids and started the car.

MDMDMDMD

"Mommy, come on!" Michael yelled walking the trail in front of Meredith. She had Levi in a baby carrier on her chest. Emma was stomping on the ground and clutching Meredith's hand.

"Mikey, Levi's hungry and Emma's tired." Meredith informed and once again taking her hair out of Levi's mouth.

"But Mommy." Michael whined.

"Do you remember what I promised you what we would do during naptime today?" Meredith asked. Michael quickly turned around and his face was full of joy.

"Okay!" He shouted turning around and walking back. Meredith laughed.

"Mike, if we go that way it will take longer. But if we go this way it will take us back to the house." Meredith had learned more about the forty acres of land Derek and her own more in the past eight years.

"Okay." He said turning around once again and walking in the direction Meredith pointed to.

MDMDMDM

"No nap!" Emma yelled. Meredith sighed and heard the cries of Levi meaning he had been woken by Emma's protests to nap.

"Emma, please for Mommy." Meredith begged. Emma had a tight grip on the couch and as Meredith tried to pull Emma off the couch and failed. "What do you want in order for you to take a nap?" Meredith asked. Emma turned around and her face had lit up.

"Two cookies." She answered with a smile on. Meredith laughed.

"You really know how to get what you want." Meredith said picking Emma up and walking with her to the kitchen. She heard Levi's cries die down and reminded herself to check on him just to be sure. Meredith handed two cookies to Emma.

"Tank you." She said with a smile. Meredith walked upstairs with her and put Emma in her bed. Meredith walked across the hall to Michael's room and saw him sleeping on the floor surrounded by his toy cars. She smiled and gently closed the door. Meredith walked down the hall to Levi's room and quietly opened the door. She saw him lying on his back, his legs up in the air, and his head looking at the wall beside his crib. She quietly closed the door and made her way downstairs.

Meredith heard the ringtone for Derek on her phone and picked up. "Hi." Se breathed.

"Meredith, how is your day going?" Derek asked happily.

"Fine. We went to lunch with Cristina and the waiter looked at us judgmentally. When we went to the park Emma's head got stuck between two poles. Then when we came home she only wanted to take a nap if she got two cookies." Meredith informed. Derek let out a small chuckle and sighed.

"Well remember the time you went to a conference?" Derek said.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Well Michael refused to nap the whole five days." Derek informed. Meredith laughed.

"Yeah, he told me 'Daddy doesn't make me nap.' when you went to work one day and I was home with the kids." Meredith said.

"Well he wouldn't nap at all. But I did get to sleep late everyday I wanted to." He said laughing. Meredith laughed along with him until she heard commotion on his line. "Sorry, I have to go." Derek apologized.

"What's going on?" She asked worried.

"I stepped out of a lecture on gynecology to talk to you. Someone was sent to find me. I have to go give a lecture now." Derek said calmly.

"Okay. Love you." Meredith said.

"Call me before the kids go to bed. Love you too." He responded and hung up the phone. Meredith hung up also and sighed.

"Call you." She whispered to herself. She turned on the television on low and watched a random soap opera.

MDMDMDMD

"Movie Night!" Meredith yelled through out the house. She heard squeals of excitement come from Michael's room and saw Levi running to her. She bent down and hugged him. Michael came running down the stairs and Emma slid down after him.

"Movie!" Michael yelled running to the couch. He climbed up and sat down looking toward Meredith in excitement. Emma followed Michael's actions and Meredith walked with Levi to the couch. She lifted him up beside Michael and went to the DVD player.

"Do you want to watch Toy Story or Rio?"

"RIO!" Michael yelled.

"Io!" Levi said a second after Michael.

"Rio!" Emma yelled after Michael and Levi.

"Okay then. It's Rio." Meredith said putting the movie in.

MDMDMDMD

Ding Dong

Meredith walked to the front door and opened the door. She saw a teenaged boy with shaggy hair and acne.

"Okay that will be…" He stopped midsentence when he looked up and saw her. Meredith looked at him questioning.

"How much?" Meredith asked the guy.

"Um…um… you." He stuttered.

"I what?" She asked looking behind her.

"You s…save…saved." He stuttered.

"I saved?" She asked.

"You." He cleared his throat. "You saved my brother's life. James Mitchell." He said quickly. Meredith opened her mouth then decided to bit her lip instead. "Thank you." He said. Then he looked down at the pizza and handed her the box.

"It's my job. So, how much will the pizza be?" She asked while opening her wallet.

"I'll pay for it." He said. Meredith laughed.

"No, seriously. How much?" She asked. He shook his head no. Meredith took a twenty and gave him the money.

"No, I got it. It's the least I could do for someone who saved my big brother's life." He said taking a step back.

"No, take the money." She insisted. He shook his head again. "If you don't take the money I'm going to give you the pizza back." She used her "Attending" voice on him.

"Okay, it's only fifteen dollars."

"Take the five dollar tip." Meredith insisted. He sighed and took the money. Meredith watched him shuffle to his car. "Thanks for the pizza." She called out. Meredith walked back inside and saw Michael standing right behind her with a shocked look on his face. "Hey, Mike." Meredith said passing him while going to the kitchen.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?" She asked putting the pizza down on the table.

"Why didn't the pizza guy not want money?" Michael questioned.

"Because I helped fix his brother up." Meredith answered.

"Was his brother sick?"

"Yes." She said putting slices of pizza on plates.

"Can I have a big slice?" He asked. Meredith simply nodded her head and handed him a paper plate.

"You can go to the living room." Meredith instructed pointing to the kitchen door. Michael nodded his head and walked to the living room with his pizza. Meredith leaned on the kitchen counter and took a deep breath in. She slowly let it out.

"Food!" Meredith heard Emma's voice yell out. She quickly cut a piece of pizza up and divided the slice onto two plates. She graved the box and went to the living room.

"Mama!" Levi said toddling over to her and reaching up. Meredith walked over to the couch and gave Emma a plate. She put the box on the coffee table and picked Levi up onto her lap. She put his plate on his lap and balanced both him and the plate.

"Yum." Emma said chewing away.

MDMDMDMD

"Hello."

"DADDY!" Michael yelled into the phone. Meredith laughed and started to tickle Emma who was lying on the ground.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah?" Michael asked into the phone.

"How was your day, buddy?" Derek asked.

"Aunt Lexie was here this morning and then we went to lunch with Aunty Cristina and we went to the park and then we walked the trails and then we had a movie night and and we had pizza and ice cream and Mommy played with us all day." Michael informed excitedly.

"Humm. That sounds like fun." Derek responded.

"Yeah." Michael said.

"I love you, Mikey Mike. Give Mommy kisses for me and be good." Derek said.

"Okay. Love you too. Bye bye." Michael said dropping the phone on the ground and racing over to tickle Emma.

"Mike." Meredith groaned. She picked the phone up. "Derek are you still there?" She asked. She could hear Derek's laughter.

"Did he drop the phone and run away?"

"Yes." Meredith sighed. "Do you want to talk to Levi?"

"Yeah." Derek responded. Meredith walked over to Levi and sat down next to him.

"Here he is." Meredith said before putting the phone next to Levi's ear.

"Levi? It's daddy." Derek said. Levi's mouth curved into a smile.

"Dada! You phone." Levi said to the phone. He was examining the object.

"I love you, Le." Derek said.

"Love you." Levi copied.

"Bye bye little man." Derek said. Meredith saw Levi's return to his toy and put the phone back to her ear.

"Levi's face lit up when he heard your voice." Meredith informed while walking over to Emma.

"Can I say goodnight to Emma?" Derek asked. Meredith handed Emma the phone.

"Dada?" Emma questioned.

"Hey, Emma-bear."

"Me love you." She said.

"I love you too, Em. Be good for Mommy for me okay."

"Okay. Bye bye." Emma said.

"Bye, Emma." Derek said. Meredith took the phone.

"Goodnight Derek. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Meredith said.

"Night, Mer. Love you." He said.

"Love you too. Bye." She said.

"Bye." Meredith hung the phone up and sat down next to a sleepy Emma.

MDMDMDMD

"Night, Em." Meredith said closing Emma's door. She walked down the hall and looked in Levi's room. She saw him fast asleep facing the door. She closed the door and walked to Michael's room.

"Hey, Mike." Meredith sighed. Michael was curled up on his bed with his eyes wide open.

"Goodnight, Mommy. I love you." He said. Meredith nodded her head and quickly kissed his cheek.

"Night, Mikey Mike." She said walking to his door. "Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite." She slowly closed his door and walked to his room.

MDMDMDMD

Meredith tossed and turned in bed and couldn't sleep. She sighed and sat up. Meredith grabbed her book off her bedside table. She opened the book to the first page and her cell rang. Meredith quickly closed her book and grabbed her phone.

"Grey." She answered automatically.

"Grey, this is Shepherd." He heard Derek's voice reply. Meredith let out a small laugh.

"Hey, I didn't look at the caller id."

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked.

"Well it's eleven here and two in the morning there. I should be asking you why you're up at two in the morning." She replied.

"I couldn't sleep." He stated.

"Neither could I."

"What should we do about that?" He asked. Meredith laughed.

"I was going to read, but you interrupted me."

"Oh, now did I."

"Yes you did." Derek laughed and Meredith joined in.

"Meredith, I miss you."

"Derek, it's hasn't even been twenty-four hours."

"Oh, come on. You know you miss me."

"A little bit." She confessed. Derek laughed again and sighed.

"Video chat tomorrow?" He asked. Meredith nodded her head.

"Yeah."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Night." Derek hung up the phone and Meredith followed his actions.


	8. Home

**I am so so so sorry this is late. I have exams and I have to do really well on them because I'm that type of person. I have to do really well on the end of the semester exams. Plus I was sick during all of that. I want to say happy birthday to my brother Michael. You inspire me very day. No, Michael my character was not named after my brother. It is a family name and I've always liked it. He was the original Mikey Mike, but he was not as well behaved as my character. Anyway I'm sorry this is late and I hope you like it. ****Review**** and I want to know who want's another McBaby. **

Chapter 8  "Home"

Meredith heard the annoying sound of her alarm go off and someone kick her in the lower back. "Ouch." She groaned while turning the alarm off.

"Sorry, Mommy." A small voice apologized. Meredith turned and found Michael next to her with Emma cuddling Levi behind him. She sighed and kissed Michael's forehead.

"It's okay, Mike." She whispered. Michael sleepily smiled at her. "Can you go to your room and get ready? We're going to get Daddy at the airport in a little while." She informed him softly. He nodded his head and rubbed his eyes before getting out of the bed and walking to his bedroom. Meredith looked over at Emma and Levi fast asleep and hoped that they would stay that way while she showered.

MDMDMDM

Meredith stepped out of the shower and walked out into the bedroom. She saw Emma sitting up and looking around the room. "Good morning, sleepyhead." Meredith greeted. Emma turned her head in Meredith's direction and gave her the same sleepy smile Michael did. Meredith smiled back and grabbed panties, a bra, a royal blue blouse, and jeans. Emma looked down at Levi and lay back down with him. Meredith quickly got dressed and walked over to Emma and Levi.

"Mommy." Emma whispered with her finger over her lips. Meredith nodded her head and sat down on the bed.

"Can Mommy go dry her hair while you be a big girl and stay with Levi?" Meredith asked. Emma's eyes went wide at the words big girl. She nodded her head and cuddled up with Levi. Meredith took this chance to dry her hair.

"Mama!" She heard Emma yell just as she finished. She raced back into the bedroom and saw Levi sitting up next to Emma.

"Yes?" She asked out of breath. Emma smiled at her and scooted to the edge of the bed. She hopped of and ran over to Meredith.

"Evi up." She said before running out of the room and in the direction of her own room. Meredith shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Levi.

"Do you want to watch me get ready, uh?" She cooed. Levi rubbed his eyes when Meredith sat him in the sink next to her. She applied a small amount of makeup and added some more curl to her hair. Meanwhile Levi chewed on Meredith's toothbrush and stared at himself in the mirror. "Okay, lets go see what your brother and sister are doing." She said picking up Levi and walking over to Michael's room. She found Michael sitting on the floor in a t-shirt, jacket, jeans and neon green socks. He was playing with his toy cars. He looked up.

"Hi, Mommy." He said happily and then went back to playing. Meredith looked at Levi for approval and saw him already looking at Emma's open door. Meredith shrugged and walked into Emma's room. She saw Emma digging in her toy chest wearing her pink footy pajamas. She smiled and put Levi down next to Emma's closet and picked up jeans, a purple t-shirt, an orange jacket and pink socks. Meredith pulled Emma toward her causing Emma to protest. She took Emma's pajamas off and got her pants on, before Emma decided she didn't like Meredith dressing her and ran out of the room. Meredith groaned walked out into the hallway. Meredith looked in Michael's room.

"Em ran over near Levi's room and the guest bedrooms." He said. Meredith walked over to them and checked each of the rooms before finding Emma in one of the guest bathrooms, giggling in the shower. She picked Emma out of the shower and walked with her back to her room. Meredith once again sat Emma on the floor and put her shirt on followed by Emma's jacket then socks. Meredith reached over and grabbed her converses and quickly put them on. Emma pouted when Meredith kissed her forehead and picked Levi up.

"I'll be back in a minute Em." Meredith informed walking out of Emma's room and down the hall to Levi's. Levi babbled away about something while Meredith changed his diaper and changed him into a white t-shirt and jeans. She grabbed a pair of green socks and a pair of orange sock and dangled them in front of Levi's face. "Which one do you want to wear?" She asked. Levi giggled and reached up for the orange socks. "Good, choice." She said putting them on him. She reached over for his shoes and he rolled off the changing table. Meredith's reflexes went into action and she caught him against the changing table. Levi giggled and Meredith picked the shoes up. She quickly put his shoes on and walked with him down the hall.

MDMDMDMD

"Mommy, when is Daddy coming home?" Michael asked. Meredith looked over at him across kitchen.

"Um, today. We're going to get him at the airport in a little while." She answered putting three bowls, filled with cereal, down on the table.

"Okay." Michael said digging into his cereal. Meredith nodded her head and sat down next to him eating her own breakfast.

"Mama, where Dada?" Emma asked with her hands up in a questioning pose.

"He is on a plane." She answered. Emma ooed at what Meredith said and smiled.

"Going swoosh. Swoosh." She said moving her spoon in a plane motion. Meredith nodded her head.

"Oosh!" Levi said giggling with his hands up near his smiling face. Meredith looked over at him and tickled his tummy causing him to grab hold of her hand and giggle into it. Meredith's face broke out into a big smile and she made funny faces at him.

"Mommy!" Michael yelled through his laughter. Meredith stopped her funny faces toward Levi and turned her head.

"Yes?" She asked in a squeaky voice. Emma and Michael broke out into laughter. Michael took a big breath.

"You funny!" He said breaking into laughter when Meredith stuck her tongue out at him, squinted her eyes, shook her head side to side fast and made a funny noise. Emma looked over at Meredith and laughed causing her milk and cereal to come out of her mouth.

"Uh oh." Levi said pointing a little finger at Emma. Emma coughed and Meredith quickly stood and rounded the table to rub circles on Emma's back in order to calm her.

"Emmy, you okay!" Michael yelled hopping off his chair and running over to Emma. Emma latched onto Meredith's hand and tears started to roll down her face. She hiccupped a few times and Meredith picked her up.

"You'll be okay, lovebug." Meredith softly said to Emma patting her on the back. Meredith looked down at Levi and noticed he had tears in his eyes. She stuck her tongue out at Levi through a smile. She saw his tearful eyes turn into his sparkle full big blue eyes. His face had a big smile and Meredith laughed when Michael gave Levi a confused look.

"Mommy, Levi's smiling." Michael said looking up at Levi in his high chair. Meredith smiled down at Michael. He gave her the same confused look.

"Yazwap." She said quickly and gave him a funny smile. Michael broke out into laughter and his hands landed on Meredith's legs. She smiled when Emma's head came up from it's resting place on Meredith's shoulder.

"Mama?" She said. Meredith wiped Emma's tears off her face and smiled at her.

"Yes, Emma." Meredith said becoming more serious. Emma smiled at her and stuck her tongue out. Emma broke out into a fit of giggles and held her hands up to cover her face. Meredith laughed along with her kids and when Emma slowly dropped her hands Meredith pecked her nose. Emma smiled and put her hands on Meredith's cheeks. She gave Meredith's nose a slobber full kiss. Meredith scrunched up her nose. "Eww. That was slobbery." Meredith said in her squeaky voice.

MDMDMDMD

"Do you see him?" Michael asked jumping up and down. Meredith adjusted Levi on her hip again and shook her head.

"No." She answered. Michael huffed. Emma jumped up and down trying to see people. "Wait…um…yeah. DEREK!" Meredith yelled waving her free hand in the air. She saw Derek's head pop up and smile. He ran the rest of the way to them while Michael was running toward Derek. Derek caught Michael midair after he dropped his bag. Meredith waited with Emma and Levi while Derek put Michael down and picked his bag up. Meredith had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey." Derek said giving Meredith a peck on the lips while rubbing Levi's back.

"Da!" Levi yelled. Derek smiled and grabbed him out of Meredith's hands.

"Hi, Levi. Oh, did you get a booboo?" Derek asked seeing the cut on his right cheek. Levi's bottom lip went out and Derek kissed his nose. Levi giggled and gave Derek a sloppy kiss. He then turned and reached out for Meredith. She put him back on her hip and smiled at Derek.

"Daddy." Emma said hugging Derek's leg. Derek picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Emma-bear." Derek said into her hair. Emma giggled and wiggled in his arms. Derek let her down on the ground and gave Meredith a peck on the cheek. "Lets get out of here." He whispered into her ear grabbing his bags. Meredith grabbed Emma's hand and saw Michael grab hold of Derek's big bag, She laughed and saw Derek instruct him to hold onto it with him informing his son that he was in fact helping.

MDMDMDMD

"Mer." Derek said after he had unpacked his bags. Meredith turned around smiled at him.

"Yes?" She asked. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you want to do dinner tonight? Me, you, food, and romance." He asked. She hummed and swayed back and forth in his arms.

"Um…I don't know." She answered. He frowned and pouted she gave him a grin. "Who would watch the kids?" She asked. He smiled at her knowingly.

"I asked Mark and he said that the kids shouldn't be scarred from all the reunion noise tonight." He said grinning. Meredith gave him a shocked face and slapped his chest.

"Derek Shepherd! You tell Mark about our sex!" She whispered angrily. He gave her a confused look.

"No. Remember Lexie used to sleep in your or our attic at your Mom's house. When ever I would go away for a day or two and we would see each other again. There were most likely there." He reminded. She got a look of understanding on her face.

"So, dinner you and me." She said smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he nodded his head.

"Yes, and Mark offered to let the kids sleep over." He said kissing her cheeks and starting to go to her neck.

"Oh, that's nice." She moaned. Derek stifled a chuckle.

"So…" He kissed up her neck. "Do," kiss. "You," He lifted his head so he was closer to her lips. "Want," He gave her a kiss on the lips. As he pulled back he saw Meredith smiling brightly. "To do," He gave her another kiss. "Dinner?" He said. She softly giggled.

"Yes." She breathed. He smiled and kissed her deeply.

"Good." He mumbled against her lips. She laughed and tightened her arms. Meredith moaned when his tongue entered her mouth. She felt Derek smile against her lips. When she searched his mouth he moaned into her mouth.

"Daddy, stop kissing Mommy. I want to play with you." Michael ordered on the grass with a football. Meredith jumped and Derek pulled back. They both looked at each other shocked before looking over at Michael. He was covering his eyes with his hand and they could see his blue eyes between slightly opened fingers. Meredith and Derek laughed.

"Okay, Mikey. I'm coming." Derek said through chuckles. She released him and pushed him over to the steps leading down to the grass. He laughed, quickly looked over his shoulder at her before walked over to Michael.

"Why do you have to kiss all the time?" Meredith heard Michael whine. Derek laughed and went into an explanation of love. Meredith face grew a big smile as she walked into the house and picked up a few toys.

MDMDMDMD

"Mama! Look!" She heard Emma yell when she walked into the living room. Meredith stopped dead in her tracks and her smile dropped off her face.

"What did you do, Emma Grace?" Meredith said sternly. The big smile on Emma's face fell and she got tears in her eyes. She stuck her bottom lip out and it trembled. Meredith sighed and walked over to where Emma was cover in green maker. Meredith sat down next to Emma and looked over at Levi sleeping soundly in the playpen. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw he was not covered in marker too. Meredith turned her attention to Emma again and uncovered her t-shirt sleeve to see if there was marker underneath her clothes. She gave a small smile when she saw Emma only covered her face, arms, hands, neck and feet.

MDMDMDMD

"Hey, where have you been?" Derek questioned when Meredith came downstairs soaked to the skin. Meredith groaned and flopped down on the couch.

"Emma drew green marker all over her skin. I had to give her a bath. And apparently she doesn't like to take baths anymore." Meredith informed. Derek nodded his head.

"You're really wet." He said trying to hide his smile.

"Don't laugh at me!" She said whacking him on the chest. He faked being hurt and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so loud. I just got Michael to take a nap and put Levi upstairs." He said. She looked at him with happiness.

"All the kids are upstairs sleeping?" She asked.

"Yes, they are." Derek conformed. Meredith smiled, taking his hand and walking over to the door.

"We can't go outside. They're sleeping. What if one of them wakes up?" Derek said pulling her back to him. Meredith groaned.

"Wanna go take a bath?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"I like that idea, but not right now." He said pulling her closer to him. She smiled up at him.

"Okay, do you wanna have sex?" She asked getting right to the point. Derek smiled.

"Yes." He said as his face lit up like a little boy on Christmas morning. He took her hand and dragged her over to the laundry room.

"Where are we going?" She asked laughing. He turned around and put his finger over her lips.

"Shh." He said opening the door. He turned around and quickly closed it. Derek pulled her flush against his body and walked backward toward the dryer. Meredith laughed before Derek's lips came crashing down on her lips. Derek turned them around and lifted Meredith into the air before placing her on the rumbling dryer.

"Oh." She gasped. Derek smiled at her and kissed up her neck. He reached her jaw line and kissed over it. "Derek." Meredith whispered. Derek kissed up to the corner of her mouth and pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Yes." He breathed. She sucked in a breath of air when his hot breath fanned her face. She gave him a small smile and her hands smoothed over his chest.

"I…love…you." She said slowly and with each word moved closer to Derek's lips. Her hands stopped right at it top button of his shirt, her finger barely grazing his skin. She let her legs softly slide against his. Derek slowly closed his eyes and Meredith followed. He leaned in and they slowly, softly kissed. Her grip on his shirt and his grasp on her waist tightened slightly. Meredith ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. They searched each other's mouths. Meredith's fingers started to work on his shirt buttons. Derek pulled her blouse out of her jeans and attacked her buttons.

Derek moaned into her mouth and moved his hands up to her hair. She made a sound of protest and her hands went to her blouse. Derek removed her hands and started unbuttoning himself. Kissing fiercely Meredith wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He gave up on unbuttoning her blouse and pulled it over her head. She undid the last button on his shirt and forced it off his shoulders. They pulled back for much needed air and Meredith's hands went to his belt as she panted. Derek pulled her hair back from her neck and kissed up and down, finding the stop he knew drove her crazy. She undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. She took the zipper and slowly inched it down. Her hands pushed his pants down and her hand slipped underneath his boxers. Derek moaned when she slid her hand along his length.

"Mer." Derek moaned. She smiled and kissed along his chest. She stroked his length and he shuddered. "God, Meredith." He said. Meredith smiled into his skin and Derek breath in her hair.

"Derek pants. Please." Meredith said into his chest. Derek nodded his head and undid her belt. He quickly undid her pants.

"Lift." He panted. She moved one hand up to his shoulder and lifted up as he quickly slid her pants and panties down her butt. He placed her back on the rumbling dryer and slid a finger over her folds. Meredith moaned and brought her other hand up to his shoulders. She leaned up and kissed Derek's jaw line.

"I want you." Meredith whispered into his ear. Derek moaned and she tightened her legs around his waist. "Now." She demanded. Derek chuckled softly and ran his head along her center.

"Mmmmhm. I love you, Meredith." Derek said softly.

"I love you too, Derek." Meredith whispered. Derek kissed her and entered her in one swift motion. "Mmmmh. I really love you." Meredith panted into Derek's ear. She felt him smile against her shoulder and turn his head to kiss her neck. They rocked their hips together forming a nice rhythm. Meredith ran her hands up and down his bareback.

"I love you too, Mer." Derek mumbled. They built the friction between each other and their moaning got louder.

"Der, faster." Meredith panted. Derek nodded his head and sped up. "Yes." Meredith breathed into his ear. They could feel their energy building up and up. Derek could feel Meredith's walls clamping down on him.

"Mer." Derek panted. He kissed her to silence her screams of ecstasy. Meredith's trailed her hands up to his hair and tangled her fingers in his curls. Meredith felt him twitch inside her and quickly crashed her lips against his. She kissed away his screams and held onto him when his legs started to shake. He lifted her off the rumbling dryer and slid onto the floor. Meredith fell down beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence listening to each other's breathing retuning to normal.

"I missed you." Meredith softly broke their silence. Derek nodded his head and kissed her on the head.

"Me too." Derek whispered. Meredith nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his waist. They hugged each other in silence looking into space, and thinking quietly.

"We should probably get dressed." Meredith informed.

"Yeah." Derek breathed. Neither of them moved and they just sat in peace. Meredith shivered and Derek moved away from her to look her in the eye. "Lets get dressed." He said standing and offering his hands to her. She took them and stood up next to him. They grabbed their clothes and slowly got dressed. Derek cupped her cheek and softly kissed her.

"That was just a taste of tonight, mister." Meredith said grinning. Derek laughed and nodded his head kissing her again. He opened the door and they walked out.

MDMDMDMD

"Hey, Mikey." Meredith said from the living room. Michael rubbed his eyes and sleepily smiled at her.

"Hi, Mommy." He said climbing up onto the couch and curling into Meredith. She wrapped one arm around him and kissed his head.

"Did you have a nice nap?" She asked. He nodded his head and breathed in her scent.

"You smell like Mommy." He said with a smile. Meredith looked down at him and smiled.

"Is that a good smell?" She asked. He hummed.

"Yes. I really like it." He said sitting up and kissing Meredith's nose. Meredith smiled at him and kissed his nose back. Michael giggled and Meredith tickled his tummy. He fell onto Meredith's lap in a fit of giggles.

"I love you, Mikey Mike." She said leaning down and giving him a raspberry.

"Mommy!" Michael screamed. Derek walked in carrying Levi and laughed. "Daddy!" Michael yelled. "Help!" He screamed. Derek walked over and rubbed Meredith's arm. She looked up and he kissed her. As he kissed her, his free hand rolled Michael off Meredith's lap. Derek pulled back and Meredith found Michael on the floor giggling. She reached down for him and Michael crawled away. Meredith stood up and Derek grabbed her arm. She looked back at him and he pulled her back to him and Levi.

"Ma!" Levi yelled reaching out for Meredith. Meredith smiled down at him and took him from Derek.

"I love you." Derek reminded as he walked past her over to Michael.

"Pay!" They heard Emma yell out sliding down the stairs. Meredith looked over to the stairs. She saw Emma stand up and run over to them. Meredith watched her run and jump onto Michael's back making him fall down onto his stomach.

"Ouch." They heard Michael say quietly. Derek walked over to them and picked up Emma.

"Em, why did you jump on Mikey?" Derek asked holding her up to his face. Emma smiled at him and put her hands on his cheeks.

"He big brother." She said nodding her head. Michael stood up and walked over to Derek holding Emma.

"She hurt me!" He said pointing up at Emma. Emma looked down at Michael and Derek slowly put her on the floor.

"Michael she didn't mean to…" Derek trailed off when he saw Michael cross his arms over his chest and stick his bottom lip out. "Michael Christopher you know your little sister was just trying to play." Derek said kneeling down to Michael's level.

"Hurt." He huffed out. Michael turned his back to Emma. Emma got tears in her eyes and her bottom lip trembled. Derek looked back at Meredith for help, but saw her making funny faces at a laughing Levi.

"Emma can you say you're sorry to Michael?" Derek asked. Emma nodded her head.

"Me sowy." Emma apologized quietly to Michael. Michael sniffled and turned around.

"Michael what do you say?" Derek asked him. Michael looked up at Derek with big eyes. Derek nodded his head and Michael uncrossed his arms.

"It's okay." Michael mumbled. Emma sniffled and rubbed her nose.

"Can you give each other a big hug?" Derek asked putting his hands on their backs. Michael took a step closer to Emma and wrapped his arms around her. Emma wrapped her arms around Michael's torso and they swayed back and forth together. Derek rubbed both of their backs and removed his hands. "Do you feel better now?" He asked. Michael and Emma pulled apart and they both nodded their heads.

"I love you Emma." Michael said and he quickly kissed her cheek. Emma smiled at him.

"I 'ove you Mikey." Emma said kissing his cheek back. Michael smiled back at her.

"You want to play trucks?" He asked. Emma nodded her head and they walked over to the toy chest to grab trucks.

"You handled that very well." Meredith said smiling at Levi. Levi laughed at her and his hands hit her chest. Derek smiled over at her and slowly made his way toward them. Derek pulled Levi out of Meredith's hands.

"Roar." Derek said into Levi's ear. Levi clapped his hands.

"Ahhh!" He yelled turning his head to Derek. Derek turned Levi around and blew a raspberry on Levi's tummy. "Da!" Levi laughed. Derek laughed back at him. Derek puffed his cheeks out and crossed his eyes, causing Levi to laugh and try to puff his own cheeks out. Meredith laughed at Derek's face and stood up. She walked over to Michael and Emma while Derek made funny faces at Levi.

"Mommy look Daddy makes funny faces too!" Michael yelled pointing over at Derek. Derek turned around and looked at Meredith with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh really. Mommy makes funny faces?" Derek said. Meredith's cheeks turned pink and she laughed. "Can Mommy show Daddy some of her funny faces?" Derek said excited.

"Yeah, Mommy do the one you did this morning." Michael said turning his attention to Meredith. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Well that's a very interesting face Meredith." Derek said smiling.

"No!" Emma yelled standing and walking over to Meredith. She put her hands on Meredith's face and tried to form the face. Meredith took Emma's hands away from her face.

"Okay, Mommy will do the face." Meredith caved. Derek cheered pumping Levi's hands in the air as he did. Levi smiled and giggled. Meredith stuck her tongue out, squinted her eyes, shook her head and made her 'yazwap' noise. Everyone laughed at her face and Meredith threw her head back laughing.

"Funny Mommy!" Michael yelled leaning on her. Meredith smiled and wrapped her arms around his small body. Emma fell onto Meredith and laughed.

"I love you guys." Meredith said. She heard the radio turn on and looked over at Derek holding Levi and dancing. "Oh, no." Meredith said loudly. Michael and Emma's heads popped up and they laughed watching Derek dance around the room with Levi in his arms. Michael hopped up and began dancing around with Derek. Meredith and Emma sat on the ground laughing at the boys.

"Come on party poopers! Dance!" Derek yelled out. They heard laughter come out of Michael and Levi. Meredith rolled her eyes and stood up pulling Emma up into her arms. They bounced and danced around the room together. No one was on beat, no one danced very well, and no one cared.

MDMDMDMD

"Are you ready to have the most awesome time with your favorite Aunt and Uncle!" Mark yelled out when Meredith, Derek, Michael, Emma, and Levi came into their apartment. They could smell something really good cooking, saw Sophia run out and jump next to Mark, and saw a bunch of toys around the apartment.

"You're not my favorite Aunt and Uncle." Michael stated. Mark's face fell and Lexie frowned.

"Michael, why would you say that?" Meredith said sternly. Michael looked up at her confused. Then turned back to Mark and Lexie.

"You're my most favorite of all time Aunt and Uncle!" He screamed. Michael put his hands in the air and ran around Mark, Lexie and Sophia. Sophia joined Michael in running around the apartment and they squealed and laughed. Meredith handed Lexie the diaper bag and over night bag. Meredith kissed Levi's forehead, cheeks and nose.

"I love you, Levi. Be good for Aunt Lexie and Uncle Mark. I'll see you in the morning." Meredith said. She kissed his head again and handed him to Lexie.

Derek kissed Emma's head, cheeks and nose. "I love you, Emma-bear. Be a good girl. Mommy and I will see you in the morning." Derek said into Emma's hair. He put her on the floor and saw Meredith hand Levi to Lexie.

"Mikey, do you want to say goodbye?" Meredith asked. Michael came running to the door and gave Meredith a big hug and a quick kiss.

"I love you Mommy." He said hugging her again. Meredith kissed his head.

"I love you too, Mikey Mike. I'll see you in the morning. Be good for Aunt Lexie and Uncle Mark, okay." She said kissing his head one last time. Michael ran over to Derek and gave him a bear hug.

"I love you Daddy." Michael said. Derek kissed his head.

"I love you too, Mike." Derek said. He kissed Michael's cheek. "Be good. I'll see you in the morning." Derek said. Michael nodded his head and ran around again with Sophia. Derek walked over to Levi and kissed his head. "Love you, Levi." Derek said into his hair. "Bye Lexie." Derek smiled at her and walked back to the door. He saw Meredith with Emma in her arms and her kissing Emma's face.

"I love you, my lovebug." Meredith said as she put Emma on the floor. She walked over to Derek and they waved goodbye to Mark and Lexie.

"You look hot, Mer." Lexie said giving Meredith a side hug. Meredith smiled at her little sister and Mark quickly kissed her cheek.

"Smoking, Mer." Mark said waving bye to Derek. Derek nodded his head smiling.

"Bye, guys." Derek said opening the door. Meredith turned around and looked at Levi leaning his head on Lexie's shoulder. Derek tightened his arm around her waist a little.

"Bye, guys." Meredith said slowly walking out the door with Derek. They closed the door and walked a little down the hall.

"Let's have some fun!" they heard Mark's booming voice. Derek chuckled and Meredith gave into her laughter.

MDMDMDM

"So how is your steak?" Derek asked. Meredith finished chewing her bit and swallowed.

"Great, how are your scallops?" She asked. Derek smiled at her.

"Great. Did anything exciting happen this week?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"Yes, Michael asked if a pineapple could rule the world. Then went on to explain why I was wrong when I told him probably not." Derek chuckled and Meredith took another bite of her steak. "Emma wanted to know why Levi didn't eat popcorn. And when I told her he couldn't because he doesn't have enough teeth she said that was insane." Derek laughed along with Meredith. "I don't even know where she learned to say something was insane." Meredith said laughing. Derek smiled at her. "Levi walked in our room when I was changing for work one afternoon and screamed when he saw me putting my shirt on. I asked him why he screamed, he shrugged his shoulders and said uh oh." Meredith said nodding her head. Derek smiled across the table at her and she could see he was holding back big laughter.

"You had a crazy week." He said reaching across the table to hold her hand. She smiled at him.

"What crazy happened during your week?" she said. He thought for a moment then laughed.

"One of the ob/gyn doctors tried to hit on me while she was drunk. She ended up vomiting all over the bar counter, then turning to me and smiling. She said 'You're hot. I'm horny. You need to do me.'" Derek said. He looked over at Meredith and saw her angry face on. He held his hand up to say he wasn't finished. "She turned around and took two steps away from me before falling into another man's arms. She looked up at him and vomited all over his shirt. Later in the evening I saw her go home with that guy." He said. Meredith let out a small laugh and smiled.

"She really couldn't handle her alcohol. Huh?" He shook his head no then thought for a moment again.

"Another doctor I knew in New York came up to me after I lectured one day and asked if I was happy with Addison." Derek said Meredith gave him a funny look. "I told him we got divorced and I was happily married with three little ones. He jumped in the air and gave me a really happy smile. He asked me for her number and asked if he could date her. When I told him I thought she was in a happy relationship with someone in LA. He fainted." Derek said. Meredith looked at him shocked, because he was laughing. Derek shook his head. "I'm not laughing at the fact that he fainted. When he came up again he said he was in love with her. I told him she was like Satan when he knew her. Do you want to know what he told me?" Derek asked. Meredith slowly nodded her head. "He told me that was what he loved about her." Derek laughed a little at that and Meredith gave him an odd smile.

"Did anything crazy happen that I would like?" she asked. Derek nodded his head.

"I new attending neurosurgeon came up to me after my first lecture and asked if I had any advice to give to a fellow neurosurgeon. I told him to never choose work over love and family. He gave me an odd look and I told him if he had a loving family of girlfriend, wife, fiancé, or even just someone to go home to after a horrible day. Then he would always love his job, but if he had no one to go home to after a bad day he would resent himself and hate his job looking at the bad days of losing patients rather than the good days of saving lives." Derek said holding her hand and gently drawing circles on her palm with his thumb. Meredith smiled at him and leaned closer to him.

"Lets get out of here." She said. Derek smiled and nodded his head waving the waiter down.

MDMDMDMD

"Do you want to go to the bar or go home?" Derek asked both of them walking in the parking lot. Derek's arm wrapped around her waist and her arm around his back letting her hand coming at a rest on his shoulder. Meredith laughed and pretended to be in deep thought for a moment.

"Let's go to the bar then go home." She said happily. Derek nodded his head and they got into the car.

"Not, to many tequila shots I hope." Derek stated making their way to Joe's.

"Nope, only enough to get me tipsy, Der-bear." Meredith said giggling. Derek looked over at her.

"How many glasses of wine did you have?" He asked she put her finger to her lips and thought.

"Only two maybe three." She said. Derek laughed and parked the car. "Wow that was quick." She said opening her door. Derek quickly got out of the car and rounded it. They resumed their position leaning against each other again.

"We were not that far from Joe's, Mer." Derek said laughing.

"Oh…I love you. You know." She said kissing his cheek. He laughed.

"I know and I love you too, Mer-bear." Derek said as they opened the door to the bar. Meredith leaned in closer to Derek's ear.

"I might already be a bit tipsy." She confessed. Derek laughed and they walked together over to Joe.

"I know Mer. You had four glasses of wine I counted." He said smiling down at her.

"Doc, single malt scotch and a shot of tequila for the lady?" Joe said. Meredith giggled and Derek smiled while nodded his head. Joe got out the glasses and drinks pouring them while Meredith and Derek took two stools side by side.

"Thanks Joe. You're the best. But not as best as my hubby here." Meredith said smiling and tilting her head back swallowing her shot. Joe laughed at what Meredith said and Derek looked down at his drink taking a gulp of it.

"Why are you so hot looking for the bar, Mer?" Joe asked. Meredith looked up at him and signaled for him to pour her another shot.

"Derek took me out to a fancy restaurant. They had really good food. Mark and Lexie took the kids. I miss them." Meredith said starting to get sad. Derek rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"You came here after a fancy restaurant? Considering what people say about you two. I would guess you would be at home right now." Joe said looking at the two of them. Derek finished his drink and when Meredith signaled for another shot he signaled for Joe to stop.

"Der." Meredith whined. Derek laughed and kissed her lips.

"I thought you wanted to go home?" He said. Meredith's eyes lit up and she smiled at him kissing him again.

"Oh, right. Bye Joe." Meredith said taking one of Derek's hands and dragging him to the door.

"Put it on our tab!" Derek called out to Joe. Joe nodded his head and waved goodbye to them.

"Der come one!" Meredith said dragging him to their car. Derek laughed and turned her around once they got to the car. He pushed her up against the passenger door and kissed her hard. His hands were everywhere. She slowly moved her hands from his chest to his hair and she tangled her fingers in it. Derek moaned into her mouth and Meredith copied his actions. He pulled back and growled at her. Meredith smiled.

"Your hot little dress has drove me crazy all night. I get to have my way with you. Now." Derek growled. Meredith smiled up at him and pulled his face back down to her. She explored his mouth, and then fought for dominance with him until he grabbed her hips and ground his against her. She moaned into his mouth and moved her hands to his cheeks full of five o'clock shadow. Her hands kept moving down his shoulders and chest until they landed on his waist. He moved his hands around to her ass and lifted her slightly. They heard a honk come from a passing car and pulled apart. They were both breathing heavily and they stared into each other's eyes.

"We should…" Meredith panted. Derek nodded his head and pulled back from her. He let her step back from the door and he opened it for her. She slid into the seat and Derek gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He closed the door and ran around the car. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Meredith's hand came to rest on his thigh and she lovingly squeezed it. Derek looked over at her quickly and saw her looking out her window. He smiled and looked back at the road.

MDMDMD

Derek rounded the car and opened Meredith's door. She got out and tumbled into Derek's open arms. She laughed and Derek joined in.

"I'm drunk." She whispered into Derek's ear. Derek laughed and nodded his head.

"Yes you are. But I love you anyways." Derek said smiling down at her. They walked up to the passengers deck and toward the railings. Meredith put her hands on the railing and leaned back into Derek's chest. He put his hands on top of her hands and kissed the side of her head. Meredith moaned and took a big breath of air in.

"I love the smell of the bay." She said quietly.

"Hmmm." Derek said wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck. Meredith smiled and leaned back into him further. They looked out into the water listening to each other breath and savoring the warmth of each other. Derek saw a flash of lightning and took Meredith's hand off the railing. "Come on lets go back to the car." He whispered into her ear. She nodded her head.

"You saw the lightning too." She said walking back to the car stumbling a few times, but holding tightly onto Derek's hand.

"Yeah." He answered. Derek kissed her quickly on the lips and opened her door. He waited for her to get in before closing the door and rounding the car. Derek slipped into his seat and they heard the radio voice tell the passengers they were about to dock. They put their seat belts on and Meredith rested her hand on his thigh again when he started the car.

MDMDMDMD

Derek opened his door and ran around the car to get Meredith.. They ran up to the door and quickly opened it. They walked in and laughed at each other, seeing they were both soaking wet and drunk. Derek pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. They heard thunder in the background and Derek felt Meredith shudder. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"You're cold and wet. Lets get you out of those clothes." He said grinning. Meredith laughed and stepped closer to Derek. She loosened his tie around his neck and pulled it off.

"I think we should do the same for you." Meredith said as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders and pulled his button down out of his pants. Derek unzipped her dress and walked her backward into the wall. She got a few buttons unbuttoned before Derek stepped back and took the shirt off him. Meredith took her dress the rest of the way off and threw it on the floor. He kicked his shoes off along with his socks. He unbuckled his belt and slipped out of his pants. He stepped back against Meredith and undid her bra strap taking it off her. She pulled her panties off and lifted her foot starting to take her heals off. Derek stopped her.

"Leave them." He whispered. She smiled up at him, pulled his boxers off him and ran her hand up his length. He shuddered and lifted her up. Derek pulled her down onto him and they both moaned in pleasure. Derek thrust into her a few times before they both had their first orgasm of the night. Meredith moaned in frustration when he pulled out of her and put her back on the ground.

"Where do you want to go now?" Meredith asked leaning onto his chest. He laughed and pulled her in the direction of the office.

"I've always wanted to do this in my office at work, but the office at home will do." He said pulling her into the home office and closer to the desk.

"What have you always wanted to do?" Meredith asked smiling at him. He grinned in her direction and lifted her up onto the desk.

"I've always wanted to have my way with you naked and in heals on my desk." Derek said grinning. Meredith laughed and kissed up his neck. His hands ran over her body.

MDMDMDMD

Meredith laughed rolling off Derek and onto the soft sheets of their bed. "What round was that?" She asked laughing. Derek laughed with her and hummed.

"Well, lets see we did it in the front hall, that's one. In the office, that's two. On the couch, that's three. The kitchen, that's four, the bath, that's five. So, six rounds." Derek said counting off the times. Meredith laughed.

"We've still got it." She said leaning onto Derek's chest. Derek smiled up at her and kissed her.

"I love you." He said smiling. She giggled and kissed him again.

"I love you, too." She said laying her head down on his chest.

"We defiantly still got it." Derek said. Meredith laughed and kissed his chest.

**Long chapter. I've been sitting on the couch all day. I should really get out and go do something. You're reviews keep me going and remind me to write. I hope you like this chapter. I've got Merder and the kids and family time in this chapter. Tell me what you want to see in the next couple of chapters. I was thinking maybe Emma's birthday could come up soon. What do you think? Are you ready for Emma to turn three?**


	9. Little Acts of Love

**I have little time on my hands lately. But luckily summer is days away for me. I try to make time to write, but I warned you in the beginning of the story that my updates would be at random. Okay I don't know why I'm apologizing so much about my lateness in updating. Considering that no one complains about my updating. You guys are the best fans. Chapter nine. **

**Please please please REVIEW. Your reviews make me smile and make me realize that people do read what I write. I do take criticism and think about it. I read and listen to your reviews. If you have an idea or want me to do something I will never know unless you review and tell me. **

Chapter 9 "Little Acts of Love"

Derek rolled over and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. She rolled around, tangled her legs with his and snuggled into his chest. Derek moaned and hugged her tightly into him. "I love you." He mumbled. She moaned back in response and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Me too." Her words slurred into his chest.

Not known to the sleeping couple was a pair of little blue eyes; eyes that saw the unconscious act of love from their parents. The little lips on the small face curled into a sleepy smile. Sounds of small feet shuffling across the room rang around. The little hands landed on the bed and pushed their owners body onto the bed next to their Mommy. The sound of a tired sigh escaped the little pink lips as small hands gently pushed on their Mommy's back. "Mommy."

A groan left Derek's mouth as he rolled onto his back taking the body entangled with his along with him. A sigh of frustration left the little one's lips. "Mommy." The little voice said a little louder.

"Whatisit?" She moaned into Derek. The little body pushed themselves onto their parents.

"I can't sleep, Mommy."

"Did you try?" She asked patiently. The little one huffed.

"Yes." They replied with an obvious lie. She moaned and lifted her head to look at the owner of the little voice. She smiled.

"Mikey, why didn't you try to go to sleep?"

"I'm not tired." He responded.

"Mikey." She said using Derek's one-word-says-everything. She smiled sadly at him.

"I'm scared." He whispered. She took her free hand and softly brushed his cheek.

"What are you scared of?" She asked softly. Michael rubbed his nose and gave a small sniffled.

"Monsters."

"Oh, Mikey. Daddy and Mommy would never let any monsters hurt you, or get into our house."

"You sure?" He asked looking deeply into her eyes. She let out a small laugh.

"No matter what happens. No monsters will ever get near you." She said firmly. Michael smiled back at her.

"Okay."He said hugging his parents. She smiled and kissed him.

"Can you go to bed now?" She asked softly.

"Meredith. Hmmm yes." Derek said moaned. Meredith looked back at him with a shocked expression to find him asleep. She felt something nudge her inner thigh. Derek moved his hips underneath her and she silently begged he would not scar their son.

"Is Daddy okay?" Michael asked looking at Derek's face. Meredith held in a laugh that was begging for release.

"Daddy is fine. Go to bed. I love you." Meredith said. Michael smiled at her and hopped of the bed. She heard him close the door and heard the sound of his door closing before she let out her laugh. Derek thrust his hips up against her hips again "Der. Derek, wake up." She whispered into his ear.

"God, Meredith." Derek moaned. He thrust his hips into her once more and she ground her hips into his.

"Derek, wake up and I'll give you something real." She said into his ear. Derek moaned and wrapped his arms tighter around her. She bit down on his ear.

"What?" He asked with closed eyes. Meredith kissed him and as she pulled back she saw his eyes open.

"What were you dreaming about?" She asked with a knowing grin. Derek grinned right back at her.

"You. Doing things." Derek said and he rolled them over. Meredith laughed as he leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Hmm. Do you want to show me?" She asked. Derek laughed and she could see he was now fully awake.

"Hell yes." He said leaning over again to kiss her passionately.

MDMDMDMD

Meredith rolled off Derek, both of them breathing heavily and a sheen of sweat covering their skin. Meredith started to laugh and Derek joined in somewhat confused. She looked over at him and smiled. Derek rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand. He smiled back at her, slang his arm around her slick waist and gave her a quick kiss. She started to laugh again and he smiled down at her. "What?" He asked laughing with her infectious giggle. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled shaking her head no slightly. Derek laughed at her and kissed her cheek. "Tell me." He pleaded.

"No." She laughed. He growled at her and started kissing and nibbling up her neck.

"Tell me!" He yelled into her neck. She laughed and he rolled on top of her. "Tell me." He growled at her again.

"No!" She laughed once again. Derek lifted his head to look into her eyes and he smiled at her when she stopped laughing.

"Tell me." He breathed against her lips. She unconsciously licked her lips and swallowed.

"It never gets old." She said simply. Derek lifted his eyebrows. "The sex it never gets old. It never stops being… it just… it's us." She said looking deeply into his eyes. Derek let her words sink in before breaking into a big smile.

"You think so?" He asked teasingly. She broke eye contact and loosened her legs around his waist.

"Don't you?" She said insecure. Derek let out a small chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. The sex rocks. I say more." He kissed her. "And the kissing. The kissing is just as amazing." He said smiling down at her. She smiled back and gave him a hard kiss.

MDMDMD

Meredith screamed out in bliss and quickly bit down on Derek's shoulder refusing to wake the children, mere steps away. Derek repeated her actions and gave her a bite mark of his own. He collapsed on top of her and they panted trying to catch their breath.

He rolled off her and sighed moving to kiss her neck. He lifted his head to look into her eyes. She had her eyes tightly closed and he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Meredith, open your eyes." Derek pleaded. She shook her head no. "Meredith, please. For me." She slowly opened her eyes and looked deeply into his eyes. "Mer, what's wrong?"

"Yesterday Levi said he was a big boy when I called him my baby. Did I lose my baby? You said and I agreed that Levi would be our last baby. But Derek I'm not ready to lose my baby. He's our baby." Meredith confessed. Derek sighed.

"Okay?" Derek answered. Meredith paused and to the ceiling.

"I don't want our last baby to grow up."

"Do you want to try for another baby Meredith?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you only ever bring up our last baby growing up or wanting a baby after we had sex when you want another child. And you always jump me when you have the chance."

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy the sex?" She accused. Derek looked at her shock.

"Meredith, you know I love the sex. And I love you." The corner of Meredith's lip curled upward slightly. "Do you want another baby?"

"Maybe? I don't know. Can we handle another little one? I mean it's another baby, a newborn. I'm still thinking about all the bad things that can happen. You never know I could have another miscarriage. Or it could be a stillbirth. But we could finally have a little me. Michael is almost a little you. But you don't have the cute freckles. Emma looks a lot like you, but she has my eyes. Yeah, Levi has blonde hair and it has a slight curl to it. He also has your sparkling blue eyes. We could have a little one that has you're your hair, a little bit of freckles, my eyes and someone's nose." Meredith said dreamily. Derek let out a small chuckle. Meredith over at him and smiled. "Think about it? You can think about it while I think about it. I still have another month on my birth control. So, maybe we have a month to figure if we want another baby. And it could very well be a no for me. So it is a very strong maybe. But you know I could always be having baby fever. So don't take me very seriously." Meredith stated sternly. Derek smiled down at her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I love you and your rambling so very very much." Derek said kissing along her neck. He rolled on top of her. Meredith smiled before pushing him off her.

"I'm tired. I want sleep." She said before turning her back to him. She heard a sigh then shuffling behind her. Meredith turned her head to see Derek grabbing his boxers off the ground and one of his shirts. He slipped into his boxers and got back into bed. He handed her his shirt and moved closer to her. Meredith looked down at the shirt in her hand and looked back at Derek with a confused face.

"Kids, Meredith." He said tiredly and she nodded her head in understanding. Meredith pulled the shirt over her head and Derek pulled her closer to him. He breathed in her hair and sighed. Meredith found his hand and wrapped her hands around his. "Night, Mer." Derek mumbled.

"Night, love you." She mumbled back. Derek nodded his head.

"Me too."

MDMDMDMD

Meredith felt Derek's hand pull her back against his chest. She groaned at him and rolled around to face him, keeping her eyes firmly shut. She felt his hand travel toward her back and up the shirt she was wearing. She sighed and buried her head in his chest. His hand traced her spine. She moaned in frustration and buried her head further into his chest. She wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled herself flush against him. Meredith entangled their legs and took a deep breath. He sighed and put his nose in her hair.

Derek heard the door of their bedroom open and he pulled Meredith tighter to him, protectively. He felt a rush of air from Meredith's mouth on his chest and heard her let out a small whine. He felt Meredith move toward his face and felt her head against his neck. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and felt her give him a slobbery kiss to the neck. Once again he heard a faint noise and pulled Meredith tighter to him protectively.

Michael looked at his parents once again wrapped around each other sleeping. He rubbed his eyes and let out a big yawn. He walked toward the bed and yawned again. Michael looked on the clock on Meredith's bedside table. Meredith and Derek told him he had to wait for them to exit their room or come in at six at the earliest. He saw the clock said six one four.

Meredith felt weight come down at her end of the bed and shook her head digging it further into Derek's neck. She felt two little hands on her back and they gave her a little push. She groaned and blinked her eyes. Another little push was enforced along with a whispered Mommy. Meredith opened her mouth, "Yeah?" She said softly hoping it wasn't time to get up.

"Can I go watch TV downstairs?" He asked. Meredith felt Derek's hand travel down her back and rest on her rear.

"Um… yeah. Mommy or Daddy will be downstairs in a couple of minutes." She answered. Meredith rolled onto her back and sighed. Michael crawled off the bed.

"Bye bye." He said waving his hand at them.

"Couple of minutes, Mike." Meredith said before Michael walked downstairs. Derek moved his hand, which had moved to her front when she rolled over, downward. She smiled at him and took his traveling hand in hers. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I have to take a shower and go downstairs." She said getting out of bed. Derek followed her into their bathroom.

"I can shower with you." He said pulling her toward him and kissing her shoulder. She turned around in his grasp and pushed on his chest smiling at him.

"No." She walked toward the shower and turned it on. Derek walked back to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Please." He begged. Meredith simply laughed at him and shook her head. She unwrapped Derek's arms and pulled his t-shirt of her. "Come on you're not making it any easier for me." He said. Meredith smiled back at him over her shoulder and stepped in the shower.

"Derek, go." She ordered. Derek groaned and opened the shower door to look at her face. She gave him a "Mommy/Attending-You-Better-Do-As-I-Say" look.

"Fine." He caved. As Derek walked out of the bathroom he heard Meredith's victory laugh ringing in his ears.

MDMDMD

"You won't get me!" Meredith heard Michael yell while he ran past her with a foam sword in hand. Meredith watched him running and laughing toward the stairs. Emma bumped into Meredith's leg running out of her room. Meredith laughed when Emma looked up at her and made a beeline toward Michael.

"Be careful!" She yelled after them. Meredith heard a little okay and giggles come in a response. Meredith laughed and opened Levi's door.

"MA!" He screamed while he was standing in his crib with his arms out in her direction. She smiled at him and picked him up. Levi giggled at her and she placed him on the changing table. Meredith took his dirty diaper off and threw it in the trash.

"Meredith!" She heard Derek scream. Meredith looked down at a laughing Levi and lifted her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah!" She screamed back making Levi lift him arms at her and give her a frustrated look.

"I need your help!" He screamed back. Meredith quickly put a new diaper on Levi and walked with him into the hall.

"Where are you?" She yelled out.

"I'm stuck in the kids bathroom." Meredith walked toward the bathroom.

"How did you get stuck in the kids bathroom?" She asked trying to open the door with Levi on her hip.

"I was helping Emma brush her teeth and she ran away. Michael closed the door. I got stuck somehow." He said on the other side of the door.

"Da! Da!" Levi screamed in Meredith's ear.

"Is that Levi?" Derek asked. Meredith groaned and put him down. He ran in the direction of Emma room and Meredith saw him close the door.

"Yeah it was. He just ran into Emma's room." She said using her newly freed hand to try and help her other hand in opening the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Relaxing on the couch. What do you think I'm doing, Derek!"

"No, I know you're trying to open the door, Meredith. I'm asking your method of opening the door." He said gently. Meredith kicked the door.

"Damn stupid, fucking door. Why did you have to stick today? All I wanted to do today was relax, but no I have to get my husband out of a stupid shity bathroom. Because this damn motherfucking shit hole won't fucking open. God I hate this fucking door." Meredith said kicking and punching the door. Meredith reached for the handle again and shook it. "Open. Just open you shit of a door. Just fu-"

"Meredith!" Derek yelled. Meredith stopped her words and looked up as if she could see his face.

"What?" She yelled back.

"Stop cursing at the door. For God's sake our kids are around." Derek pleaded. Meredith swallowed.

"Right sorry."

"Calm down, take a breath. Relax." Meredith closed her eyes and leaned up against the door, sliding down into a sitting position. The intensity of her week her patients dying, getting yelled at by Owen, and having Emma throw a tantrum very day, it just all hit her. "Are you okay?" Meredith broke at his words. She felt tears run down her face and her breathing started to become irregular. She shook her head and then realized he couldn't see her.

"No." She choked out.

"What do you need?"

"You." She said between sobs.

"Meredith."

"Please… I don't care… what you do… I need… you." Meredith said leaning her head against the door and crying. She heard a sigh come from Derek.

"Meredith, I need you to breathe."

"Der…ek." She sobbed.

"Meredith, please. Breathe. Do it with me okay. Breathe in… and breathe out. Meredith, please breathe." He heard her sobbing start to get under control and he slid his hand under the door. He felt Meredith's tight grasp on his hand and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Thanks." He heard. He smiled and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back and laughed.

"What?"

"You're stuck in a bathroom." She said between giggles. Derek broke out into laughter with her. "And I cussed at a door."

"Yeah, you did."

"How do we get you out of there?" She said before sniffling a little.

"We should call someone." He answered.

"We could ask Alex. He'd know what to do." She said jumping up.

"Yeah, ask Alex." Derek agreed. Meredith ran into their bedroom and came back with the phone in hand.

"Hey, Alex… yeah… sorry I didn't mean to… um yeah… can you just answer a question really quick?... No it's not to settle a bet… or an argument between Derek and I… Just answer my question! … The door to the kids' bathroom is stuck and will not open. Do you know what we do to open the door? … Okay so I just unhinge to door and the replace it after? … Oh, okay I'll tell Derek. … Yeah. …Yes I'll tell him… okay, … bye Alex."

"What do you have to do?" He asked after he heard Meredith come back from putting the phone away.

"I have to unscrew the hinges and pull the door off. Then you have to cut off a little of the door so it won't stick again." She answered.

"Okay, do you know how to do that?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, George had to do it with a door once at the old house. I supervised to make sure he didn't kill himself. And all I have to do is unscrew some screws and you can help in pulling the door out or off or whatever."

"Okay, do you know where the screw driver is?"

"Is it in the junk drawer?" She asked slightly remembering that is where she last saw it.

"No, there is one in the shed on the wall where I keep my tools." He answered.

"I'll be right back."

MDMDMDMD

"Derek, push on the door." Meredith ordered.

"I am." He mumbled.

"Mommy, what you doing?" asked Emma. Meredith looked over at her and the door popped off into Meredith's hands.

"Getting Daddy out of the bathroom." Meredith answered with a smile when Derek took the door out of her hands and placed it beside the doorframe.

"Mikey and me are hungry." She said walking to Meredith and taking hold of her hands. "Come, come." She pleaded. Meredith heard Derek softly chuckle at what Emma had said. She looked back at him and gave him a death stare.

"Derek." She hissed. Derek looked up at her; he smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss before he followed behind the girls.

"Dada!" They heard Levi scream. They looked into Michael's room and saw Levi slowly sliding out of Michael's arms.

"Mikey put your brother down." Derek said walking into his room and taking Levi.

"But Daddy Levi wants to go downstairs and I helping him." Michael said. Derek looked down at him and placed his hand on his son's head. Derek led them toward the stairs and down to the kitchen.

MDMDMD

"I 'ove pancakes." Emma said.

"Me too." Michael answered.

"Defiantly better than cold pizza." Meredith said smiling over at Derek. He grinned back.

"A lot of things are better than cold pizza." Derek whispered in her ear. She smiled and he pecked her lips.

MDMDMD

"Can we go swimming?" Michael asked excitedly. Meredith looked over at Derek as he looked over at her.

"Der, do you want to go swimming with Mikey?" She asked. Derek cleared his throat and looked over at her.

"Mer, do you want to go swimming with Mikey?" He repeated. Meredith looked down at Michael with his puppy dog eyes and little smile.

"Um… yes I'll swim with you. Daddy, Emma and Levi can watch and play on the sand." Meredith said smiling at Michael then turning her head to smile at Derek. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest. She kissed his cheek.

"You want to pick out my swimsuit?" She whispered in his ear. Derek looked over at her with a big grin on his face.

"Yes." He whispered back.

MDMDMD

Michael jumped off the dock and into the water. He swam over to Meredith and splashed her face when she was looking over at Derek building a sand castle with the little patch of sand on the edge of the lake. "Oh, I'm going to get you." She said turning around just as Michael took off swimming away from Meredith.

Derek saw Michael swim away from Meredith and he smiled. Meredith was in a sexy but appropriate bikini. It was indigo and she had her wet hair down. He smiled and laughed when he saw her catch Michael and dragged him into her arms tickling him.

"Daddy, you put it here." Emma order. Derek dumped the sand onto the spot she pointed at and looked up at her awaiting his next order.

In the back of his mind he knew she had him wrapped around her little finger but really he didn't mind all that much. He knew when to say no to her, he wasn't that tightly wrapped around her finger. It helped him a little by the fact that she didn't look exactly like Meredith. If she did he would not only have been unable to say no to his wife but he would have been unable to say no to his daughter. He can say no to Emma sometimes, but with Meredith it takes more will power from him to say no. Yes he can get mad at her and not always like her choices but still.

"Mommy I have to go to the bathroom." Michael said after Meredith and him had finished their water fight. Meredith nodded her head, mumbled an okay and they swam to shore.

"I'll be right there. Go ahead I need to tell Daddy." Meredith informed. Michael nodded his head and started to walk up to the house.

"Hey, Mike needs to go to the bathroom. We'll be right back." Meredith said picking up her towel and wrapping it around her body. Derek looked up at her then stood.

"You guys have been swimming for a while. Are you hungry? Because I am and it's almost lunch time." Derek said.

"Oh, okay. Yeah we can go have lunch." She agreed. Meredith bent down to pick up a sand cover Levi. "I'll meet you up there." She said. As she walked away she looked over her shoulder at him and smiled sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed and started to pick up some sand toys.

MDMDMD

The doorbell rang and Meredith jumped up to answer it. "You look hot." Cristina said as Meredith opened the door in her bikini. She looked down at herself and lifted an eyebrow looking back up at Cristina.

"Okay." Meredith said laughing. She let Cristina in and walked back into the kitchen.

"Did I interrupt some sex thing with Derek?" She asked. Meredith looked back at her warningly and Cristiana stopped talking.

"I was swimming in the lake with Michael. We're having lunch. Are you hungry?" Meredith said opening the door to the kitchen.

"Hello, Cristina." Derek said walking toward Meredith and giving her a kiss on the cheek after putting his dish in the dishwasher. "I have to go call Nelson. He called earlier and needed me to do a consult." Derek informed. Meredith looked at him confused.

"I thought you said you had the day off?" She asked accusingly.

"I do, Nelson emailed me everything. I'll be a couple of minutes, tops. You know." He said giving Meredith a peck on the lips. She nodded her head.

"Aunty Cristina!" Michael yelled hopping out of his seat and running to Cristina. She embraced him in a bear hug and kissed his cheek.

"Hi, Mikey. Did you have fun playing in the lake?" She asked. Michael nodded his head and let go of Cristina letting Emma hug her.

"Are you hungry, Cristina?" Meredith asked putting her, Michael and Emma's plates in the dishwasher.

"No, I just got off a shift and there was nothing to do. So I spent it eating and talking with Callie." She informed. Meredith nodded her head and lifted Levi out of his highchair.

"Okay, so um… why are you here?" Meredith asked getting right to it.

"I need to talk to you." Meredith looked at her and saw Cristina's serious face.

"Um… okay. Kids do you want to watch a movie?" She asked.

"No." Michael answered rubbing his eyes. Meredith looked over at Emma sitting on the couch and saw her yawning and rubbing her own eyes. She felt Levi laid his head on her shoulder and his mouth open in what she assumed was a yawn.

"Em, are you sleepy?" Meredith asked softly. Emma's head dropped and she lifted it back up before nodded her head and yawning again. "Okay." Meredith lifted Emma into her arms and juggled both of her little ones.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy." Michael said softly. Meredith smiled down at him.

"Do you want to take a nap?" She asked. Michael nodded his head and started to walk up the stairs. Meredith looked over her shoulder at Cristina standing their watching her walk up the stairs. "I'll be right back." She said softly. Cristina gave a slight nod of the head and moved to sit down in the living room.

MDMDMD

"Okay all the kids are sleeping." Meredith said walking down the stairs. She entered the living room to find Derek and Cristina on the couch in deep conversation.

"Cristina, you have to tell him. If you love him you have to tell him. You can't avoid this you know it. If he loves you I know he would want to know how you feel." Derek said. Meredith lifted her eyebrow and walked over to Derek. Cristina saw her walking toward them and stood up.

"Um… I have to go. Derek, can you tell her. I really need to find Owen." Cristina said quickly walking to the door. "Bye. I'll see you later." She yelled right before she left the house. Meredith looked down at Derek and he pulled her down onto him.

"What was that about?" Meredith asked. Derek kissed her neck and hummed.

"You would tell me if something happen between you and someone else even if you stopped it and you didn't start it?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, why do you think I would let anything happen or that I wouldn't tell you?" She asked confused before understanding flashed across her face. "Cristina cheated on Owen!" She yelled hopping off Derek. He hopped up after her and pulled her back over to him before she could go off to find Cristina.

"No! Derek let go!" Meredith stopped said fighting him. When Derek's grip tightened and didn't let go she stopped fighting him and turned around to face him. "What?!"

"Cristina didn't cheat on Owen! Owen cheated on her. He kissed someone at the bar."

"Again? Why would he do that to her? And for the second time. I'm going to kill him! Derek let me go! I'm going to kill Owen!" Meredith screamed once again fighting against Derek's very strong grip.

"Meredith! Stop! Let me explain!" He yelled. Meredith groaned loudly, stopped and once again turned to face him.

"Derek he cheated on her. I could let it go the first time because Cristina said they would work through it and he promised never to do it again. He not only promised Cristina but he promised me, Derek. He broke that promise. So now I have to kill him. There is no discussion about this, it is happening. I don't care if Cristina doesn't want me to. I have to." She said. Derek sighed and embraced her in a tight, big bear hug. When he felt Meredith's body relax a little in his own he pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"Mer, Cristina said she needed to have a sign. She needed to know if they would last again. And that what happened was a sign. It was a sign that she couldn't be with him. She said if it wasn't the second time and if he never broke the promise he made she would have stayed with him, but that she couldn't stay with him after this." Derek sighed and leaned his forehead against Meredith's. "She said she loved him but it wasn't enough for them to survive. That if they stayed together it would slowly and painfully kill them." Derek swallowed. A tear fell onto Meredith's cheek. He kissed it off and sighed once again. "When I asked if she never knew about the first time, if she thought this _was_ the first time, if she would have tried to make it work. Try and save their relationship." Meredith took a deep breath trying to control her emotions. He gave her a small smile and continued. "She said she didn't know, because she couldn't think about maybe's or what ifs. She had to end it no matter what. She couldn't live with knowing he has a weakness for other women. She said if you thought about killing him to tell you she doesn't need him to be dead. Maybe gone from her life, but she wouldn't ask him to leave just for her." Derek's eyes bored into hers. "She needs you to be there for her in the way only you know how. The way her person knows how to be there for her." Derek swallowed and smiled at Meredith. Tears glistening in his eyes, from the pain of repeating what Cristina had told him. "And Meredith I need you. Because I don't think anyone would survive without you here. Cristina needs her person. _I_ need my person. Alex, Lexie, and Mark need their sister. Michael, Emma and Levi need their Mommy." Meredith looked into his tearful eyes and her own eyes overflowed and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "If you want me to even think about another baby, you need to follow Cristina's advice. Stay away from Owen. But I am all for hunting him down and telling him off about hurting Cristina. If you want I'll even punch him. I punch him then suffer from getting yelled at about my two million dollar hand." Derek said rubbing Meredith's back and giving her a little laugh. He could see she relax some from before. She broke out into a smile and laughed.

"In other words no one would know what to do with me." She said grinning. Derek cleared his throat.

"Yes, Meredith you are our savior." He said jokingly.

"I love you too, Derek." She said smiling.

"I don't think I ever said I love you." He said teasingly.

"Oh, you did." She kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled at him. "When you said you needed me and that you would punch Owen then get yelled at by Owen for your two million dollar hand. You said you loved me."

"Oh, in that case you're welcome." He said grinning back at her. She gave him a kiss full of love, promises, and thank yous.

"Hmmm, can we go take an adult nap?" She asked smiling against his lips. Derek laughed.

"You go from ready to kill someone to ready to jump me. I like the way you think." Derek said smiling. He leaned in and they shared a nice, sweet long kiss.

"What can I say? You turn me on." She murmured against his lips.

"Well mad Meredith is a very big turn on for me. Hot and sexy."

"Couch?" She asked against his lips.

"Couch." He agreed.

MDMDMD

"When do you think we have to get off the couch?" Meredith asked laying half on Derek and half on the couch. Derek laughed and traced her spine with the arm wrapped around her.

"Hmmm, when we hear sounds upstairs." He said smiling. His eyes left the ceiling to look down at her.

"I don't want to move." She said drawing shapes with her hand on Derek's chest. Derek kissed her head and settled back into his original position.

"We could always move to the bedroom and just pretend to be asleep the rest of the day." Meredith laughed and lifted her head off his chest.

"Or we could wear the kids out and put them to bed early. Have some fun by ourselves." She said smiling. He smiled kissing her. She hummed and rolled on top of him.

They heard a wail come from upstairs, groaned and scrambled to get dressed and up the stairs. Meredith ran into Emma's room with her shirt half buttoned and sticking out of her jeans. Meredith saw a crying Emma on her floor looking up at her with a sad face on. Meredith sighed as Derek walked in the room.

"Is she okay?" He asked protectively. Meredith scooped Emma up in her arms and nodded her head. Derek cleared his throat and kissed Emma's head. "Love you, Emma Grace. I'll be downstairs watching a baseball game with Mike. Emma woke him up and he wasn't very happy about it." He said pointing to the door.

"Okay, can you get Michael a snack he didn't eat a lot of lunch?" She said rubbing Emma's back and rocking her around the room.

"Yeah…" Derek smiled at his girls and left the room.

MDMDMD

"Mommy! Is Emmy okay?" Michael asked on the couch. Meredith placed Emma on the ground and smiled at him.

"Yeah, Emma fell out of her bed and it scared her." Meredith said sitting on the couch. Michael scooted off the couch and let his hand brush Meredith's leg. She smiled down at him, took a reaching Levi out of Derek's lap and placed him on her lap.

"Emma, do you want to play superheroes?" called out Michael. They heard Emma run into the room and yell.

"Mer, you look exhausted. You should really go catch some sleep. I'll entertain the kids." Derek said cupping her cheek with his hand and softly rubbing his thumb back and forth. She shook her head.

"No, I'm okay. I can stay here." She said staring at the television screen. Derek sighed. He grabbed Levi off her lap and stood up.

"Levi you're going to play in your playpen and you get to have all your stuffed animals." Derek cooed at him placing him in the playpen.

"Derek."

"Relax, he's playing. You don't have to leave. You can sleep right here, on my shoulder." Derek said sitting back down and patting his shoulder. Meredith sighed.

"Der-"

"Either on my shoulder or on my lap. I'm not taking no for an answer." He said firmly. Meredith sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and she wrapped her arms around his chest.

MDMDMD

"BAG! POW!" Meredith woke up to the sound of her kids screaming and laughing. She slowly lifted her head from the couch and looked around confused. She sighed and lifted the blanket she found on the floor around her body, suddenly cold.

"Hey, Mer." Derek said giving her a kiss on the cheek and picking Michael up onto his shoulders. Meredith blinked a few times and noticed that Derek was wearing a cape, had a winter hat on, his t-shirt was tucked into his boxers that were outside of his jeans and he was wearing the most colorful t-shirt he owned.

"Der?" She whispered still looking at him in awe. Derek laughed and saw Meredith looking at the child on his shoulders in awe, also.

Michael was dressed similar to Derek but instead of boxers over his jeans, he had his undies over pajama pants. Emma had her footy pajamas on and had dishtowels wrapped around her head and her waist.

"What the?" Meredith said tilting her head to the side and scratching it. Derek laughed and put Michael on the floor next to Emma.

"Emma the warrior, Michael the speed go and find the fifth golden treasure hidden upstairs. The world depends on us." Derek said in a strong superhero voice. Michael and Emma ran up the stairs.

"Don't run on the stairs!" Meredith yelled. They heard a groan from Michael and two pairs of feet slowing.

"What are you wearing?" Meredith said with a mocking grin over her face. Derek laughed and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm the lead superhero." He announced to her with pride. Meredith raised an eyebrow and licked her lips.

"You have your clothes on wrong and you're wearing a winter hat."

"Haven't you ever imagined me as a superhero?" He asked wearing a wide grin.

"If I did I would never imagine you wearing that." She said pointing to his attire. Derek smiled at her and stood a step closer to her.

"What would you imagine me wearing?" He asked placing a hand on her cheek. Meredith smiled and he could she her daydreaming.

"Hmmm something less nerdy." She said looking down at his clothing chooses again. Derek laughed.

"What would be less nerdy? Pants and a shirt?" Meredith smiled up at him and gave him a kiss.

"Something sexy." She whispered into his ear. Derek pulled back and gave her a hard kiss. The kids came down the steps.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Emma yelled. Meredith and Derek pulled back breathing heavily.

"Emma, Mommy and Daddy always are kissing and hugging and holding hands and whispering to each other and looking at each other." Michael explained. Meredith and Derek laughed and looked back at each other.

"Why?" Emma asked Michael with a confused face.

"I don't know. Mommy Daddy, why do you always kiss and hug and hold hands and look at each other?" Michael asked his face matching Emma's. Meredith looked back at Derek and they let go of each other. Derek wrapped an arm around Meredith's waist and they sat down on the couch.

"I love Mommy with all my heart. She is the love of my life. When I kiss, and hug, and hold hands, and whisper, and look at her, it's because I love to do it. I love Mommy, there is no one in the world that makes me feel as good as her. Do you know when you get to have ice cream before dessert or you get a present how that makes you feel?" Derek asked trying to explain in the way five and two and a half year olds would understand. They nodded their head and had sparkles in their eyes. "Well Mommy makes me feel that way whenever I think about her and whenever I'm with her." Derek said smiling. Michael nodded his head and looked over at Meredith. Levi ran into the room.

"MA! Me sowy!" Levi screamed jumping into Meredith's arms.

"What are you sorry about, Le?" She asked. Levi looked up at her and gave her cheek a kiss. He smiled at her and gave her a big hug. Meredith looked down at Levi, up at Emma and Michael awaiting an answer and over at Derek smiling at her awaiting her answer too.

"Love you!" He replied.

"Mommy." Michael and Emma whined. Meredith looked up at them and sighed.

"I love Daddy so much. He makes me feel… No one has ever made me feel the way I do with your daddy. Everything I do with Daddy is because I love him and I care about him. Even when we fight it is because we love each other. I love your daddy with all my heart. He is the one I call mine. You'll understand what I mean when you're older when I say he is the person for me." Meredith said smiling slightly. Michael nodded his head with slight confusion and Emma pouted.

"That why you kiss all the time." She said trying to wrap what they had told her around her mind.

"Yes." Meredith and Derek answered together.

"Okay." Emma said softly. Derek stood and put his hands on his hips.

"Emma the warrior and Michael the speed, did you find the fifth golden treasure?" Derek asked going back into playtime. Michael broke out into a smile, puffed his chest out, put his hands on his hips and cleared his throat.

"Daddy the monster destroyer, we found the fifth golden treasure." Michael said in his best superhero voice. Meredith smiled and him and let out a small laugh. Michael turned his head to look at her and then back to Derek.

"Daddy what about Mommy?" Emma asked. Derek turned to look at Meredith and saw her shocked face.

"What about Mommy?" Meredith asked shocked. Michael laughed.

"What's Mommy going to be?" Michael asked Derek. Derek put his hand to his chin and thought for a second.

"Mommy is going to make dinner. She will be Mommy the master food order person." Meredith said standing and placing Levi onto the floor.

"Food?" Michael and Emma said excitedly. Meredith smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, food. It's almost dinner time." Meredith said walking into the kitchen with Levi right behind her.

MDMDMDMD

"You know I bet Mommy is the best food order person ever alive." Derek said to the kids. Michael laughed and dug into his food.

"Well it was this, some mean grilled cheeses, pizza, spaghetti, or sandwiches." She replied smiling.

"I love grilled cheese, Mommy." Michael said happily.

"Your food is good." Emma said nodding her head.

"Yum!" Levi yelled nodding his head agreeing with his brother and sister. Derek smiled at Meredith across the table.

"When did you learn to make spaghetti?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Meredith smiled at him.

"Lexie taught me one afternoon. She even told me it was pretty good." Derek laughed and shook his head. "What?"

"Okay, you'll have to make it for us some time." Meredith smiled and nodded her head.

"I will."

MDMDMDMD

"So, Levi's was out like a light the second I put him down." Derek informed walking into the bedroom. Meredith hummed and turned the page in her book.

"That's nice. Emma kept getting up and taking another stuffed animal into her bed. I ended up placing all her stuff animals on her bed and quickly walking out of the room. She might still be up." Meredith said smiling. Derek laughed and dropped onto the bed.

"Michael was easy. Though he wanted to help do everything with Levi. Did you ever find out why Levi said sorry earlier?"

"No, I think he might have colored the dinning room chair." She said turning to place her book on the bedside table.

"And you're not mad about that?" He asked surprised.

"Hmm, no." She said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I can always wash it off. He can only reach the washable makers."

"Was your nap nice?" He asked.

"Yes." She sighed. Derek kissed her passionately. He pulled back and she sighed.

"The kids were really loud. I'm sorry." Derek said closing his eyes. Meredith hummed her response and rolled around. Derek pulled her back against his chest and rested his head behind her own head.

"I'm too tired to do anything, Der." Meredith said softly.

"It's okay. I'm too tired also." Derek mumbled. She smiled and he pulled her tighter to him.

"I love you, Der." Meredith breathed. Derek kissed the back of her neck.

"Love you too." He said softly.

They fell into a dreamless sleep tangled and happy in each other's arms. Not wanting to have to wake up and face the workday tomorrow.

** I know this is really long. Honestly I even cut some stuff. It six pages longer than my usual chapters. If you want it to be made into a two part ask and I'll make it into a two part. You'll probably read this in multiple parts. I fell the need to apologies for making this chapter so long, but you'll survive with it being long. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. I let Meredith and Derek talk about the baby thing. So if you don't want another baby now is the time to talk. Review please. I could always make them be surprised about the baby thing even though they talked about it. Meredith freak out? Derek freak out? Cristina freak out? No freak outs? Tell me your opinion. **


	10. Working My Ass Off

**Their surgeons they have to work on a Sunday at some point, right? Don't worry the kids are in this. Chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or their characters or anything that belongs to Grey's. I do own Michael Christopher, Emma Grace, and Levi Mark.**

Chapter 10 "Working My Ass Off"

"Mark, did you put her in time out? … Okay well do that and take away dessert. … No you don't have to do that. … Yeah just bring them into daycare when you come in. Actually, can you bring them to Derek's office? … Yeah I just want to say good morning and talk to them. … Okay well goodbye. … Yeah we'll see you later." Meredith hung up on Mark and flopped back onto the bed.

"Meredith, sleep. Before, you get paged again." Derek mumbled wrapping his arm around her tighter.

"Why did we both have to be on-call for twenty-four hours?" Meredith wondered. Derek lifted his head up annoyed.

"Meredith." She looked at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Sorry. I'm sleeping." She smiled at him and closed her eyes. Derek sighed and dug his head into her neck.

"Good."

MDMDMD

"Derek, your pager's going off." Meredith mumbled into his ear reaching to grab their pagers. "Derek." She shook his shoulder. "Der, wake up." Meredith whined. Derek groaned and tried to bury his head deeper into her. "Derek, it's nine-one-one. You have to wake up." Her pager went off and Derek groaned. "Derek." Meredith gave him a big shove and his eyes popped open.

"What?" He asked madly. Meredith waved their pagers in front of his face and he hopped off the bed.

"Thank you. You were trapping me." Meredith informed pulling her shoes on.

"It's nine-one-one for what? The pit?" He asked. Meredith nodded her head and they ran to the pit side by side.

MDMDMD

"Grey, Shepherd, we need you in trauma one. A kid ran a red light and collided with a truck. It's bad." Someone yelled out. Meredith looked back at Derek and he caught her eye. Derek lifted his eyebrows and Meredith nodded her head in his direction before they took their spots in the room.

MDMDMD

"Doctor Grey, Doctor Sloan is on the phone. He says it's urgent." Derek looked over at Meredith and saw fear in her eye. He swallowed.

"Mark, what is it?" She asked. Her voice was steady and strong, but Derek detected a hint of her scared mother voice.

"You know what put it on speaker phone." Derek stated.

"Mark, I'm going to put you on speaker. I'm in the OR with Derek." Meredith informed.

"Michael hit his head on the coffee table in the hall way. He seems fine, but he is bleeding and I wanted to tell you. I'll make sure to get someone to check him out and make sure, but he really does seem fine." Mark's voice was scratchy from the phone.

"Okay, does he need stiches?" Derek asked knowing it was the question on the tip of Meredith's tongue.

"A couple. I'll do them. So he won't have the scar."

"Thanks for telling us, Mark." Meredith said. Derek nodded his head in the direction of the nurse to signal her to hang up. "Michael will be okay, Derek." Meredith stated trying to control the patient's bleeding.

"He will be." Derek agreed. They worked on the patient in silence for a while before Derek yelled out, "He's coding!" They went into action. "Clear!" Derek yelled everyone's hands went up into the air.

"Come on!" Meredith yelled starting compressions.

"Clear!" Derek yelled again. The patient's heart started to beat again.

"I see sinus rhythm!" Someone yelled out. Derek sighed and handed back the paddles. They all took their positions back and started to operate again.

"Shepherd, Grey, do you need any help?" Owen asked.

"No, we're good, Doctor Hunt." Meredith answered. Owen nodded his head and walked out of the OR.

"He's coding!" Meredith yelled. Someone handed her paddles and she yelled, "Clear!" Nothing. Derek started compressions and Meredith yelled, "Clear!" again. Nothing. "Come on!" She yelled. "Push eppy! Clear!" Meredith yelled. Nothing. Derek stopped compressions and Meredith sighed dropping her arms. She looked over at Derek and they sighed together.

"Time of death, seven forty three." Derek stated.

MDMDMD

"You can go see Michael. I'll go tell the family." Derek sighed. Meredith looked up at him with a shocked face.

"Derek, we were both his doctors. I'll come with you. I'm not an intern anymore. I can tell the family bad news. We need to do it together. He had more than just a brain problem he had a sliced abdomen. I do it with you." She insisted. Derek sighed and put his hand on the small of her back.

"Okay." He whispered. Meredith nodded her head and they walked into the waiting room. "Mr. and Mrs. Baldwin?" Derek stated. A man and a woman stood up with their hands clutched together.

"Yes." The woman's voice quivered out. Meredith took a deep breath.

"Your son came in with severe abdomen and brain traumas." Meredith stated. The woman and man nodded their heads. "Okay, so when your son collided with the truck, he didn't have a seat belt on. Causing him to go through the windshield. Going through the windshield not only caused him head damage but he went far enough that glass and metal sliced through his abdomen." Meredith took a breath and she saw the mother in tears and the father staring intently at her.

"Why are you telling us this?" The man asked.

"I'm telling you this, because you need to know what happened to your son. When he got here we knew we had to take him into surgery right away." Meredith breathed and glanced at Derek.

"When we got into surgery his brain bleed was bigger than we originally expected. His brain started to swell, but I got that under control. Doctor Grey had a hard time stopping the bleeding coming from his abdomen and he lost a lot of blood. He coded, but we revived him. We continued on in surgery and everything was going smoothly until he coded once more. We tried out hardest to revive him, but… I'm sorry." Derek stated.

"Xavier, he died. I'm so sorry. We tried everything we could." Meredith informed. Xavier's mother broke down in tears and her husband wrapped her in a big hug.

"Thank you for informing us of what happened." The man said as silent tears rolled down his face. Meredith swallowed back her own tears.

"My condolences." Meredith choked out. She nodded her head and took a step back to wait for Derek.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't do more to help." Derek stated. The couple nodded their heads. "My condolences for you, your family, and friends." Derek cleared his throat and turned around to slowly walk away with his hand over the small of Meredith's back. They turned a corner and Meredith's breathing started to get irregular. Derek pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. Derek rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"It's okay." Derek walked them into a supply room so no one would see Meredith break.

"It's just we heard about Michael getting hurt in the middle of the surgery we were doing on a sixteen year old boy. I know we hear the kids get a temperature and get cuts and things during surgery. But I don't know I just his mother was crying as I explained what had happened to their son." Meredith rambled. Derek simply rubbed her back, nodded his head, and gave her head small kisses.

"It's okay. It reminded me that it could have been us also. Except Michael doesn't have his license. None of our kids are even close to having their licenses." Derek said pulling Meredith's face closer to his. She smiled and gave him a tearful laugh.

"Yeah." She breathed. Derek kissed her quickly.

"I love you." Derek smiled down at her. She smiled back.

"I love you, too." He wiped the tears off her cheeks and gave her another quick kiss on the lips.

"Lets go find the kids." He whispered leading her out of the supply room.

MDMDMD

"Mommy!" Emma yelled.

"Dada!" Levi yelled at the same time as Emma. Levi reached out for Derek as Emma reached out for Meredith. They picked their toddlers up and kissed all over their faces.

"April, where's Michael?" Meredith asked. April looked up from the chart she was writing in.

"Oh, Mark took him into an exam room. He told me to watch the kids and to tell you to wait at the nurses station." April explained. Meredith nodded her head and danced with Emma.

"Daddy!" Emma yelled smiling as she looked at Derek trying to hold onto a squirming Levi. Derek looked over at his little girl and smiled.

"Hey, Emma-bear. How was Uncle Mark, huh?" Derek asked. April laughed at him and shook her head continuing writing in her chart.

"Mark, put me in time out." She huffed reaching for Derek again. Meredith groaned and switched for Levi.

"Mama!" Levi yelled looking surprised as if he didn't see her when they walked in. Meredith smiled at him and kissed his nose.

"When are you going to take your little ones to the daycare? Because this is the pit and they are two and one." April asked closing her chart and watching Meredith and Derek interact with their children.

"Once Mark comes back with Michael." Meredith said making happy faces at Levi. Levi giggled and threw his head back. April nodded her head and yawned. "You tired, April?" Meredith teased. April looked over to the side.

"Yes, but not because I was doing what you think I was doing." April answered walking to talk with a patient. Meredith laughed and blew a raspberry on Levi's cheek.

"Where's Mark again?" Derek asked. Meredith shrugged her shoulders. Derek tickled Emma's sides causing her to laughed and hit his chest with her hands. Derek gave her a big smiled and kissed her cheeks, forehead, and her nose. Emma laughed and gave Derek sloppy kisses to the same spots he kissed her.

"Mikey Mike, you okay?" Mark asked. Meredith and Derek turned their heads to find Mark carrying Michael in his arms. Michael had a bandage on his forehead over his right eye. He had tearstains on his cheeks and his eyes were red. Michael nodded his head at Mark's question. "You're a brave big boy. You know that. Most five year olds I know wouldn't be able to do that." Mark stated. Michael gave him a big smile.

"Thank you, Mark." Meredith stated. Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"One of you would have help Sofia if she ever got hurt and you could help." Mark said like it was no big deal. Derek patted Mark's shoulder.

"Can I go to daycare and show everyone my Band-Aid?" Michael asked excitedly. Derek smiled at him.

"Yeah, buddy. But don't take your Band-Aid off. Deal?" Derek asked as Mark placed Michael on the ground.

"Deal." Michael stated shaking Derek's open hand and walking with him to the elevators.

MDMDMD

"Bye. Love you, Levi." Meredith kissed his head and handed him off to a daycare instructor. "Love you, Emma" Meredith kissed her cheek and walked over to Michael. "Don't take your bandage off. Love you, Mikey Mike." Meredith rubbed his head, gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Love you, Le." Derek stated as he kissed his head. "Love you, Emma-bear." Emma pulled Derek to her and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek back. "Be good, Mike. Love you." Derek hugged Michael and kissed his head. Michael smiled up at him. Meredith and Derek walked out of the daycare.

"I have a patient in the pit." Meredith stated giving Derek a kiss on the cheek.

"I've got surgery." He pulled her back to him and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Bye." They said together walking off.

MDMDMD

"Ugh, I'm starving." Cristina groaned. Meredith rolled her eyes and walked into the line at the cafeteria.

"I'm not bitching about it I'm just getting food." Meredith snapped. Cristina looked at her shocked.

"Wow. You're not in a good mood." Cristina stated grabbing random items of food.

"I've lost two patients already today." Meredith growled. "I've been here for nine hours. I didn't eat breakfast and barely got any sleep."

"Then, why are you here and not sleeping?" Cristina asked taking a sip of her juice.

"Because I'm more hungry than I am sleepy." Meredith said taking a bit of her burger.

"Well I have to go. Heart transplant." Cristina excused herself walking away. Meredith shrugged her shoulders and dug into her hospital food.

"Meredith, do you know why Mark asked me a million questions about how good my sutures are?" Jackson asked sitting down at the table Meredith was at. Meredith shrugged her shoulders.

"Mark stitched up Michael this morning. I guess something came into his mind. Why are you asking me?" Meredith asked. Jackson sighed.

"I don't know. Sometimes you know random things about people and I thought maybe I would be lucky and you would be able to answer my question." Jackson shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of his sandwich. "So, what's new in your life?" He asked. Meredith looked up at him with a mouthful of food. She took a big swallow and took a sip of her water.

"Michael hit his head and needed stiches this morning. Emma is turning three in two weeks. Levi said his first real sentence yesterday. It was, 'That's pretty.' But you know in a toddlers voice." Meredith informed. Jackson nodded his head and smiled at her. "What new happened in your life?" Meredith asked knowing he wanted to tell her something.

"I met a girl." He stated. Meredith looked up at him surprised.

"What do you mean you met a girl? And why are you telling me you met a girl and not April?" Meredith asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Meredith, it's April and I just… it's April." Meredith nodded her head in understanding. "I started to date a girl I met last month at a medical conference. She's really nice and she's coming to visit our hospital. I don't know what to do about April and I don't want anybody to make a big deal about it. What do I do? I can't tell her not to come." Jackson asked his salad. Meredith thought for a second causing Jackson to look up at her.

"Do you really like her?" Meredith asked. What was she thinking she should tell Jackson to ask a guy about this but he came to her, so? Jackson nodded his head. "Let her come and if people make a big deal about it ignore them. You like her so what? And as for April, you have to tell her you moved on and are dating someone who you really like." Meredith finished and stood up. "You also might want to ask a guy who would know a thing or two about something like this. Maybe Mark. He did have that girlfriend when we were fifth years. She came from a different 'world' and Mark had Lexie as an old girlfriend. I'm not saying you and April will end up like Mark and Lexie but I am saying Mark dealt with something like what you're dealing with." Meredith informed walking away.

MDMDMD

"I'm hungry." Mark stated clapping his hands together. Derek looked over at him. "Hey isn't that Meredith and Jackson." Mark pointed them out at Derek.

"Yeah, they look in deep conversation." Derek informed looking at the selections.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Mark asked.

"No, that's Meredith's advice face. She's giving him advice about something. Most likely about April or some girl he met." Derek informed. Mark looked at him.

"How do you know its about April or a random girl?" Mark asked picking up pudding.

"The look on her face is also confused but slightly like she new it would come up eventually." Derek said not bothering to even look back at Meredith to confirm his thoughts. Mark's mouth was slightly open.

"You pay that much attention to Meredith?" He asked shocked. Derek looked up at him and shrugged.

"Not really. I've been with her ten almost eleven years. I know her faces; I know when she's about to get mad or she's sad. I know her. I pay attention to her but it was never intentional to know how she feels at almost every moment. It just happened. Kinda like how Michael happened or how Emma and Levi happened." Derek stated sitting down and looking over to where Meredith was. All he saw was Jackson eating alone and he shrugged it off. He mentally reminded himself to go find her.

MDMDMD

"I don't feel so good." Michael said to the daycare teacher. They looked down at Michael.

"Okay, lets go to the nurse-" Michael threw up all over their shoes. He looked up at the person with sad eyes.

"Sorry." Michael mumbled.

MDMDMD

"Reed, can you go up to the daycare and ask them what they want from me." Meredith asked before stepping back into the patient's room.

MDMDMD

"Doctor Grey sent me. She wanted to know what you needed her for. She's in the middle of working with a patient and it wasn't a nine-one-one so she felt it was okay to send an intern." Doctor Reed asked. The daycare instructor pointed to the nurse's room.

"You have to get her up here. She has to sign out Michael Shepherd. He's sick."

"Can I sign him out?" Doctor Reed asked not wanting to go face Meredith again.

"No, only a parent or someone the parents informed us was allowed to." Doctor Reed sighed.

MDMDMD

"He what?" Meredith yelled. She took off to the elevator with Reed on her heals.

"He vomited on one of the instructors shoes and has a temp of hundred and two." Reed explained in the elevator.

"And that's not a get here now?" Meredith freaked. Reed stayed as far away from her as he could possibly be. "Why didn't Derek get paged?" Meredith thought out loud.

"They said they paged him but he answered it and was in the OR." Reed explained. Meredith groaned and ran to the daycare.

"Meredith Grey." She stated to the instructor.

"Nurse's office." Meredith nodded her head and walked over there.

"Mommy!" Emma yelled. Meredith smiled down at Emma and let Emma hug her legs.

"Hey, Em. Mommy has to go make sure Mikey is okay." Meredith stated pulling Emma off her and sitting her down next to a pile of blocks that Emma started to play with.

"Doctor Grey, you're finally here." The nurse stated. Meredith fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Why wasn't the page something more important than we need you here?" Meredith asked annoyed. The nurse shrugged.

"Mommy." Michael weakly smiled at Meredith and reached out for her. Meredith smiled at him and picked him up off the cot.

"Hey, Mikey. You're not feeling well, huh?" Meredith said kissing his cheek. He was warm to the touch and it worried Meredith a little.

"Doctor Grey, you know the rules he can't come back to the daycare until he is fever free for at least twenty four hours." Meredith nodded her head and signed him out.

"Okay, thanks." Meredith said quickly walking out of the office. She walked back into the play area and grabbed Michael's backpack.

"Mommy!" Emma yelled running over to Meredith. Meredith smiled at Emma.

"Hey, Em." Meredith ruffled Emma's hair. "Look over there. You guys are getting milk and cookies." Meredith said excitedly as she pointed over to a group of kids surrounding an adult passing cookies and milk out for before naptime snack. Emma smiled and ran over there. Meredith rubbed Michael's back and walked out of the room towards walked to Derek's office. She paged him and laid a sleeping Michael down on Derek's couch. Meredith sat down at his desk and started some of her paperwork.

"You paged me to my office." Derek laughed walking into the room. He saw Michael sleeping on the couch with rosy cheeks. He looked over at Meredith and frowned. "What happened?" Derek asked walking over to Meredith and pulling her out of his chair. She gave him a tired sigh when he pulled her down onto his lap.

"Michael threw up onto a daycare instructor's shoes." Meredith said adding a light laugh to the end of the sentence. Derek sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"He hit his head this morning." Derek stated wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That's what I was thinking." Meredith sighed tightening his grip on her.

"Why'd you let him fall asleep?" Derek asked.

"He fell asleep when he got into my arms and I left the daycare. He has a temp of one hundred and two." Meredith closed her eyes. "Mark said he asked him all the questions and he passed with flying colors. Mike also never lost consciousness. He hit his head and fell onto the ground but as soon as he hit his head he was screaming. Then Mike didn't stop crying until Mark was done with the stiches and cheered him up." Meredith reminded. Derek hummed and closed his own eyes.

"Having kids and being a surgeon is tiring." Derek breathed. Meredith laughed.

"So true." She stated. Meredith opened her eyes. "Are you still thinking about the baby thing?" She whispered. Derek hummed.

"Yes." He whispered back. "Are you?" He asked opening his own eyes.

"Yes." She whispered back. Derek gave her a little squeeze.

"You talked to Jackson at lunch." Derek stated.

"He needed advice about bringing a girl to the hospital and introducing her to us. Afraid April wasn't going to be okay." Meredith informed looking back at him. He nodded his head.

"I thought it was about April. It was writing across your face." Derek said smiling. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"I have surgery in thirty minutes." Meredith informed hopping off Derek's lap. He smiled.

"I'll watch Michael. I have to do head of department paperwork anyways." Derek said sadly smiling at her. She laughed at him and strutted out of the room.

MDMDMD

"Shepherd, do you know where you wife is?" Alex asked walking into Derek's office. Derek looked up at him.

"Why are you asking me?" Derek whispered. Alex looked around the room and saw Michael stirring on the couch.

"Sorry, you're married I thought you would know." Alex shrugged and turned to walk away.

"She's either in the OR, or talking to the family." Derek informed. Alex nodded his head and left closing the door loudly. Derek cringed and looked over at Michael starting to sit up.

"Daddy?" He asked. Derek walked over to him and crouched in front of him.

"Mikey, you feeling any better?" Derek asked pushing some of Michael's fallen curls out of his face. Michael frowned at Derek.

"My tummy doesn't feel good." Michael said rubbing his belly.

"Does your head hurt?" Michael shook his head. "Can you answer some questions for me?" Derek asked.

"Like the questions I answered this morning?" He asked scrunching his face up. Derek nodded his head. "Okay."

"What is you full name?" Derek asked smiling.

"Michael Christopher Shepherd."

"How old are you?"

"Five years old." Michael said happily.

"Where are you?" Derek asked.

"In my Daddy's office at Seattle Grace Mercy West. Hey Grace is Emma's middle name!" Michael said smiling. Derek laughed and nodded his head.

"Emma was named after your Mommy's last name. Grey. Grace just happened to also be the name of the hospital we met at." Derek said smiling brightly. "What are your siblings names?"

"Emma Grace Shepherd, and Levi Mark Shepherd." Michael yawned.

"Thank you." Derek said kissing Michael's head. "You can go back to sleep if you want." Derek watched Michael fall peacefully back to sleep.

MDMDMD

"Three surgeries, paper work, getting my sick kid from daycare and yelling at my interns. My day has been full and I still have to go ten more hours." Meredith yawned and took a sip of her drink.

"So you're working your ass off. Who cares? You're not going to get a promotion but you did get to save lives today." Lexie pointed out. Meredith nodded her head and smiled tiredly at her sister.

"Thanks for that, Lex." Meredith stated. Lexie smiled at her and started her sandwich.

"I wish I had three surgeries today. I had to do paperwork and I got yelled at by Arizona today." Alex groaned. Meredith laughed. "Don't laugh at me."

"I had a good day today. I got back to back surgeries and I got to yell at an annoying intern." Cristina bragged. Meredith rolled her eyes as Lexie and Alex complained.

"Lexie, when Mark had that girlfriend and she came to help on a consult did he tell you he had a girlfriend or did you find out from someone else?" Jackson asked. Meredith's mouth dropped open as Alex and Cristina snickered. Lexie looked over at Jackson and then stared at her sandwich.

"I think whatever you are going to ask next you should ask Mark or you should tell April you're dating someone else." Lexie stated. Jackson nodded his head.

"I'm going to go find Mark." He excused himself before running off. Meredith laughed and Lexie finished her sandwich.

"I'm going to go." Lexie stated before standing and walking away. Meredith shrugged and walked away without an excuse leaving Alex and Cristina fighting about something or another.

MDMDMD

"Derek, please tell me you called the babysitter." Meredith begged as she walked into Derek's office. "Derek!" Meredith yelled. Derek jumped and lifted his head off his desk. Michael groaned and turned around in his sleep. "How long has Mike been asleep?" Meredith asked.

"He woke up on and off. I've been hydrating and playing with him when he's up. I asked him the questions and he passed again. Just a bug." Derek stated. Meredith nodded her head and sat down on his desk.

"Did you call the babysitter? Because you know if you don't call her five hours in advance she's tough about the money and stuff." Meredith reminded.

"Yeah, I called her after I asked Michael the questions."

"Good. What time is it?" Meredith asked looking around the room.

"Five thirty." Derek stated. He stood up and kissed her quickly.

"We have until eight, right?" She asked yawning again. Derek nodded his head and gave her a yawn back.

"I told her to pick them up and take them home at six." Derek said kissing her. Meredith nodded her head.

"Did you tell her Michael's sick?" Meredith asked pulling away from him. Derek froze.

"I mentioned he wasn't feeling his best." He said smiling weakly. Meredith sighed.

"One of us should just take the kids home." Meredith sighed. She looked up at Derek. "I suggested it so I should be the one to go home with them. I mean Michael's sick and the babysitter rarely does our kids sick because we're so protective about it. I'll ask Owen." Meredith said walking out of his office.

MDMDMD

"Doctor Hunt, I need to take the rest of my day off." Meredith stated walking up to Owen.

"Why is that Meredith?" Owen asked.

"I'm not feeling so well." Meredith lied. Owen lifted his eyebrows.

"You seem fine. Do you have a temperature?" He asked. Meredith cleared her throat.

"Owen, can I take a sick day?" Meredith asked.

"Are you sick?"

"Michael has a stomach bug and my stomach isn't feeling so great. He vomited and has a high temp. I don't want to vomit on one of my patients." Meredith stated. Owen sighed.

"Meredith you're the only general surgeon on-call right now." Meredith gave him a look.

"Really, because Bailey's here and I saw Webber walking the halls in scrubs over an hour ago. He said he had a surgery to get to. I think you're okay if I go home." Meredith nodded her head. "If you need me you can page me." Meredith nodded her head.

"Fine." Owen growled.

MDMDMD

"Mommy, why you here?" Emma asked looking up at Meredith. Meredith smiled through the rearview mirror at her.

"I'm here and not at the hospital because Mikey is sick, and the babysitter doesn't want to watch you guys when one of you is sick." Meredith explained.

"That's mean." Emma sighed.

"Yeah, it is mean." Meredith agreed.

"Mommy, 'evi and Mike are sleeping." Emma yawned.

"You can sleep too if you want." Meredith informed pulling onto the highway.

"Okay." Emma mumbled before closing her eyes.

MDMDMD

Meredith placed the last child in bed and tiptoed out of their room. She sighed and walked into her room stripping her clothes and falling onto the bed. "God I love this bed." She smiled to herself and gently fell asleep.

MDMDMD

Meredith's pager went off and she groaned in frustration. She sat up and fumbled on the floor trying to find her pager in the mess of all her clothes. She found it and squinted her eyes to try and block the small amount of light coming threw the pager. "Damn it's nine-one-one." Meredith mumbled.

She stood up and picked up the phone on her bedside table. "Doctor Grey… okay I'll be in, in around thirty minutes. Get Doctor Webber or Bailey to cover for me until I get there." Meredith sighed.

Next she called Callie. "Hey Callie… yeah it's Meredith. I got a nine-one-one page. Can I drop my sleeping kids off at your place then Derek or I could pick them up after our shifts? … They end at four in the morning. … Okay great… thanks I owe you." Meredith hung up and raced down the hall to pick up the two lightest and carry them to the car. She ran up the stairs, got Michael and placed him in the car. Meredith sighed and shut the car doors before running back inside and grabbing her things.

"Ugh, I hate this job sometimes." She growled to herself before possibly speeding to the hospital.

MDMDMD

"Hi, Callie." Meredith handed her Levi and walked in with Callie to place them both on the couch. They surrounded Levi with pillows and covered them both with blankets. "I have to get Michael and I'll be right back." Meredith said pointing to the door. She got Michael and as she got back to the apartment she found Callie in the kitchen drinking something. "I put Michael in the arm chair and he's all set. Thank you so much for doing this." Meredith smiled. Callie shrugged and pushed her out the door.

"Whatever. I'll get you to have Sophia next time Mark, Arizona and I are on call." Callie informed closing the door. Meredith sadly sighed and ran back to her car. She was doing a lot of running tonight.

MDMDMD

"Sorry I'm late." Meredith apologized walking into the OR.

"We were just getting started, Doctor Grey." Richard stated. Meredith nodded her head and took lead on the surgery.

MDMDMD

"So where were you?" Richard asked trying his hardest not to pry.

"I was at home with the kids. Michael had a temp earlier and was vomiting. Owen agreed to let me stay home but I would get paged if need be." Meredith informed. Richard nodded his head and cleared his throat.

"You're always family before surgery, Grey." Richard said. Meredith looked up and saw the sparkle in his eyes that informed her he was giving her a smile.

"I can always have surgery, but family not always." Meredith said suturing up the patient.

MDMDMD

Meredith let out a big yawn walking up to the nurses' station and writing a few notes on her chart. "Hey, you're back. What did you do with the kids?" Derek asked walking up to her and being really cheerful. Meredith glared at him.

"Callie has them. We have to pick them up at the end of our shifts. Why are you so perky?"

"I just finished surgery and it went very well." Derek said excitedly. Meredith looked back at him.

"So did I but you don't see me ready to jump for joy." Meredith said trying to add a little perk in her voice. Derek smiled at her and grabbed her chart from her hands. He handed the chart to a nurse and pulled Meredith in the direction of an on-call room. "What are you doing?" She asked smiling slightly.

"We have a little time until something happens. Did you get a nap at home?" He asked closing the door. Meredith laughed.

"Yeah."

"Good." Derek smiled kissing up her neck. Meredith walked backward to a bed and lay down. Derek laughed and pulled off his shirt.

MDMDMD

"Do you think we could sleep until the end of our shifts?" Derek asked pulling Meredith closer to him. She sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"We can try." Meredith whispered.

MDMDMD

"At least we got a small nap." Derek said laughing as they ran to answer their pages.

"See you later." Meredith gave him a quick kiss and ran off.

** Review! It's always nice to see what you think of my stories. Emma will be turning three soon, very soon. I know it's so sad. She's turning older. **


	11. Dinner Party, Maybe

**Sorry this is late. I went on vacation and had no writing ways. This has Emma and Derek in it. It has playfulness and flirting. I looked back at my first couple of chapters and realized they are so much different then my chapters now. I don't know if it's because I made the characters grow or because I lost my way but I'm bringing back the fun, light content. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Grey's. I own my rights to Michael Christopher, Emma Grace, Levi Mark well at least my characters I make up.**

Chapter 11 "Dinner Party, Maybe"

"Daddy!" Derek groaned and turned over in bed. "Daddy, up!" Derek sighed deeply and rolled to face the direction of the voice yelling out to him.

"What?" He asked exhaustedly. He felt a little body jump onto him and two little hands being placed on his cheeks.

"Are you wake?" They asked. Derek opened his eyes and gave them a little smile.

"Yes, Emma-bean. I am awake." Derek softly announced. Emma laughed and gave Derek a quick kiss on the lips.

"Come play." She ordered rolling off him and onto the floor. Derek sighed and got out of the bed.

"Where's Mommy?" Derek asked as Emma grabbed his hand and dragged him to the stairs.

"She downstairs with boys." Emma informed as she slowly started down the steps clutching Derek's hand.

"Hmmm, did you have breakfast yet?" He asked taking his free hand and rubbing his face.

"Yes." Emma sighed. She reached the bottom of the stairs and pulled Derek toward the living room.

MDMDMD

"Give me my brother back, dragon!" Michael yelled. Meredith roared and pulled Levi onto her shoulder. Levi giggled at his mom and brother playing a game he didn't understand.

"My baby." Meredith said in her best dragon voice. Michael hit her side with a foam sword and yelled running toward her. Meredith placed Levi beside her on the floor and fell backwards as Michael collided with her. "Oh no. I the baby got a away." Meredith informed. Michael cheered and ran over to Levi. He took Levi's hand and led him to 'safety' away from Meredith.

"Looks like you are having fun." Derek said happily as Emma dragged him over to a pile of blocks.

"Yeah." Meredith sighed smiling at him. "Emma wanted to get you. She informed me that only Daddy can make the bestest bocks tower." Meredith said starting to pick up toy trucks, books, and colorful items.

"Well that is very true." Derek said proudly. Meredith laughed, placed some toys in the toy chest, stood up and walked over to him.

"I personally think Uncle Jackson builds the best block tower." Meredith informed placing her hands on his shoulders. Derek looked up playing hurt. Meredith smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "No one will ever come close to certain things you do." Meredith whispered in his ear. Derek laughed and started to help Emma build her block tower.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty." Michael informed walking over to Meredith and holding onto her pajama clad legs. Meredith hummed and ran her hand over his dark curly hair.

"Okay, lets go get something then." Meredith placed her hand on his back and led him over to the kitchen. Levi ran up to her and grabbed hold of her leg as he followed them.

"Emma, do you want to build a tall tower or a wide tower?" Derek asked gently rubbing Emma's back.

"Up." She instructed putting her hands in the air. Derek nodded his head and started to build a tall tower.

MDMDMD

"Here, Derek." Meredith handed him a bowl full of cereal and a spoon. He looked up at her gratefully and dug into his breakfast.

"Daddy, help." Emma ordered standing up and placing another block on her tower. Derek hummed and placed a block on top of hers before going back to his food.

"Big." Levi yelled pointing to the tower Emma and Derek were building. The tower stood just a little shorter than Emma.

"Wow." Michael stated turning his head to look at what Levi was pointing to. "That's really tall."  
"Emma, do you want to take a picture of it?" Derek asked. Emma looked up at him confused.

"No." Emma took a few steps backward then ran right into the tower laughing and squealing. Derek watched her do that and sighed as it all came down.

"You guys didn't get bath time last night. Do you want to take a bath now?" Derek asked after a squealing Emma came to rest beside him.

"Bath?" Michael asked. Derek nodded his head and caught him in his arms before he could run away. "But I'm not dirty!" Michael tried. Derek laughed and held Michael's hands up to his face.

"You're dirty, Mikey." Derek informed. Michael sighed and slumped in Derek's arms.

"Baf." Levi said trying to climb up Meredith. She hummed and picked him up into her arms.

"Go!" Emma yelled running to the stairs. Derek lifted an eyebrow in Meredith's direction and she shrugged her shoulders following Emma.

MDMDMD

"Emma, stop splashing!" Michael yelled standing up in the tub and trying to get out.

"Michael, sit down." Meredith ordered. Michael sighed and sat down again.

"Make Emma stop splashing." Michael grumbled. Meredith lifted Emma out of the tub and wrapped her in a big towel.

"Derek! Emma's out of the tub!" Meredith yelled. Derek came in with Levi clad only in a diaper in his arms.

"Okay. Em, lets go get you dressed." Derek said picking his daughter off the floor and walking in the direction of her room.

"Derek, leave Levi with me." Meredith informed before he could reach the bathroom door. Derek turned around and placed Levi in her arms. "Mikey, did we wash your hair already?" Meredith asked placing Levi in-between her legs that were pushed up against the tub.

"Yes, after you did Emma's hair." Michael picked up a waterproof toy and started to play with it. Meredith grabbed the body soap and started to scrub Michael's arms.

"Can you finish washing your self? I have to change Levi's diaper." Meredith said scrunching up her nose. Michael nodded his head.

MDMDMD

"Mommy, I can't get over the tub thingy." Michael yelled. Meredith came into the bathroom and placed Levi on the floor.

"Okay. Here you go." Meredith pulled him over the tub wall and wrapped a big towel around him. "Go get dressed." She stated grabbing Levi who was trying to escape the bathroom.

"Love you, Mommy." Michael informed walking out of the bathroom and down the hall. Meredith sniffed Levi's bottom and smiled.

"Good, boy. Don't poop in the tub." She ordered Levi. He giggled at her and Meredith drained some before added warm water again. She took Levi's diaper off and placed him in the tub.

"Hey, Mer. Do you have everything you need? Cause I was going to go downstairs with Emma and Michael. We are going to build a fort." Derek asked standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Can you get me a fresh diaper and I think Mike took the last towel." Meredith softly washed Levi's skin.

"Yeah." Derek breathed. He walked back into the room with a towel and two diapers.

"Wow. You even brought two diapers." Meredith said smiling. Derek laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"After Le's bath I expect a true morning kiss." Derek kissed her head and heard her laughed.

"Okay, I'll be done in a minute."

MDMDMD

"You bad guy and we are good guys." Michael informed as he grabbed Emma's hand.

"Okay, who gets the fort?" Derek asked expecting to have Michael want the fort.

"You. We have more people. Mommy and you are bad guys. Me and Emma and Levi are good guys." Michael stated. Derek nodded his head and crawled into the blanket/pillow/couch fort.

"Why don't you want the fort?" Derek asked from inside. Michael lifted the blanket entrance and looked at Derek.

"I told you." Michael stated. He dropped the blanket entrance and Derek realized their kids would not be able to see them. He grinned and heard Meredith come down the step with a babbling Levi. "Mommy, get in the fort. You bad guy. Me and Emma and Levi good guys." Michael instructed. Meredith looked at him quizzically and placed Levi on the floor next to his siblings. Meredith crawled in the fort and sat next to Derek.

"What are we doing?" She whispered. Derek put a finger over his lips.

"One second." He mouthed. Meredith gave him the same look she gave Michael.

"Mommy, Daddy, we are going to the dinning room to talk. We will tell you when the war is starting." Michael announced. Meredith held back laughter.

"Okay, we'll be here awaiting your presence" Derek said grinning. Meredith dug her face in his neck and breathed heavily.

"Bye." Levi yelled as Michael and Emma dragged him away.

"What are we playing?" Meredith asked into Derek's neck.

"Michael made me build a fort and then told me we were playing war. That you and I were bad guys and we got the fort because we were out numbered and that they were good guys." Derek wrapped an arm around her waist. Meredith lifted her head from his neck and smiled at him. "You wanna make out until we hear something?" He asked grinning.

"Our kids are in the next room, Derek." Meredith said leaning closer to him.

"We'll be quiet." Derek mumbled against her lips. Meredith smiled and kissed him back. He opened his mouth and she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Exploring each other's mouths with years of practice they knew everything that made the other moan. Meredith giggled into his mouth when she felt him grip her t-shirt and pull her closer to stifle his moan. They pulled back to get a deep breath in and look in each other's eyes before kissing again. Derek moved his hands to tangle in her hair and pull her head back. Meredith sighed as she felt his lips kissing, nipping, and lightly sucking on her neck. She scooted onto his lap and played with the curls on the nape of his neck. Derek lifted his head and smiled at her. She licked her swollen lips and softly let a breath of air fall onto his lips. Derek tilted his head to the side and brushed his lips against hers. Meredith opened her mouth and Derek sucked on her tongue.

"War is starting!" they heard Michael's little voice yell out. They pulled apart and Derek pushed a laughing Meredith off his lap.

"We're ready!" A panting Meredith yelled back. They heard shuffling from outside their fort and then saw the blanket get jabbed by what they assumed was some of Michael's foam swords.

"Arrgh! We will win!" Michael yelled out. They heard screams of joy come from Emma and Levi. Meredith looked back at Derek with a questioning face. He shrugged in reply to her silent question of what they were supposed to do. "Come out and fight!" Michael yelled again.

"Do I look like I've been making out? Cause you look fine." Meredith whispered.

"You look perfect." Derek gave her a McDreamy smile and they crawled out of their 'fort'.

"Attack!" Michael yelled. Levi ran toward them, stood at a distance and yelled at them. Derek saw Meredith fight back a laugh and fake wince.

"Me go!" Emma yelled grabbing a foam football and throwing it at Derek's head. She missed and it hit his stomach. Derek looked at Emma, grabbed at his stomach, yelled out in fake pain and fell onto the ground with his tongue sticking out.

"Emma has defeated me. Meredith, you must go on." Derek said in a theatrical voice. Emma laughed and jumped around the room. Levi stopped screaming and ran over to Derek.

"Dada, okay?" Levi asked hovering his hands above Derek's chest. Derek looked up at his son and winked at him. Levi smiled, ran off to grab Emma's hands and pull her toward Derek. "Dada. Dada, look." Levi yelled into Derek's face. Derek kept his eyes closed and kept his body somewhat still.

"Daddy okay, 'evi. He just faking." Emma said sitting down on Derek's chest. Derek grunted and looked over at Levi.

"Daddy lost." Derek informed. Levi smiled and sat down next to Derek's face. He squeezed Derek's cheeks together much like what Meredith does with his chubby cheeks.

"My turn!" Michael yelled. He picked up his foam sword and ran over to Meredith. Before the sword could hit her chest she fell over and allowed Michael to stick the sword between her arm and side.

"Derek, tell everyone I love them." Meredith said in an over dramatic voice. Michael laughed and brought his hands to his mouth. Emma stood up and ran into Michael. Levi followed her and picked up a foam baseball on his way. He handed Michael the ball and smiled.

"We win!" Michael cheered. He grabbed Emma and Levi's hands and they jumped around in a circle cheering. Meredith and Derek sat up and watched their kids smiling.

"We win!" they cheered. Well it was mostly we win. Michael's was we win. Emma's was a little slower than his and Levi's was mostly just e in.

MDMDMD

"Emma, you wanna go fishing with Mikey and me?" Derek asked picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Emma squealed and laughed.

"Fish!" She yelled. Derek nodded his head. "Yay!" Emma yelled. Derek placed her on the floor and walked up the stairs with her.

"Derek, are you going fishing?" Meredith asked. Derek let go of Emma's hand and let her run by herself to her room.

"Yes. Why?" He asked walking into Levi's room to find Meredith on the rocking chair reading a book with Levi in her lap looking at the page as if he could read with her.

"Just wanted to know. Put the kids in their ratty clothes." Meredith informed turning the page.

"Ratty clothes. Got it." Derek said jokingly. Meredith scoffed and placed her hand on Levi's tummy. "You don't want to come with?"

"No." She answered simply. Derek nodded his head.

"You're just going to stay here with Levi and read The Blue Sword." Meredith nodded her head. "Why with Levi?"

"I tried to put him down for a nap, but he wasn't going so I'm gonna sit here and read until he falls asleep. I think the rocking will help sooth him along with me reading aloud every once in a while. But you know our children. They always get clamed by your voice. It's something out my voice that gets them all excited and energetic." Meredith rambled.

"I sooth them with my voice because it's deep and their father's which is supposed to make them feel safe. Your voice is their mother's. They're supposed to be listening to your voice and your voice is most likely the first voice they heard and defiantly the voice they heard the most. They will always be intrigued by your voice." Derek said softly.

"Daddy, are we gonna fish?" Michael asked. Derek turned around to find Michael in the doorway with his hands on his hips. Derek smiled down at him and steered him into his room. Derek flung a shirt with old mud, grass, and food stains on it. He gave Michael a pair of faded jeans with holes on the knees.

"Get dressed." Derek ordered. "I have to go make sure Emma does the same." He said softly. Derek sighed, ran his hand through his hair and looked back at Michael. "I love you, buddy." Derek softly informed. Michael smiled at him and pushed Derek out of his room.

Derek walked into Emma's room watched her play with her stuffed animals for a second before he went to her dresser. Derek grabbed a pair of Michael's old, hole/stain covered overalls and a hand-me-down Yankee's t-shirt. Derek walked over to Emma and sat down next to her.

"You want to try and dress yourself?" Derek asked softly. Emma looked up at him and quickly nodded her head. "Do you know how to put a shirt on?" Derek asked. Emma scrunched her eyebrows together then nodded her head. Derek handed her the Yankee t-shirt and watched her place it over her head before finding the head hole and pulling down until it was over her head. She pulled down on one side of the shirt before successfully getting one arm through an armhole. She did the same with the other arm and smiled up at Derek. Derek looked down at her and noticed her had the shirt on backwards.

"I did it." Emma said lifting her hands in the air. Derek laughed and nodded his head.

"Yes you did do it. But you have it on backwards. Let Daddy help you." Derek informed. Emma stuck her bottom lip out and allowed Derek to help her turn the shirt around. "I'll hold the overalls out and you can get in them." He suggested. Emma nodded her head and stepped into the overalls. Derek clasped the straps and helped her put socks on.

"Dressed." Emma smiled and took Derek's hand. Michael stood in the hallway dressed in the clothes Derek gave him with his own style of different sock colors. Today it happened to be blood red and sky blue.

"Finally." Michael groaned. Derek smiled and walked with Emma behind Michael down the stairs. They put their boots on and Derek opened the front door.

"Wait!" They heard Meredith yelled.

"Did you decide you wanted to join us?" Derek asked cockily.

"No. I made sandwiches. Take them with you. Considering how long you usually take I think you're going to skip lunch with Le and me." Meredith said. Derek nodded his head smiling at her. She went into the kitchen and came back with a cooler. "There are drinks in there." She informed handed the cooler to Derek.

"Thanks." Derek smiled. Emma and Michael walked out the front door and Derek was about to follow them when Meredith pulled him back to her and gave him a deeply loving kiss.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips. Derek smiled and quickly kissed her again.

"I love you too, Meredith." Derek said. He kissed her once more and walked out the door. Meredith scratched her head and walked up the stairs again.

MDMDMD

"I got one!" Emma yelled. Derek placed his pole down and rushed over to her. He placed his hands over his daughter's little hands and helped her real the fish in. "Fish!" Emma yelled jumping up and down while she ran over to Michael. Michael smiled at Emma then turned his head to look out of his own fishing line.

"Great job, Emma." He said excitedly. Emma squealed and ran back to Derek who was holding the fish in the air.

"What do you want to do with it?" He asked holding it slightly away from his face.

"Keep it!" She yelled jumping up. Derek looked at the fish then back at Emma sadly.

"Em, we can't keep the fish." Emma's face dropped.

"Why not?" She asked standing in front of him with her hands in the air.

"Because it lives in the lake. We eat it or we let it back into the lake." Derek explained. Emma looked at the lake then at the house.

"Fishy can stay with me." She informed. Derek shook his head.

"Emma, the fish lives with his family in the lake. The lake is our lake. You can visit Fishy at the lake. We wouldn't eat Fishy but we can't keep Fishy in the house. Mommy would freak out." Michael explained. Emma turned to him and huffed.

"I visit Fishy at lake." She mumbled. Derek smiled at her, unhooked the fish and let it back into the lake.

"Michael, it's almost time to go home. We have to get ready for Mommy and Daddy's friends to come over for dinner." Derek explained grabbing his fishing pole and Emma's. He put his hand out for Michael's fishing pole and Michael handed it over sadly.

"I don't want to." Michael whined. Derek frowned and bent down to look him in the eye.

"Michael, I love you and I will fish with you tomorrow when I get off, but right now I need you to do this for me." Derek said placing his hands on Michael's small shoulders. Michael sighed and nodded his head.

"Do I have to take a nap today?" He whined looking up at Derek with puppy dog eyes. Derek swears Meredith taught Michael how to do this.

"How about we talk about that with Mommy." Derek replied. Michael smiled, ran over to Emma took her hand and walked up the hill to the house.

MDMDMD

"Hey." Meredith greeted out of breath. Derek tilted his head and looked at her confused.

"Why are you out of breath?" He asked walking closer to her. Meredith put a hand on his chest before he could lean into her.

"I was running on the tread mill. Derek, you smell too much like fish. Go shower." She replied. Derek frowned at her and took a step closer to her.

"You smell like sweat." He informed. Meredith laughed as he rubbed his body closer to her and placed his hands near her nose.

"Ew! Derek!" Meredith laughed. Derek kissed her cheek and backed off.

"Michael, ask Mommy your question." Derek ordered. Michael stood up from pulling his boots off and stood in front of Meredith.

"Mommy, do I have to take a nap today?" he asked sweetly. Meredith smiled down at him.

"You can take a nap and stay up later while Aunt Cristina, Uncle Alex, Uncle Jackson, Bailey, Ben, Uncle Mark, Aunt Lexie, Aunt April, and Uncle Rich are here. Or you could not take a nap and go to bed earlier." Meredith said scrunching her face up at the no nap suggestion. Michael put his hand on his chin and thought for a second.

"I'll stay up with everyone." Michael said racing upstairs.

"You have to take a bath before you get on your bed!" Meredith yelled after him. Emma walked over to Derek and stuck her bottom lip out while she lifted her boot cover foot up slightly. Derek smiled at her and nodded his head up the stairs to Meredith.

"I've got her. Go get Michael. Is Levi down?" Derek asked pulling on Emma's foot.

"Levi's sleeping. Give Emma a bath before you put her down. And feel free to jump in the shower before you try and get near me again." Meredith stated walking up the stairs. Derek looked back at her and pulled Emma's other boot off.

"We can bathe Emma and Michael together. She's ready." Derek grinned. "Maybe we can bathe together too." He whispered in her ear. Meredith laughed and raced up the stairs to Michael.

MDMDMD

"Mommy, can you read to me." Michael begged. Meredith sighed and tucked him into bed for the fourth time.

"Michael, stay in bed. And you know you don't get read to unless it's bedtime." Meredith said pushing him back into bed when he tried to sit up.

"But it is bedtime. I'm going to bed." He reasoned.

"This is naptime not bedtime. And you are not going to bed because you keep getting out of bed." Meredith pulled him back to the bed and tucked him in again.

"Please read to me, Mommy." Michael begged again.

"You're stalling. Close your eyes." Meredith said softly. Michael huffed and closed his eyes. "Do you want me to sing to you?" Meredith sighed. Michael smiled and nodded his head. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never noted how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never noted how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. Please don't take my sunshine away." Meredith softly sang as best she could. She looked down at her growing boy and saw him peacefully sleeping. She smiled and walked out of him room.

"Hey. Were you singing to Michael?" Derek whispered. Meredith nodded her head and sighed. "You wanna help me get Emma settled?" He asked grinning in her direction.

"I'm good. I'm gonna take a long shower. I'm tired." Meredith softly spoke. Derek nodded his head and gave her a soft kiss.

"Can I join you after Emma's down?" He asked smiling. Meredith giggled and nodded her head.

"Yeah. Love you." She whispered on his lips. Derek kissed her temple and walked back into Emma's room.

"Emma, can Daddy rock you?" Derek asked kneeling on the floor.

"No." Emma grumbled. Derek sighed and pulled her to him.

"Can Daddy sing to you?" He asked thinking if it worked for Meredith and Michael maybe it could work for him and Emma.

"Sing?" Emma asked looking up at him. Derek nodded his head smiling down at his little girl. "What song?" She asked softly in her little voice. Derek smiled down at her.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never noted how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Derek stopped and kissed Emma's head. "I love you, Emma-bean." Emma smiled with her eyes closed and he quickly walked out of her room.

MDMDMD

"Hey." Meredith smiled as she felt Derek's hands wrap around her waist and his mouth on her neck.

"Hey yourself." He replied. Meredith turned around and handed him shampoo.

"So, how was fishing?" She asked rinsing the soap out of her hair.

"Oh it was good. Emma caught a fish and wanted to keep it. So I let it go after Michael explained we own the lake and she can visit the fish. But she said lake with the l." Derek kneaded the shampoo into his hair. Meredith nodded her head and reached for the body wash.

"Nothing exciting. Like I don't know Michael rubbing mud on his face?" Meredith grinned. Derek smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. He was running in circles and when I asked what he was doing he said he was running away from the enemies. Then he found some mud and scooped some into his hands and rubbed it over his face saying they couldn't see him." Derek sighed.

"Is he okay?" Meredith asked concerned and jokingly.

"Yeah. I think he was playing war. I don't know. It kind of freaked me out. He was acting like he is schizophrenic." Meredith moved so he could rinse the soap out of his hair.

"Should we ask Kathleen?" Meredith asked worried.

"No, he's just pretending. I'll ask Kathleen if you want me to." Derek looked her in the eyes. "I don't think I have a history of crazies in my family." Meredith broke into a grin.

"Me neither. We're just Greys. We're a little off but so is your family." Meredith put some body wash in her hand and handed it over to Derek. He did the same and pulled her over to him after placing the bottle down. They started lathering the other, laughing and smiling big.

"He's five. At five I had an imaginary friend and played fake war with myself and Mark all the time."

"Well I had a secret imaginary friend. The great Ellis Grey wouldn't let me have one but I broke the rules." Meredith grinned at him.

"I love it when you break the rules." He pulled her with him under the water spray and kissed her deeply. Meredith pulled back and laughed.

"What can I say? I'm good at breaking the rules." She smiled and kissed him again. Derek helped the water wash the soap of her body as Meredith did the same lingering at his crotch. Derek smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

MDMDMD

"So chicken or steak?" Meredith asked while they were in the kitchen.

"We can do steak on the grill." Derek informed pulling Emma off the counter. He grabbed the piece of bread she was eating and handed it to her.

"Yeah we can. What should we make with the steak?" Meredith asked handing Levi a bowl of strawberries. Then thinking better of it, taking the bowl back, picking Levi up and placing him in the highchair with the bowl in front of him.

"Tank you." He smiled at her. Meredith smiled back and walked over to the fridge.

"We could make potatoes and salad." Meredith suggested. Derek nodded his head and took the steaks out.

"Do we have enough steak?" He asked looking at the numerous flank steaks they had in the fridge.

"Oh yeah they had a sale and I just got a few." Meredith answered getting the premade salad out and looking at it. "Remind me why we're having ten of our friends and co-workers over for dinner." Meredith sighed.

"Mommy, please move." Michael pushed her out of the way and grabbed a cheese stick.

"I thought it was nine." Derek replied. Meredith looked at him and they both silently counted up the people.

"Yeah nine." "Ten." They said at the same time. They shared the same shocked look.

"Cristina, Jackson, April, Alex, Richard, Bailey, Ben, Mark, Lexie, and Jackson's girlfriend." Meredith informed. Derek lifted an eyebrow.

"Jackson's girlfriend?" He asked confused. Meredith nodded her head.

"Yeah. He asked if he could bring her and I said yes." Meredith shrugged. Derek shrugged and placed the steaks down to thaw.

"Okay. So we have steak, potatoes, and salad. Right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Hard boiled or mashed potatoes?"

"I don't know what do you think they'll want." Derek asked getting the potatoes out. Meredith looked at him with a look that said 'seriously'.

"I don't know. I don't read minds, Derek." She snapped. Derek laughed and turned to her.

"What's your favorite?" Meredith shrugged and Derek walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"I don't care. We'll just do boiled because it's faster." Meredith sighed pealing the potatoes. Derek nodded his head against her shoulder.

"I love you." He reminded. Meredith nodded her head and sighed. "You want me to turn the music up loud to cook? So you can let your frustrations out on the food and with the music." Derek asked walking over to the radio. Meredith smiled and nodded her head. Derek turned the music up loud and moved her head side to side to the rhythm.

MDMDMD

"Hi, Jackson." Michael greeted as he opened the door. Jackson looked down at his little somewhat nephew and smiled.

"Hi, Mike. This is Quinn. Where are your Mommy and Daddy?"

"Hi Quinn. Mommy and Daddy are in the kitchen with the music on loud. I think they're cooking." Michael turned around and walked back into the living room where he was watching cartoons with his brother and sister. Jackson nodded his head and looked over at Quinn.

"That's Michael Shepherd. The little girl over there is Emma and the little boy sitting in the playpen is Levi." Jackson said pointing to the kids. Quinn nodded her head and he led her to the kitchen. She was about to walk in when he stopped her and knocked loudly on the door.

"Why are you doing that?" She asked looking at him funny. Jackson smiled at her.

"Trust me. You want me to knock." Jackson informed. Quinn tilted her head but went with it. Meredith came to the door and laughed when she saw Jackson.

"Jackson! You didn't have to knock. We're just finishing up dinner." Meredith said giving him a quick hug. Jackson kissed her cheek quickly and handed her a bottle of wine. "Thank you. You really didn't need to do that." Meredith smiled up at him and looked over at the thin, dark haired girl with bright green eyes standing next to him. "I'm Meredith Grey." Meredith said smiling.

"Quinn Andrews. Jackson says you're a very nice person. In fact he said you were the one to talk him into letting me come here and to the hospital." Quinn smiled and took Meredith's hand in a handshake. Meredith smiled and looked over at Jackson lifting an eyebrow. He shrugged and Meredith let them into the kitchen.

"Jackson." Derek said nodding his head in their direction. Meredith took her place next to Derek watching the potatoes.

"This is Quinn Andrews." Jackson said motioning to Quinn. Derek smiled at her.

"Derek Shepherd." Derek said moving around the island and holding his hand out to her. Quinn shook his hand and smiled at him. Meredith saw her gush slightly but when Quinn turned back to Jackson Meredith saw her gush even more. Meredith showed Derek the bottle of wine they brought. "Thank you for the wine." Derek smiled and walked over to Meredith.

"Daddy, Mommy, peoples are here." Michael yelled. Meredith saw Cristina, April, Mark, Lexie and Richard come through the kitchen door. Meredith smiled and walked over to them.

"Michael, are you watching TV?" Meredith asked sticking her head out of the kitchen door.

"No." He answered.

"Are you guys hungry?" Michael ran over with Emma on his heals. "Where's Levi?" She asked. Michael and Emma shrugged. Meredith ran over to the living room and grabbed Levi. "Sorry about that." Meredith apologized as she came back into the kitchen with Levi in her arms. Derek smiled at her and nodded his head at the guests. "Hi. Thanks for coming." Meredith greeted. Cristina came over and grabbed Levi from her hands.

"I see you all the time, Mer. I want to spend time with my quietist nephew." Cristina cooed at Levi. Levi smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Hi, Meredith." April called at her. Meredith nodded her head.

"Hey, Mer." Alex said giving her cheek a kiss and walking over to get a beer out of the fridge. She saw Derek pouring glasses of wine and handing beers out.

"Meredith, it's nice to see you tonight." Richard said smiling. He bent down and gave her cheek and kiss. Meredith smiled at him and snapped out of her funk.

"Meredith, I have a patient that might need me later tonight so if I get paged will you be okay?" Lexie asked wringing her hands together.

"Yeah, Lex, that's fine." Meredith answered. She moved over to Derek again and pulled the wine bottle from his hands. She poured herself a glass and leaned against him.

"You okay?" Derek whispered in her ear.

"I just realized how tired I am." Meredith whispered back. Derek hummed and rubbed her side.

"Can I do anything?" He asked watching her sip her wine.

"Not really. Just don't leave me alone with the guest tonight." Meredith softly pleaded. Derek kissed behind her ear.

"I'll be by your side all night." Meredith nodded her head.

"Derek, when is the food gonna be ready?" Mark asked walking over to them and leaning on the counter.

"Um… We just have to get the salad ready then we can eat."

"Good, because watching the kids eat is making me really hungry." Mark laughed and walked over to Lexie.

"I'm going to get the door." Meredith murmured in Derek's ear. He hummed an answer and let her go. "Hello, Bailey and Ben." Meredith greeted smiling widely.

"You okay? You're acting like we're a king and queen or something." Bailey said walking in when Meredith motion for them to. Ben looked at Bailey surprised.

"Miranda!" He whispered shocked. Bailey looked at Meredith sadly.

"I'm sorry, Meredith. And please call me Miranda. I've told you before." Bailey smiled softly at Meredith as she led them to the kitchen.

MDMDMD

"Thank you for coming." Meredith said to Cristina as she left waving at Derek and her standing on their porch.

"Bye, Mer, Derek." Cristina waved getting in her car.

"Bye, Cristina." Derek called out. They watched her drive away before getting in the house.

"You know how I said I was tired before." Meredith reminded. Derek nodded his head and climbed the stairs with her. "Well that tiredness was nowhere near this tiredness." Meredith yawned and leaned her head on Derek's shoulder.

"Now we get to sleep. We'll clean up in the morning." Derek sighed. Meredith hummed and pushed their bedroom door open. They pealed their clothes off until they were in their underwear. They fell on the bed with their arms wrapped around each other.

"I love you." Derek sighed into her neck. Meredith kissed his head.

"I love you." She mumbled. Tangled together on top of the covers sleeping peacefully were two people in love. Their children were down the hall sleeping with wonderful dreams in their heads. Meredith rolled onto her stomach and Derek rolled half on top of her. He kissed the back of her neck and went back to sleep.

**Tell me your thoughts. Tell me what you want to see happen next. Well Emma's birthday is my next chapter so if you want anything else to happen and anything after that to happen tell me. I love reviews. It makes my day. **


	12. What Did We Do Again?

Chapter 12 "What Did We Do Again?"

"Meredith." Derek nudged a sleeping Meredith beside him.

"What?" She mumbled into the bed.

"It's Emma's birthday." Derek said excitedly. Meredith looked over at him annoyed. Derek rubbed her back and smiled at her.

"What time is it, Derek." She growled. Derek looked at the alarm clock.

"Two in the morning." He said excitedly.

"May I remind you Emma was born at two eleven in the morning? Wake me up in eleven minutes." Meredith dug her head back into the bed with a sigh. Derek wiggled and scooted closer to her.

"Meredith, we woke up early for Michael's birthday this year." He reminded. Meredith looked up at him.

"Michael was born at five thirty. The only days he is allowed to come into our room early is on his birthday and Christmas. We woke up early so we could actually get our tradition done without having him scarred." Meredith reminded. Derek sighed.

"But I love this tradition." Derek whined.

"So do I. But I hate that our children wanted to be birthed in the morning hours. I am the one that gave birth to our three children. I think I get to decide when we do our tradition." Meredith growled. Derek leaned closer and wrapped his arm around her.

"I was with you from the moment your water broke and on, with each child. And I was with you on their first birthdays when we started our tradition." Derek whispered. Meredith smiled at him and rolled to her side.

"The first birthdays were always the best memories." Meredith smiled looking into his eyes.

"Really cause I thought Mike's fifth birthday was one of my best memories." Derek smiled down at her pulling her closer to him.

"Maybe we can make Emma's third birthday just as good as her first birthday." Meredith giggled as Derek kissed along her neck.

"Defiantly my favorite tradition ever." Derek softly yelled into her neck. Meredith giggled and rolled on top of him.

"I personally love the shower sex at the end of the birthday day parties. No wait my favorite tradition is our birthday traditions." Derek laughed and nodded his head. Meredith bent down and kissed him.

"You wanna be on top? I thought you were tired." Derek joked. Meredith pushed up on his chest and sat up. She took her shirt off and saw Derek's eyes shimmer with lust and happiness.

"Hmmm, I don't know." She mumbled against his chest.

Meredith trailed kisses down his collarbone and toward his nipple. Derek moaned as her teeth nipped and she sucked over his skin. She trailed lower and lower until she came to the waistband of his boxers. She kissed, licked, nipped and sucked along the waistband until Derek groaned and flipped her on her back.

"Stop teasing." He growled.

He crawled on top of her and stared into her glimmering eyes. Derek lightly traced shapes over her body. He grinned down at her as her eyes bore into his. He leaned down and softly placed his lips over hers. She arched into him as his hand reached down to her panties. He pulled them down her legs in a slow torturing way. He pulled his head away from hers but before he could move she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him back for a heated kiss. Derek moaned into her mouth and wiggled out of his boxers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they pulled back for much needed air.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips. Derek smiled and kissed her lips.

"I love you too." He whispered. He thrust into her and she moaned from deep in her throat. Derek sighed and kissed over her neck. She shifted slightly and pulled him in deeper. He pumped into her before they got into a rhythm. They gave each other sloppy kisses as they worked to build the friction and push each other over the edge. Derek could feel himself coming closer and closer to the edge. "Cum, Mer." He panted into her ear. Meredith licked her lips and her breathing got heavy. "Cum." He whispered again. Meredith's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Derek found and rubbed her clit. She shuddered and shook in his arms. Meredith grabbed onto his shoulders and moved her cheek against his. She turned her head into his neck and her muscles tightened. He felt her muscles clinching around him and she muffled her screams in his neck. Derek felt her go limp and released into her with a scream into her shoulder. He fell down on top of her and felt her move underneath him after a while. He rolled off her and she entwined their fingers.

"Okay, that was good." Meredith panted as they lay side-by-side sweat covering their skin.

"Yeah." Derek panted looking over at her. Meredith looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Takes away the sadness of knowing our little ones are turning older." Meredith sighed. Derek's smile faltered.

"Hey. Why are you so sad?" Derek asked cupping her cheek. Meredith looked up at the ceiling with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know." Meredith yelled bring her hand up to her face and wiping her tears way. Derek pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.

"Did you stop taking birth control already?" He asked cringing slightly as he asked the question. Meredith looked madly at him then her features softened.

"They ran out a couple of days ago. I thought you said you wanted to try or something again. You wanted to leave it in the hands of fate." Meredith asked pulling away. Derek frowned at her and pulled her back.

"I do. But you've been tired a lot lately and your emotions haven't been all that simple. I was just wondering." Derek informed. Meredith pushed him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So I'm being a bitch. Is that it, Derek?" Meredith yelled. Derek gently tilted her face to look him in the eye.

"No, you are wonderful and beautiful. Cristina just talked to me yesterday. Said you've been tired a lot and when you got in a little fight that both of you would normally just jump back from it, you were really sad and she had to get you to become happy again which she almost never has to do."

"Cristina said that!" Derek cringed and sat up along with Meredith.

"Meredith, calm down. She just wanted to know if I did anything." Derek gripped her shoulders and turned her body to his again.

"I'm not pregnant, Derek." Meredith said firmly. Derek nodded his head but then tilted it and looked at her. "Shut up." She growled. Derek looked at her surprised. "You know what I mean." She mumbled at him. Derek laughed and pulled her to his chest. She placed her hand on his chest and giggled as she leaned upward to give him a kiss.

"I love you. You can be really stubborn though." Derek smiled. Meredith stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm right about this one. I know I was wrong with Em and Levi but I don't have that feeling of doubt this time. And I don't feel pregnant. I've been pregnant three times Derek, no wait four." She went quiet after reminding herself of her miscarriage. Derek kissed her head. "I'm okay. Can we say a pray for the baby during Emma's party?" Meredith asked quietly. Derek nodded his head.

"Yeah. We'll do it together." He kissed her shoulder then thought quietly out loud. "How old would they be this year? Six or seven." Derek breathed the last part. Meredith sniffled.

"Six this year. A year older than Mikey." Meredith wiped a tear away. Derek turned her face to his. He kissed her tears away and ended on her lips.

"I love you. You shouldn't have to had gone through that without me." Derek whispered. Meredith smiled softly at him.

"I like to think that the baby just waited until they were really ready and came down as Michael. You know those times when Mike acts exactly opposite of his normal personality." Derek nodded his head and listened to what Meredith has told him multiple times but as much as she loved to say it he loved to hear it. "I like to think it's the baby coming down and showing us a little of them. Or it's just a little bit of Mikey showing us the secrets of the world only children know." Meredith sighed and gave Derek a soft kiss on the lips.

"You're tired." Derek stated. Meredith nodded her head and Derek got their pajamas. "Here put these on." Derek handed her some of his pajama pants and a soft t-shirt. She slid them on over her panties. Derek pulled a t-shirt on with his boxers and spooned her.

"I love you so much." Meredith stated pulling him closer to her. Derek kissed her neck.

"I love you too, Mer." Derek sighed into her ear. She turned her head and gave him one last kiss before they fell into sleep.

MDMDMD

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Emma yelled barging into their room. Derek rolled over onto his back, Emma climbed onto the bed and Meredith lifted her head just in time to fell Emma jump on top of her thigh.

"Ow!" Meredith howled. Emma cringed and brought her hands up to her mouth.

"Sorry, Mommy." Emma apologized giving Meredith kisses to the face. Meredith smiled up at her and gave her daughter a quick kiss to the cheek.

"It's okay, Em. Happy birthday." Meredith smiled and got out of bed. Derek watched her limp to the bathroom. He caught Emma in his arms before she could damage his family jewels.

"Hey, Emma Grace. How's your birthday been so far?" Derek asked holding her in his arms as he got out of bed.

"Daddy, you have to wish a happy birthday." Emma pouted. Derek laughed.

"Happy birthday, Emma." Derek smiled sweetly at her. Emma giggled.

"Down. I'm a big girl." Emma wiggled in his arms but Derek didn't let her down.

"If you are a big girl you need to ask me nicely." Derek informed. Emma sighed and pushed on his chest.

"Daddy, peas put me down." Emma groaned.

"Okay. Can you say lake for me?" Derek asked when she hit the floor.

"Lake!" She ran out of the room and Derek could hear her jumping on an irritated Michael's bed.

"Mer, I have to pee." Derek pleaded knocking on their bathroom door.

"Yeah, give me a second." She answered. Derek frowned.

"What are you doing?" Meredith opened the door and smiled at him.

"Nothing." She said smiling at him. Derek lifted an eyebrow but continued to the toilet. He sighed loudly and Meredith giggled from the doorway. "Feel better?" She asked. Derek flushed and looked back at her.

"Yes, I do. Can you come over here so I can check your thigh? You howled pretty loudly." Derek asked. Meredith looked at him.

"I'm fine. I already looked at it. It's fine." Meredith answered crossing her arms.

"Okay then walk over to me." Derek challenged. Meredith sighed and took a step forward to him. She cringed as she put her weight on that leg to take the next step. Derek quickly rushed over to her and picked her up. "How bad does it really hurt?" He asked sitting her down on the bed.

"Bad." Meredith whispered. Derek frowned up at her. He pulled off the pajama pants and gently examined her thigh. Meredith sucked in her breath every once and a while.

"Well there is already a purple bruise. I'll get you some painkillers. I don't know how our thirty pound daughter could do that." Derek stated getting up and kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry." Meredith whispered.

"Don't be. And Emma didn't mean it." He kissed her quickly. "I'll be right back with water and painkillers. Don't move." Meredith rolled her eyes and watched him walk out of the room.

"Mommy, Emma's jumped on me!" Michael yelled stomping into his parents' room with big tears in his eyes.. Meredith frowned at him.

"Join the club. Where did she get you?" Meredith asked holding her arms out for him. Michael walked into her arms and hugged her torso.

"On my chest. It really hurts." Michael howled. Meredith saw the tears in his eyes and realized they must have been there for a while since a tear rolled down his cheek when Meredith lightly touched his chest. She pulled his shirt off and saw a big red mark on his chest. She thanked the universe that he wasn't bruised.

"On a scale of one to ten how bad does it hurt? One being it feels wonderful and ten being… um do you remember what it felt like when you broke your arm last year?" Michael nodded his head tearing still rolling down his cheeks.

"Six or seven." He sniffled. Meredith nodded her head and her heart broke for her boy.

"Are you sure?" Meredith asked pulling him up to sit next to her.

"Five or six." Michael sniffled nodding his head. Meredith sighed.

"Derek!" She called. Derek ran into the room with a bottle of water.

"Yeah?" He asked out of breath. He saw Michael sitting next to Michael with a red chest that was turning closer to purple by the minute. "Did Emma jump on you too?" He asked walking over and handing Meredith the water and pills. Meredith quickly swallowed. She stood up and Derek braced her against himself.

"Derek, stop." She ordered pushing him away. Derek stayed put.

"No, Mer. Mikey, I'm going take you downstairs and make it better, okay?" Derek picked Michael up into his arms, handed him his shirt, wrapped an arm around Meredith's waist and walked with them downstairs.

"Derek, I think we should get Levi before Emma yells at him and everyone's in a bad mood." Derek sighed and steered them into Levi's room.

"Mama! Dada! My!" Levi yelled. He was standing on the floor and walking around his room. Meredith looked at Derek surprised.

"Did you learn how to climb out of your crib?" Meredith asked bending down and looking at Levi. Levi grinned at her then tilted his head to the side giving her his own version of the McDreamy smiled. The smile Cristina dubbed as McDreamy Junior. Meredith held her hands out for him and he ran into her arms. She lifted him and when Derek wrapped his arms around her waist again he took held of Michael's open hand.

"I wuv you, My." He said smiling. Michael's tears dried out and he smiled back at Levi. "Okay?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, Levi. I okay." Michael answered. Levi smiled and held on tightly to Meredith when they started down the stairs.

MDMDMD

"You're all still in pajama's." Cristina yelled out when Derek answered the door in low hanging pajama pants and a hugging t-shirt. "Meredith, tell your husband to change! He's too sexyish for guest to show up!" Cristina yelled. She heard Meredith laugh.

"Maybe I want to show him off. And I like him sexy!" Meredith yelled back. Cristina looked over at a blushing Derek.

"Okay what's up with her?" Derek smiled and led Cristina to the living room where Meredith was lounging on the couch with Michael next to and Levi and Emma playing on the floor.

"Hey, Cristina. Oh it's my sexy hubby. Come here." Cristina looked at Derek.

"She's on painkillers." Derek explained. He bent down and let Meredith grab him into a deep kiss. Before it could get to heated he pulled back and smiled at her. Michael giggled next to them.

"Spongy's funny." He giggled.

"Okay, what the hell happened."

"Mommy, what's sexy?" Emma said walking up to Meredith. Meredith looked down at Emma with a shocked face.

"It's a Mommy and Daddy word. Only people as old as Mommy and Daddy can use it. And Mikey said when he said it at preschool that he got sent to time out and all the kids didn't like him anymore." Meredith jumped. Derek and Cristina stood side-by-side with their arms crossed.

"How many times have I told you not to use bad words in our house, Cristina." Derek whispered to her.

"I thought the kids would have been outside with Mark or someone setting up. You told us to get here by eleven. It's eleven thirty." Cristina explained. Derek looked at the clock.

"Oh, man. Can you get Emma and Levi up the stairs while I deal with Meredith and Michael? You know make sure they don't hurt themselves. Emma jumped on both of them and they have bad bruises. I gave them some painkillers. As you can see Meredith never handles painkillers well and Michael got that from her." Cristina looked at the kids then back at Derek.

"I'm not changing them." Cristina informed. Derek sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Please, Cristina. I wouldn't make you talk to any parent or play with any kids unless you want to." Derek pleaded. Cristina sighed and grabbed Levi.

"Fine. But you owe me." Cristina mumbled ushering Emma up the steps.

"Mer, can you come upstairs with me?" Derek asked cupping her cheek and smiling at her.

"Okay. But I wanna take my baby boy." Meredith said grabbing Michael's hand. Derek smiled and picked Michael up into his arms.

"Mikey, is your chest feeling better?" Derek asked pulling Meredith into a standing position.

"What are we gonna do upstairs. I thought the party was downstairs?" Meredith mumbled.

"We're gonna get dressed." Meredith's face lit up.

"You're gonna undress me." She giggled into his ear and they made it into their bedroom.

"Mer, sleep until I come back. You need to sleep the medication off." Derek kissed her head and took Michael to his room. "You tired, Mike." Michael nodded his head and let his dad get him changed into his swimsuit and rash guard.

"I am swimming?" Michael asked softly.

"Yeah you can play in the water with some of the older kids." Derek softly answered. He placed Michael on his bed. "Sleep until the party's ready." Derek ruffled Michael's dark curly hair and kissed his freckled forehead.

"Meredith, wake up." He rubbed her arm and she shook her head but didn't wake. "Meredith, if you don't wake up I'm going to have to change you myself and I know how much you hate that." Derek said shaking her a bit harder.

"I don't care." She mumbled. Derek sighed and pulled her pajama pants off. Meredith rolled onto her stomach and groaned. Derek pulled the shirt she was wearing up until he couldn't get it any father.

"Mer, you have to sit up."

"No."  
"Please." Derek begged. Meredith turned over and grabbed hold of his arms. He pulled until she was in a sitting position. He caught her in the same position before she could fall back onto the bed. He quickly pulled her shirt over her head and let her back down. He looked down at her in only panties and huffed. He opened her dresser and had no idea what she would want to wear. "Um… Meredith." He said loudly.

"What?" She yelled annoyed.

"I don't know what you want to wear." He said softly. Meredith groaned and stood up. She looked down at herself then up at Derek with a lifted eyebrow. He smiled in her direction.

"Did you undress me and not even try to cope a feel?" She asked. Derek held back a laugh when he heard the hurt in her voice.

"I… you were sleeping. You usually get mad when I try and feel you up when you're sleeping." Derek swallowed and moved closer to her. Meredith sighed and walked to her dresser.

"Whatever. I'll get dressed you can go make sure the kids are alright." Derek huffed and took his shirt off. Meredith turned around and looked at him confused as she put her bra on.

"If you haven't noticed I have to get dressed too." Derek walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "And for the record I did feel you up when I tried to pull your shirt off." He whispered in her ear. Meredith giggled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Cristina said everyone was late and the party should be starting soon right?"

"Yeah." Derek sighed.

"Good I can't wait to have our after party tradition." Meredith whispered pulling a light green blouse on. Derek opened his mouth in shock.

"Tease." He joked. Meredith grinned and pulled on some skinny jeans.

"I thought you would want to play in the water with the kids." Derek asked pulling his red swim trunks on and a tight white t-shirt over that.

"Did you forget about my blue and purple bruise on my thigh? I wouldn't want to give the other parents the wrong idea. Speaking of that did you put Mikey in a rash guard?" Meredith asked walking into the bathroom and applying a small amount of makeup.

"Yes I did. And since when do you care what the other parents think of us?" Derek asked standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips.

"I don't. I just don't want anybody looking at us funny on our daughter's birthday." Meredith shrugged and walked over to him. Derek noticed she wasn't limping as bad.

"You still hurting?" He asked sadly. Meredith smiled softly.

"It hurts a little. I can always just say it's a personal bed injury." Meredith grinned and Derek laughed. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love Em's summer birthday. And you know what?"

"What?"

"Your birthday is next. And it's also summer time. We're gonna have some fun." Derek smiled and walked out the room and got Michael.

MDMDMD

"Daddy! Stop!" Michael yelled splashing Derek back with water.

"Uncle Derek!" Sophia giggled. Derek laughed and kept splashing the bigger kids in the lake. Michael finally gave up and dove underwater. Sophia squealed when she felt him grab her ankle. "Ah! Uncle Derek, something's on my foot!" Sophia yelled. Derek laughed and saw Michael under the water swimming toward him.

"Look, Sophia." Derek laughed pointing to Michael. Sophia laughed and grabbed Michael's foot. He jumped out of the water screaming, ran to shore, ran up to Meredith and grabbed hold of her legs hiding behind them and soaking her. Meredith winced when he bumped against her thigh.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" She asked looking down at her soaking wet son.

"Something grabbed my foot." He said out of breath. Meredith looked around at the other adults she was talking to and brushed Michael's wet curls out of his face.

"I think it might have been Sophia or Daddy, Mike." Meredith informed pointing with her drink in hand over to Derek and Sophia laughing. Michael huffed and stomped back to the lake.

"Meredith, was that one of your sons?" A woman she was introduced to as Emma's preschool friend's mother, named Anna.

"Yes, my eldest, Michael." Meredith said smiling back at the lake when she saw Derek pick Sophia up and throw her into the deeper water before grabbing her and playing with her as he walked back to more shallow water.

"He is very handsome. Looks a lot like the man over there. Is that your husband?" She asked pointing at Derek. Meredith scrunched her nose at the thought of how much Michael looked like Derek. Yeah he had his hair and eyes but really he had her nose and Meredith was the one with the freckles. Oh what did she care? Michael look as much like Derek as he looked like Meredith.

"Yes that's, my husband, Derek." Meredith informed pointing to Derek. The woman smiled.

"Meredith, Levi needs a diaper change. Why are you all wet?" Cristina said walking up to her, taking her drink and handing over Levi. Meredith smelled Levi's diaper and scrunched up her nose. "Why did you smell him? I already told you he needed a change."

"Michael came over and got me wet. Instinct, Cristina, I did it on instinct." Meredith explained. Cristina shrugged and walked back over to Jackson and Callie. "I have to go take care of this." Meredith explained. Some of the mothers replied with a no problem while some of the mothers who were snobbier looked at her with slight disgust. Meredith smiled and kissed Levi who a starting to whimper.

MDMDMD

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Emma, happy birthday to you!" A crowd of people sang. Emma squealed and blew out her candles.

"Cake!" She screamed and wiggled out of Meredith's arms. A few people laughed and Meredith along with some helpful adults started to serve up ice cream and cake.

"Do you think she remembered she gets presents?" Derek whispered in Meredith ear as they served ice cream side-by-side.

"I don't know." Meredith giggled. She smiled sweetly at a teenaged girl who looked as if her mother dragged her there.

"Are you two the parents to that little boy over there?" an older woman asked as she pointed to Michael swimming in the lake. Meredith looked over at Derek and he nodded his head silently telling her to go and that he would cover for her. She quickly kissed him and dashed down to the dock.

"Michael Christopher Shepherd!" Meredith yelled standing on the dock. Michael swam over to the dock a good five feet away from her and held on rubbing the water off his face.

"Yes, Mommy?" He asked sweetly. Meredith walked the few steps over to him and bent down to look at him.

"Why are you swimming in the lake all by yourself?" She asked trying to calm her emotions.

"There was Sophia with me but she left for cake. I didn't want any yet. I wanted to swim." Michael explained.

"Michael, I know you are a good swimmer but you can't swim unless there is an adult here to watch you." Meredith informed. Michael hung his head.

"I'm sorry." He breathed. Meredith frowned and held her hands out for him. She lifted him out of the water and walked with him over to the party tables. Derek saw them walking over to him and Levi and smiled at them.

"Hi, guys." Derek kissed Meredith's cheek and ruffled Michael's wet hair. "Want some cake and ice cream, Mikey Mike?" Derek asked handing him a plate. Michael took it and sat down in a nearby chair. "Meredith, he's a good swimmer. We let him swim by himself for a few minutes when we go get something out of the shed or go call out for someone. He probably thought it was fine since there are so many adults here and he knows he's a good swimmer. He knew how to doggy paddle when he was three and knew how to really swim when he was four. Our kids are good swimmers including Emma and Levi." Meredith laughed. "Well Emma's almost got the doggy paddle down and Levi and crawl around in the shore with water splashing him." Derek bragged.

"I'm their mother you don't have to brag to me." She laughed eating a bite of cake off his plate. Derek fake growled at her and she broke out into giggles.

"Can I go play on the play set with Frankie and Lane?" Emma asked running up to Derek and Meredith. Derek looked down at her then up at Meredith.

"Is one of their parents going to go with you?" Meredith asked. Emma nodded her head.

"Frankie's Mommy." Emma said pointing to a woman with a little boy and girl standing next to her.

"Okay you can go." Meredith said running her hand through Emma's hair quickly.

"Have you met that woman before?" Derek asked taking a bit of cake.

"Um… I think. I know Lane's mom and she's smart enough that she wouldn't send her kid with anyone but a good parent." Meredith shrugged and bounced Levi.

"Mama." Levi said tiredly. Meredith looked down at him. "Tha." He pointed over to a tree. Meredith looked over and saw the teenager she saw earlier climbing up.

"Derek, look at that tree over there." Meredith nodded in the direction of the tree and Derek looked it up and down.

"Is that a kid?" Derek placed the empty plate on a table and walked over to the tree. "Hello!" Derek yelled up the tree.

"Yeah?" A female voice called down.

"Um… what are you doing?" Derek asked awkwardly.

"I'm looking down at the world from a tree. Am I not supposed to be up here?" She asked swinging her legs.

"It's not really safe. That tree's dead." Derek informed shouting up.

"It doesn't look dead to me." She shot back.

"It is. You could break a branch and fall. You could get a head trauma and die or break a lot of bone or all of that could happen. Come down. I know there are a lot of doctors here but we can't help you as well here in the woods." He explained. He saw the girl start moving down the tree. She jumped down and landed on the ground.

"Happy?" She walked past him.

"I'm happy you're not hurt. Next time if you're going to choose a tree to climb choose one that isn't dead. But the party is almost over. So you don't have to be here much longer." He walked with her until she parted to find her mother. Derek sighed and walked over to Michael. "Where did Mommy go?" He asked bending down to look at Levi.

"She went inside to get Levi gold fish." He scooped up some ice cream into his mouth and stared at Derek.

"Okay. Do you want to help me get rid of all these people?" Michael grinned and nodded his head.

"Yeah." He placed his plate on the table next to Derek's and allowed Derek to place him on his shoulders.

"Can you say, 'we thank you for coming. Have a safe trip home. Goodbye.'" Derek looked up at Michael.

"Yeah." He said softly. Michael griped Derek's hair and took a deep breath.

"Wait a second. Let me get their attention." He took a deep breath. "EVERYONE!" Derek yelled. People's heads turned to Derek and Michael. Michael cupped his mouth.

"We thank you for coming! Have a safe trip home! Goodbye!" Michael yelled at the top of his lungs. People started to come up to them, thanking them for inviting them, grabbing their children, and starting toward their cars.

MDMDMD

"God I'm tired." Meredith fell onto the couch next to Derek.

"Tell me about it." He sighed. Emma walked over to them and showed them a stuffed kangaroo.

"Kylie." She smiled. Derek and Meredith put big fake smiles on and nodded their heads.

"Emma, do you want to watch Spiderman?" Michael asked staring at the TV screen.

"No." Emma walked over to the corner where her unwrapped presents were and played.

Levi started to cry loudly and Meredith walked over to where Emma and him were playing. She picked a red faced Levi up and cradled him in her arms. "Maaaamaa!" he sobbed. Derek looked up at her with a sad face and sighed.

"I'm going to try and put Levi down. I think he's over tired." Meredith said over the cries. Derek nodded his head and pulled Michael into his lap.

"Levi always gets more quiet when Mommy holds him on her lap and everyone's watching TV." Michael stated. Derek looked up at Meredith and patted the space beside him. Meredith sat down and rubbed Levi's stomach.

MDMDMD

"Do you think we should get the kids up to bed?" Derek whispered. Meredith tiredly looked over at him. She had Levi sleeping hard on her lap. She looked down at Michael who was sleeping just as hard on Derek's lap and then looked over at Emma who had fallen asleep playing with her toys.

"Yeah." She whispered. They walked up the stairs with children in their arms. They placed their little ones in their beds, kissed each of their heads, and whispered I love you and sweet dreams.

"Do you want to go take a shower?" Derek asked shuffling into their room. Meredith sighed and looked up at him.

"Do you?" She asked stripping her clothes off and slipping into the bed.

"Not really. We have an early shift tomorrow. Maybe we could sleep and do our second tradition tomorrow." Derek sighed as he slipped into bed beside her.

"Yeah that sounds good." Meredith whispered as he slipped his arms around her and they spooned in their sleep.

"Goodnight, Meredith. I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"Night, Der. Love you too." She sighed. They fell into a bliss filled sleep.

**Emma's three! I hope you liked it. Review if you want. I will update sometime next week or something like that. I hope your day has been good and if it hasn't been good I hope this brought a smile to your face. **


	13. News

**Fun stuff in this chapter. Fun stuff. Interesting stuff. I want to know what you think of what happens in this chapter. So review! Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Grey's Anatomy or its characters. I do own the rights to Michael Christopher, Emma Grace, and Levi Marcus.**

Chapter 13 "News"

"Mommy! Daddy! Open the door!" Derek flinched as he felt Meredith pull away from him.

"Derek." She mumbled pushing him. He moaned, found her hands and pulled her back to him. "Derek, we have to get dressed." She moaned.

"Okay." He sighed. He felt Meredith's breath on his skin and blinked his eyes open. "I don't want to get up." He answered quietly.

"Neither do I. But we have to open the door for the kids." She pushed off him and grabbed some clothes from her dresser. She pulled on some jeans and scratched behind her neck.

"Hey, do you want to go swimming today?" Derek jumped off the bed, pulled on boxers and shorts.

"Sure, but I'm a little nauseous." Meredith slipped on a loose shirt and rubbed her stomach. Derek frowned at her.

"Open!" A little voice yelled behind the door. Meredith quickly walked over to the door and opened it. "Mommy!"

"Good morning, Mikey Mike. Where's your sister?" Derek asked grabbing a t-shirt out of his dresser.

"Why does Daddy not like wearing shirts?" Michael asked walking up to Meredith and tugging on her shirt.

"I like wearing shirts. Mommy just doesn't like it when I wear shirts." Derek grinned at Meredith.

"Mommy, why-"  
"Lets go eat breakfast. And for the record I like Daddy in whatever he wears." Meredith heard Derek walk up behind them and mumbled, "Unless it's that ugly polo Uncle John gave him." Meredith placed her hand on Michael's back and pushed him out of their room.

"But Daddy said-"

"Daddy isn't always very smart." Meredith scrunched her face up and led them to Levi's room.

"Momma, looky." Levi smiled up at her and pointed to his bedroom wall. Meredith stopped dead in her tracts and gawked at the wall.

"That's so gross!" Michael yelled staring along with Meredith at the wall.

"Petty." Levi gave them a big smile and walked over to Meredith. She rubbed his blonde curls and stared at the wall.

"Levi, you put your poop filled diaper on the wall." Meredith said dumbfound.

"Smelly." He scrunched his face up like Meredith and stared at her.

"Levi." Meredith groaned. She lifted him in the air and held him in front of her. "Mommy doesn't like it when you play with your dirty diaper." Meredith said sternly. Levi pouted and gave her tear filled eyes.

"Sowy." He whispered. Meredith frowned at him and looked at his bottom.

"I'm gonna clean you up." She placed him face down on the changing table much to Levi's amusement.

"Mommy, you have to put him on his back." Michael breathed standing on a stool to see Levi.

"I have to get all the poop off his bottom before I can do that, Mikey." Meredith explained wiping off Levi's poop covered bottom.

"Why doesn't he go on the potty?" Michael asked lifting his hands in the air.

"He doesn't know how." Meredith lifted her eyebrows at him.

"Like Emma?" Michael asked placing his hands on Levi's cheeks and smiling at him.

"My! Levi yelled laughing. Meredith rolled him over and got a surprise.

"Oh!" Meredith squealed. Levi giggled at her and brought his hands up to his face.

"Daddy, Levi's peeing on Mommy!" Michael yelled laughing. Derek rushed into the room with Emma in his hands.

"Not cool, Levi. No cool." Meredith mumbled dodging the stream of pee and grabbing a diaper. Derek laughed along with Michael and Levi. "It's not like you haven't been peed on, Derek." Meredith grumbled.

"Daddy got peed on?" Michael asked jumping over to Derek.

"A lot." Meredith grinned. Michael laughed and did backward summersault.

"It smelly." Emma held her nose and stuck her tongue out.

"Levi stuck his poop covered diaper on the wall. Derek, can you clean that up while I deal with the pee and dress Levi?" Meredith placed the new diaper on Levi and carried him over to the dresser.

"Yes." Derek placed Emma on the floor and walked to the bathroom. He came back with paper towels, cleaning wipes, disinfectant and a trashcan. "I always hate how you make me deal with the poop art." Derek grumbled wiping the poop into the trashcan. Meredith laughed and pulled Levi's arms out of his orange t-shirt.

"You're the guy." Meredith chuckled. Michael stopped twirling in circles and his eyes went wide.

"Does that mean I have to clean up my kids poop!" Michael yelled. Derek looked back at him.

"If you ask your mother she'll say yes." Derek answered disinfecting the wall.

"No." Meredith answered pulling up shorts on Levi. "You share the yucky things with your spouse when you have kids." Meredith placed Levi on the ground and bent down to Michael. "If she loves you like I love your Daddy she will do anything for you, within reason." Meredith rubbed her thumbs over Michael's freckle covered cheeks and smiled at him.

"Are you going to help Daddy with the poopy?" Michael asked looked into Meredith's eyes.

"I wouldn't make Mommy do that." Derek answered ruffling Michael's hair and going back to the bathroom.

"Poopy all gone." Emma exclaimed running over to Levi, grabbing his hands, and jumping up and down with him.

"A gone?" Levi asked lifting his hands in a question. Derek walked over to him and lifted him into the air.

"Rarrrgh!" Derek growled into his tummy.

"Dada." Levi giggled. Michael did a backward summersault and stood up straight.

"Tada." He smiled and did a front summersault toward Meredith.

"Do you like gymnastics?" She asked brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" Michael asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You do summersaults and you jump on a trampoline. When you get really good you can do backflips and things like that." Meredith explained.

"Really?" Michael seemed excited.

"Do you want to play soccer?" Derek asked. Michael looked over at him.

"Backflips and summersaults and trampolines." Michael exclaimed. Derek smiled awkwardly.

"You can play soccer too." Meredith smiled.

"You like playing soccer with me, right?" Derek asked taking Emma's hand and walking downstairs with Michael and Meredith.

"Yeah." Michael answered running to the kitchen.

"He loves summersaults and the trampoline." Meredith mumbled to Derek while she shrugged.

"I know. I'm fine with him wanting to do gymnastics just he should try another sport too." Derek shrugged and set Levi down in his highchair.

MDMDMD

"That was sooo good." Meredith moaned. Derek looked at her smiling and holding back a laugh.

"You feeling better?" Derek let out his laugh. Meredith looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"Momma, you petty." Levi smiled brightly at her. Meredith gave him a little smile.

"Can we go swimming?" Michael asked standing up in his chair.

"If you sit down, yes." Derek answered. Michael quickly sat down and looked around at his parents.

"Can we go now?" He asked impatiently putting his hands on his chin. Meredith stood up, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, lifted Levi from his highchair and nodded her head.

"Lets go get changed." Meredith put Levi on her hip and took Michael's hand in hers to go up the stairs.

"Swimming, Em." Derek exclaimed lifting her and smiling brightly at her.

"Yay." She grabbed hold of his shirt and giggled.

MDMDMD

"Meredith, can you get that?" Derek yelled. Meredith pulled on her cover up and quickly grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Meredith grumbled.

"MEREDITH!" A screech came out of the phone. Meredith pulled back and put her hand to her ear before placing the phone back.

"Yes." She answered cringing.

"It's Lexie!" Lexie yelled. Meredith grabbed a flip-flop and slithered her foot into it.

"What's up, Lexie?" Meredith asked looking under her bed for her other flip-flop.

"I'm engaged!" She screeched. Meredith slowly came into a kneeling position with her flip-flop in her hand.

"Mark finally asked." Meredith smiled, quickly put her other shoe on, and walked toward Michael's room.

"Yes!" Lexie squealed. Meredith laughed and found Derek's eyes in the mess of Michael's room. Levi was crying, sitting on the floor, Emma was jumping around, and Michael was fighting Derek on whether he should have to wear a rash-guard or not.

"I'm really happy for you, Lex." Meredith smiled and walked into the crazy room.

"Thanks!" She could just see Lexie jumping up and down in excitement.

"I'll have to talk to you later, tell me the details and stuff. I'm sure you want to tell everyone." Meredith bent down and rubbed Levi's red cheek.

"Yeah I have so many people to tell. You are the first I called." Lexie sighed and Meredith froze.

"You called me first." Meredith choked out. She got tears in her eyes and in the back of her mind she knew something was different.

"Well yeah. You're my big sister. Mark is on the phone with Mrs. Shepherd right now. I had always promised my mom I would call her first, but I figured you would like to know as much as she would have liked to have known." Lexie cleared her throat and sighed.

"I'm very honored, Lexie. I um… Levi's crying, Emma's in need of attention, and I need to help Derek get Michael dressed to go swimming. I'll call you later and we can talk." Meredith licked her lips in hesitation. "I love you, Lexie." She said with a smile.

"I love you too, Meredith." Meredith heard Lexie sniffle.

"Bye, Lexie."

"Bye, Meredith." Lexie hung up and Meredith followed with a sigh.  
"Meredith, what did Lexie have to say?" Derek asked. He threw the rash-guard on Michael's bed and let Michael run out of the room.

"Michael, come back!" Meredith yelled. They heard a loud groan and stomps up the stairs.

"Mer?" Derek asked pulling Emma's swimming top down again.

"Oh, Lexie and Mark got engaged." Meredith picked Levi up and smiled brightly at Derek.

"Why were you crying?" he asked softly taking Emma's hand and walking down the steps with her.

"She called me first." Meredith smiled softly.

"That's nice."

"Can we go now?!" Michael whined.  
"Yes, Michael." Derek answered. Meredith grabbed towels and the bag full of sunscreen, toys, and snacks.

"Yes!" He lifted his hands in the air and ran to the back door.

MDMDMD

"Mommy, Daddy, watch this!" Michael yelled from the dock. Meredith and Derek looked over at him and watched him cannonball into the lake. He broke the surface and swam toward Derek. "Did you see? Did you see me?" He asked grabbing hold of Derek.

"It was really awesome." Derek answered swimming on his back and letting Michael swim beside him.

"Mommy, can I go with Daddy and Mikey?" Emma asked pointing toward Derek and Michael further out in the water than where Meredith, Levi, and Emma were.

"Let me ask Daddy, okay?" Meredith asked pulling Levi's sand filled hand out of his mouth. "Derek!" Meredith yelled waving her hand. Derek stood up in the water and let go of Michael.

"Yeah?" He asked pushing his hair out of his face.

"Emma wants to swim with you and Mikey." Meredith informed. Derek ran over to them and picked Emma up into the air.

"Daddy!" She yelled grabbing onto Derek's shoulders.

"You sure you don't want to put Levi's floaties on and bring him out with us?" Derek asked adjusting Emma's floaties. Meredith shrugged and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Come on, Mer." Derek begged sitting down in the slightly deeper water.

"Okay." She sighed walking over to get the floaties. She put them on him and hugged him to her chest. "You like the water, Levi." Meredith cooed. Levi looked up at her and laughed. She slowly edged deeper into the water until she was with Derek, Emma and Michael.

"Mommy, you came!" Michael yelled. Meredith watched him stop treading water and grab hold of Derek's back.

"Yeah." Meredith said excitedly. Michael rubbed his face and smiled.

"Levi, you like the water don't you." Michael cooed. Derek kept Emma afloat in the water and was listening to a very interesting story about a dog and a superhero.

MDMDMD

"I need to call Lexie." Meredith sighed as they walked into the house. Derek let go of Michael's hand and ruffled Levi's wet curls. He looked over at Meredith and pulled her into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" She asked weakly. Derek rubbed her arms and tried to catch her eyes.

"You don't feel very good, do you?" He said softly.

"Ouch! That's not nice, Emma!" Michael yelled. Meredith turned toward the kitchen door but Derek pulled her back to him.

"They'll be okay for a few seconds, Mer." He cupped her cheek and frowned at her. "Meredith." He breathed.

"I'm fine, Derek." She answered. Derek lifted his eyebrows at her, but pulled her into a hug. She loosely wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Please don't tell me you're fine. All that tells me is you're hurting inside and you don't want anybody to know." Derek drew circles with his palm on her back.

"I'm tired." She whispered into his neck.

"Hmmm?" He pulled her closer.

"And a little nauseous." She added.

"Mmmh." He smiled and pulled her as close as she could get. She closed her eyes and her breathing got less labored and she dug her head into his neck. "Can I do anything?" He whispered. Meredith felt a tear roll down her cheek and Derek felt it land on his skin. "Oh, Meredith." He sighed. She shook her head and held him tighter.

"Stay with me. Just hold me." She whispered. Derek kissed her shoulder.

"My toy!" Levi yelled. Meredith closed her eyes firmer and her grip on Derek tightened.

"Stop it!" Emma yelled out. Derek sighed and walked with Meredith wrapped around him to the living room.

"Don't let go." Meredith shuddered and another tear fell onto Derek.

"We're just going to the living room, Mer." He informed walking her backward. She shook her head and dug her head further into his neck.

"I don't want the kids to see me crying." She stopped moving her feet and let out a small sob. Derek frowned as he felt Meredith's tears and sobs.

"I don't want the kids to kill each other." Derek whispered as he sobs started to die down. She let out a tiny laugh and wiped her tear stained cheeks on Derek's shirt. "If I promise to let you hide behind me will you let me go into the living room?" Derek whispered.

"The kids." She mumbled.

"It will be okay. Tears of joy from Mark and Lexie getting engaged." Derek pulled back and grinned at her.

"They don't know what engaged means."

"Mark and Lexie are getting married in a little while." He smiled at her and slowly started to walk her out of the kitchen.

"No!" Levi yelled. Derek opened the door and found Levi falling out of Michael's arms. Emma was slamming Michael's toy airplane on the ground and Levi had one of Emma's dolls gripped in his hand.

"Michael, put your brother down. Emma, stop hurting Michael's toy. Levi, give Emma back her doll." Derek ordered. He was walking Meredith backward to the couch. Michael let go of Levi, Emma dropped Michael's toy and ran over to her doll that Levi hand placed on the coffee table.

"Momma, Daddy, what are you doing?" Emma asked. Derek smiled down at her and sat down next to Meredith on the couch. Meredith grabbed the remote and laid her head on Derek's shoulder.

"Mommy's tired. Let's watch a movie." Derek exclaimed. Emma climbed onto the couch next to Meredith and watched as Meredith changed it to Cars.

"Yay, Cars!" Michael yelled climbing onto the couch and holding his toy airplane in his hands.

"Momma." Levi mumbled climbing onto Meredith's lap and hugging her hands to his tummy. Meredith moved her head underneath Derek's chin as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Derek." She whispered. He looked down at her.

"Yes." He whispered back.

"I'm hungry. Can we make lunch?" She asked. Derek shifted underneath her and unwrapped his arm.

"I'll go." Derek kissed her head and walked away.

MDMDMD

"Hey." Meredith gently called out as she strolled into the kitchen. Derek looked up from the grilled cheeses he was making and smile.

"Is tomato soup and grilled cheese good for lunch?" He asked stirring the soup and putting a cover over the grilled cheeses.

"It's great." She slipped her hands around his waist and pressed her cheek between his shoulder blades.

"You sure you're okay? Usually when I make tomato soup and sandwiches on a summer day you say that's for cold or rainy days." Derek put the soup off the burner and turned it off.

"Well it sounds good. It smells good too." She kissed his back, got five plastic plates and four bowls out.

"So you know how I asked if you might possible be-" Meredith slapped her hand on Derek's lips and held a finger up.

"I got a pregnancy test yesterday after work. I was waiting for you to say something or for me to get the courage to take it. It's in my bedside table. I can't do it alone. It can't be like it was with Levi. That freaked me out too much. I need you there. I need you to be okay with whatever happens. Don't make it worse like when I was pregnant with Emma. Be silent but there. That is all I ask." Meredith slowly dropped her hand from Derek's mouth and saw his smile form.

"I'll do whatever you say." He gave her a loving kiss on the lips and tucked her hair behind he ear. "I love you." The kitchen door opened with a bang.

"I'm hungry." Emma called out with Michael and Levi behind her.

"I thought you were watching the movie." Meredith exclaimed pulling away from Derek.

"It ended, Mommy. What did Daddy make?" Michael hopped up onto his chair and scratched the table.

"It smells good, Daddy." Emma informed leaning on the table and staring over at Derek and Meredith.

"Grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup." Meredith gave everyone a plate and a sandwich.

"Mommy, I can't up." Levi growled. Meredith groaned as she lifted Levi into the highchair.

"Maybe we should think of giving Levi, Mike's old booster seat and putting the highchair to rest." Meredith suggested sitting next to Michael.

"The orange one?" Michael asked chewing on his sandwich.

"Yup. Don't chew with your mouth open." Meredith cupped his chin and lifted her eyebrow at him. Michael grunted and frowned.

"You want to put the highchair to rest?" Derek asked handing them soup. Meredith watched him sit down and glared at him.

"Yes. Levi's old enough. Levi do you want to sit like Emma?" Meredith asked.

"Just like Emma?" Levi asked popping a torn piece of his sandwich into his mouth.

"Just like Emma." Meredith answered.

"Is pink." Levi pointed to her booster seat.

"Yours is going to be orange." Meredith informed.

"Ooooh." He grinned and giggled.

MDMDMD

"Naptime!" Derek yelled lifting Emma into the air.

"No!" Emma yelled kicking her feet.

"Oh yes." He replied looking at Meredith.

"Levi, you want to go take a nap?" Meredith cooed. Levi looked up at her and frowned.

"Nap?" Levi asked placing his hand on her cheek. Meredith smiled at him and held him on her hip.

"Mikey, are you tired?" Meredith asked rubbing Michael's back.

"No." He replied. Meredith sighed and looked over at Derek.

"Hey, Mikey." Derek called out. Michael looked up at him. "You want to help me get Emma down?" Derek asked nodding his head toward the stairs.

"Sure." Michael jumped up and followed Derek upstairs with a screaming Emma in his arms.

"Levi, how come I can't do that?" Meredith asked walking to his room.

"Daddy not you." Levi gave her a sloppy kiss to the cheek.

"That's wonderful." Meredith sighed.

MDMDMD

"I have to call Lexie." Meredith informed reaching for the phone.

"You can do that in a few minutes." Derek pulled her back to him and turned her around.

"Derek, what are you?" Derek opened her bedside table drawer and nodded in its direction.

"Are we gonna?" Derek trailed off and smiled at her.

"Right. If it is, can we wait?" Meredith asked weakly.

"We will wait as long as you want." He informed.

"We can do this." Meredith grabbed the test and walked into the bathroom. "Wait… here." Meredith pointed at him and closed the door. Derek sat on the bed and sighed deeply.

"Please don't get distant, Meredith. I can't handle another pregnancy where you're distant, snappy, sex hungry all the time, where you cry about everything, and where your cravings are normal food but normal food we never have in the house. Well I can handle the sex hungry but not the rest." Derek whispered to himself. "Basically I can't handle another boy. We've got two already. I don't care what sex the baby is; all I care is that they are healthy like our last three. I guess the pregnancy will never ever be the best part of well anything." Derek shook his head and looked up to find Meredith opening the door. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Talking to yourself again?" She asked.

"This time tell me what you think the baby is, please." Derek begged. Meredith chuckled.

"Currently I'm not even sure if it's a baby or I'm having a virus." Meredith informed.

"Well in a minute or two we will know." Derek rubbed her thigh and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah. Baby number four or..." Meredith trailed off.

"Quiet, right?" Derek asked.

"Quiet." She whispered. Meredith laid her head on his shoulder. They sat together silently, listening to each other breath for the few minutes. "I'll go." Meredith stood up and Derek followed.

"Not without me." They walked into the bathroom and Meredith grabbed the test before she quickly walked back into the bedroom.

"Sit, please." She patted beside her and Derek quickly sat next to her.

"Like a Band-Aid." Derek suggested. Meredith flipped the test over and they stared down at the test.

MDMDMD

"Hey, Lexie." Meredith sat on the bed with Derek reading beside her.

"Meredith!" Lexie answered.

"So um… how did Mark propose?" She asked.

"You okay?" Lexie asked. Meredith yawned and nodded her head.

"I'm just tired. You know three kids under the age of six." Derek looked over at her and grinned. She rolled her eyes and kicked him.

"Ouch." Derek whined rubbing his leg.

"Baby." Meredith whispered to him.

"What was that?" Lexie asked.

"Nothing. So proposal?" Meredith asked. Derek crawled over to her and stared at her face.

"Right. I had just come out of surgery. He came into the scrub room in a suit. I saw him through the glass and turned around to look at him. He pulled out the ring box and said he never pictured himself getting married. That he didn't picture anything about a couple until he realized he was in love with me." She sniffled and Meredith leaned against Derek. "Mark then asked will you marry me." Lexie finished and Meredith heard her sniffle again.

"Where are you now?" Meredith asked.

"I'm in Mark's office waiting for him to come and get me." Lexie answered.

"Congratulations." Meredith smiled and took Derek's hand in hers.

"Meredith, I have a question to ask you. I should probably be asking you in person but I can't wait until I see you in person."

"Okay?" Meredith released Derek's hand and he let it travel down to her belly.

"Will you be my maid of honor or I guess matron of honor?"

"Oh, wow. Yeah it would be matron of honor. Don't you want to ask Molly? I mean I would love to but Molly." Meredith swallowed.

"Molly doesn't understand what I'm like. She isn't like you. Meredith I might not have grown up with you but you are my big sister. You protected me through so much. We might not have started off good but what type of sibling does. My mom used to say I hated Molly for three weeks until I started to like her when she was born. You hated me for a few days until you just avoided me, because I was being creepy. Please be my matron of honor." Lexie begged. Meredith got tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Lexie. I would love to be your matron of honor." Meredith wiped a tear away and felt Derek push her hair out of her face.

"I have to go, nine-one-one page. Bye." Lexie hung up and Meredith softly threw the phone down onto the bed.

"You're going to be Lexie's matron of honor?" Derek asked running his hands through her hair.

"Yeah." Meredith whispered.

"I'm Mark's best man." Derek grinned at her.

"Oh really?" She asked sitting up. Derek laughed and nodded his head.

"Mark and I made a pact. We would be the other's best man."

"When was this?" She asked rubbing his chest.

"We were twenty. It was after Nancy's wedding." Derek grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Matron of honor and best man. I think that's wonderful." Derek laid her down on the bed and hovered over her. He kissed her softly and laughed with her.

"You want to know my favorite part of you being pregnant?" Derek asked.

"Is it also my favorite part of pregnancy?" Meredith giggled and Derek kissed up her neck.

"Yes." He answered. Meredith pulled his face up to hers.

"I love the sex too." She kissed him hard and let him settle between her legs.

"Mommmma!" Levi cried. Meredith and Derek groaned. Derek rolled off her. Meredith kissed him once, twice, and then a third time and crawled off the bed.

MDMDMD

"Mommy, can I color?" Emma asked walking up to Meredith and patting her legs.

"Yes. Michael, do you want to color with Emma and I?" Meredith asked.

"Sure." Michael ran into the dinning room as Meredith grabbed paper and crayons.

"What do Levi and I not get to join your coloring group?" Derek asked following Levi toward the dinning room.

"I'm sorry. That's not up to me. I'm not in charge of new members." Meredith scrunched her face and turned back to the dinning room.

"Can you put a good word in fro us?" Derek asked.

"Us? Levi is already in the group. Lets go Levi." Meredith took his hand and they walked into the room.

"If you don't put a good word in for me you're not gonna get the thing you love anytime soon." Derek informed following them.

"You wouldn't dare." Meredith joked. Derek grinned at her.

"Michael, Emma, Daddy would like to join us in coloring." Meredith sighed.

"Yay!" They yelled.

MDMDMD

"Pretty, Derek." Meredith took his drawling and placed it on the fridge. "So is yours, Levi." Meredith put his beside Derek's. "And yours, Michael." Meredith placed his on the fridge too. "I love yours, Emma." Meredith placed the last picture on the fridge.

"Guys, don't you think Mommy's picture should go up on the fridge too." Derek asked. Meredith turned around and stared at the drawling of a fish that looked more like a squiggly line.

"No that's okay." Meredith laughed.

"Everyone else's got to go up." Derek pouted.

"Mommy's has to go up too." Michael yelled. Meredith ripped the paper out of Derek's hands and placed it on the fridge.

"Happy?" She asked.

"Yay!" The kids cheered. Meredith rolled her eyes and Derek pulled her back before she could run off. He rubbed her tummy and kissed her shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered. Meredith laughed and walked to the living room with the kids following her.

"Dance party!" Meredith yelled jumping around the room. Soon everyone was dancing to the radio.

MDMDMD

"Daddy, can we have spaghetti ohs?" Michael asked cartwheeling over to Derek.

"Sure." Derek answered standing up from his desk and stepping over his son.

"Mer, is spaghetti ohs okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." She called out. Derek entered the kitchen and a few minutes later Meredith came in. "I'm gonna make a peanut butter sandwich. I really want some peanut butter." She moaned. Derek laughed and handed her bread.

"Peanut butter is amazing." Derek agreed. Meredith shrugged and licked the knife clean. "Oh that's so dangerous." Derek said seductively. Meredith bumped hips with him and finished her sandwich.

MDMDMD

"So, Lexie and Mark are engaged." Meredith stated sitting next to Derek on the couch.

"Lexie and Mark are engaged." Derek repeated nodding his head.

"We still only have the post-it." Meredith whispered. Derek looked over at her.

"I thought the post-it was enough." He whispered.

"It is. But what happens if…" she trailed off and looked into his eyes.

"Is this because of Lexie and Mark or something else?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go to city hall and finally make it legal. Nobody has to know. We could go alone and it would be done." Meredith shrugged.

"Our next day off isn't until Saturday." Derek informed.

"We could get married on Saturday and party with the kids." Meredith smiled at him.

"Do you want to do anything special?" Derek asked.

"Do you?" She asked back.

"Having you there will be perfect."

"Do you think we could bring the kids or something? I could tell Cristina and she could wait outside with the kids." Meredith suggested.

"That would work." Derek cupped her cheek and kissed her lips.

"Michael, bedtime!" Meredith yelled.

"I'm not tired!" He whined. Derek stared deeply into his eyes.

"Michael, what have we said about whining?" Derek asked.

"Can you tuck me in?" Michael asked walking into the living room. Meredith broke eye contact and looked over at Michael.

"Lets go, Mike." Meredith grabbed his hand and they walked up the stairs with Derek eagerly following.

MDMDMD

Meredith fell onto the bed next to Derek. He laughed and pulled her up to him. He gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you. You need to sleep." Derek pulled her pants off and tucked her under the blankets.

"But-"

"Sleep, Mer." Derek laughed. Meredith mumbled something incoherent and closed her eyes. Derek walked toward the open door.

"No. Derek, don't go." Meredith begged.

"I'm closing the door, Mer." Derek laughed.

"Okay." She closed her eyes and felt Derek's weight come down on the bed. She sighed as his arms came around her. She felt into a blissful sleep as she felt Derek breathing on the back of her neck.

"I love you, Meredith. I love you too, baby." Derek whispered. He made a mental note to call the gynecologist.

"Love you." Meredith somewhat mumbled in her sleep.

**What do you think? Happy? Sad? What do you think of Mark and Lexie? What do you think of Meredith and Derek? What do you think of the new things that happened? To many questions I know. I'll shut up and post.**


	14. Craziness, Happiness & a Dash of Sexy

**I made a poll on my site for what sex you want the baby to be or if you want twins. Check that out and vote!  
**

**I'm cutting this chapter into two parts because I wrote way too much for one chapter. I was out of wifi reach so sorry this is a little late. I found time with the waves down at the beach to write for you guys. I've changed Levi's middle name a few times, from Marcus to Mark and back. Even I got confused as to what his middle name was so I went back to the first time I used his middle name, it is Marcus. I will fix that in the other chapters and I will keep it at Marcus for the rest of the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy character or anything to do with Grey's. I do own the rights to my Michael Christopher, Emma Grace, and Levi Marcus.**

Chapter 14 "Craziness, Happiness, and a Dash of Sexiness"

Derek snapped his eyes open and quickly turned the alarm clock off. He rolled over and stared at the beautiful woman beside him. She moaned and rolled into his chest with a big sigh. Derek smirked and wrapped an arm around her frame. He kissed her head and rubbed the soft skin on her back. Meredith turned her head slightly and her lips softly pressed against Derek's bare chest. He smiled at the loving gesture and recuperated it by bending his head down to kiss her shoulder. Meredith smiled against him and slid her hand over his rib cage to his solid back.

"You awake?" Derek whispered into her neck. Meredith pouted her lips and moved closer to Derek beneath the sheets. Derek closed his eyes sighing into her warmth and whispered softly to her. "Is that a no?" Derek gently rubbed her side and moved down to be face to face with her. Meredith squeezed her eyes tighter and huffed into Derek's face. Derek quirked a smirk and whispered in her ear, "Do I have to earn it so I can say goodbye to you this morning?" He ran his thumb over her cheek. Meredith smiled and nodded her head keeping her eyes shut. Derek rolled her on her back and hovered over her. "You really going to make me earn it?" Derek kissed along her neck. Meredith hummed and nodded her head again. Derek kissed up to her mouth and deepened what Meredith thought would be a simply soft kiss to the lips. Meredith played with the curls on the nape of his neck and pulled him down closer to her.

"That's a good way to wake up." Meredith whispered against his lips. Derek grinned and gazed into her pretty green eyes.

"Green today." Derek mumbled. Meredith scrunched up her nose and tilted her head at him.

"What?" She licked her lips and caught his eyes again.

"Your eyes are green this morning." Derek lifted his eyebrows at her. Meredith hummed like she always did when he pointed out the color of her eyes. Derek often wondered if it was out of curiosity of why he did it or if it was simply her enjoying him noticing differences in her.

"Baby likes green days." She whispered. Derek grew a big smile and brought his hand down to her belly. He gently rub a few circles and kissed her shoulder.

"Are you feeling okay?" Derek asked rolling off her slightly and pushing her hair out of her eyes. Meredith pouted at him.

"I'm feeling fine." Still using the hushed tone of the morning. "Why'd you roll away?" She whimpered. Derek pulled her on top of him and kissed her cheeks, nose, forehead and lips.

"I love you." He whispered knowing in that moment she needed to hear it even though both of them knew he would never stop loving her. Meredith smiled at him and kissed him back.

"Love you too." She replied. Meredith moved her face into his neck and took a deep breath in. After a few moments she pecked his neck and blew a raspberry on his neck. Derek laughed and rolled on top of her again.

"Do you need anything before I go?" He asked cupping her cheek.

"No." She pouted at the reminder of his leaving. Derek grinned at her. She sighed and glared at him. "What?" Meredith huffed and Derek laughed at her growl.

"You're cute when you pout." He chuckled. Meredith rolled her eyes at him and let out a dry laugh.

"I'm hungry." She pulled him closer to her and dug her face into his neck. "But you're so warm." She moaned.  
"We can go downstairs together and get you something to eat." Derek answered pulling her with him out of bed.

"No." She whined. Derek shook his head and dragged her to the dresser. "Why'd you take me out of the cocoon?" She whimpered. Derek looked back at her and kissed her forehead.

"Lets go get breakfast before I have to go." Derek whispered. He pulled on his work clothes and watched Meredith slowly pull on pajamas. "I'll be back before lunch time." Derek wrapped his arms around her and slowly dragged her out of their bedroom.

"Before you go, can you make French toast?" Meredith hoped. Derek nodded his head and slowly pulled his wife down the stairs.

"I can make anything you want me to." Derek answered. Meredith smiled and took his hand in hers as they walked into the kitchen. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before sitting down at the island to watch Derek work.

"Have you talked to your mom about us going to visit for a few days during the-" Meredith stopped mid sentence and held her stomach. Derek stared concerned at her and took off after her when she darted to the bathroom. He rubbed light circles on her back as she heaved her stomach contents into the toilet.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her hair out of her face. Meredith slid into Derek's open arms and pushed the back of her head onto his strong shoulder. Derek rubbed circles on her stomach and kissed along the back of her neck all the while saying relaxing words in her ear.

"Lets go before you burn the French toast." Meredith wiped her mouth and put her forehead on his.

"Well we don't want that to happen." Derek laughed. Meredith giggled and allowed Derek to pull her up. They slowly walked into the kitchen again and resumed their places. "I'll talk to her again. But I'm sure she would be happy to have us visit for a few days this summer." Derek informed looking over at her. Meredith nodded her head and rested her chin in her hands.

"Last time I talked to her she was okay with it but I don't really know for sure. Can you just talk to her?" Meredith sighed.

"No problem." Derek nodded his head and flipped some toast over.

"Mommy, Daddy, why weren't you upstairs?" Michael asked standing in the doorway wearing his batman pajamas and running his hands over his unruly raven curls.

"Daddy has to go to work this morning." Derek answered handing Meredith some breakfast.

"But I don't want you to go." Michael whimpered. Meredith held her hands out to him and let him crawl onto her lap.

"Daddy will be back before lunch, Mikey." Meredith said squeezing her growing boy tight.

"But I want to throw the baseball with you." Michael cried. Meredith got tears in her eyes and stared at Derek. She blinked her eyes and rested her chin lightly on the top of Michael's head.

"We can do that when I get back." Derek answered covering the other pieces of toast.

"Really?" Michael asked holding onto Meredith. Derek smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah. And you can play with Mommy when I'm gone." Derek informed.

"Can we play surgeon with the teddy bears?" Michael asked looking back at Meredith.

"Yep. We can play surgeon and dragon and superheroes." Meredith answered. Michael smiled and moved into the seat next to Meredith. Derek handed him some breakfast and Meredith kissed his head missing the warmth that radiated off of his small body.

"Where'd you go?" Emma whimpered in the doorway. Derek saw Meredith get tears in her eyes and quickly walked to get his pink footy pajama covered little girl into his arms.

"We're right here." Derek answered kissing his little girl's cheek. Emma looked over at Meredith and held her hands up. Meredith gave her a kiss on the forehead and tickled her tummy.

"I love you, my little lovebug." Meredith smiled. Emma giggled and held onto Derek.

"Why Mikey sad?" Emma asked as Derek put her down on the counter. Michael looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"Daddy has to go to work." He pouted. Emma looked over at Derek and stuck her bottom lip out.

"No." She cried. Derek frowned and pulled her into his arms.

"It's gonna be okay." Derek whispered. Big fat tears rolled down Emma's cheeks and Derek rocked her in his arms. Meredith wiped a tear from her eye and sniffled. She silently cursed her pregnancy hormones as she saw Michael frown up at her in concern. She turned to him and kissed his cheek.

"Mommy is going to go get Levi. I'll be right back, Mikey Mike." Meredith whispered in his ear. Michael nodded his head and watched his Mom walk out of the kitchen.

"Where'd Mommy go?" Derek asked cradling Emma. Michael looked up at him and pointed up. "Did she go get Levi?" Derek asked knowing when Michael got sad or slightly depressed he stopped talking for the most part. Michael answered by nodding his head and stuffing some breakfast in his mouth.

MDMDMD

"Hey, baby." Meredith whispered taking her sleeping son in her arms.

Levi smacked his lips together and rolled his head onto Meredith's chest. Meredith rocked him for a moment then sat down in the rocking chair and relished in rocking her little one. Levi put his open hand on Meredith's breast and cuddled up to his Mommy.

Meredith smiled softly and closed her eyes. She felt Levi unconsciously move his head toward her nipple and let out a small laugh. She looked down and saw him making his open hand into a fist and whimpering. She shook her head and just thought of the dream he was probably having. Meredith remembered when Levi was still breastfeeding how he would place one hand on her breast and slowly turn it into a fist as he moved his head downward to latch on. She adjusted him in her arms a little and rubbed his back. Meredith went back to closing her eyes and enjoying Levi in her arms. She thought about her first time holding Levi and how at ease she was with it.

"_**Oh baby boy." Meredith cried. Derek chuckled and kissed her head sitting down on the bed beside Meredith. She quickly looked up at the proud smile of her man and smiled back.**_

"_**You did wonderful." Derek whispered kissing her head. Meredith nodded her head and wiped a tear off her cheek. "Why are you crying?" Derek whispered. Meredith leaned into him and shook her head.**_

"_**He's bald." Meredith laughed. Derek nodded his head and rubbed her arm. **_

"_**Different than Michael and Emma. They both came out with heads covered in dark fuzzy hair." Derek added. Meredith laughed and traced her baby's little nose.  
"Levi, right?" Meredith whispered. Derek grinned and stuck his nose in Meredith's hair. **_

"_**Levi." Derek whispered. Meredith rocked the baby in her arms and watched him smack his lips together then push them out like he wanted a kiss. "What about Marcus for the middle name?" Derek asked into her hair. Meredith looked up at Derek and smiled.**_

"_**I like it." She kissed him and rested her forehead against his. "I love you." Derek smiled and cupped her cheek.**_

"_**I love you too." Derek kissed her again and they turned their attention back to their newborn. **_

"_**Welcome to the world Levi Marcus Shepherd." Meredith said with a big smile. Levi smacked his lips together and he yawned before curling his hand around Derek's finger. **_

It was different when she fist held Michael in her arms. She was less relaxed, less confident in herself as a mother.

_**"Derek, he is so cute." Meredith whispered. Derek chuckled and kissed Meredith's cheek running his finger over the baby's pink lips. **_

_** "He really is." Derek whispered back. "You tired?" Derek asked wrapping an arm around her.**_

_** "Yeah, but we should name him." Meredith leaned her head on Derek's shoulder and stared down at her baby boy. **_

_** "What do you want his name to be?" Derek asked pushing Meredith's hair out of her eyes. She thought back to the names they had thought about and quickly tried to see if any had the potential of a bully easily getting to him.**_

"_**What about Michael? You said that was a good name." Meredith said cautiously. **_

"_**It was one that we both liked true. Can his middle name be Christopher?" Derek asked rubbing his thumb over the baby's cheek.**_

"_**I like that." Meredith yawned. Derek kissed her head and watched Meredith tiredly rocked their first-born. **_

"_**Hello, Michael Christopher Shepherd." Derek greeted. Michael yawned and curled his finger around Meredith's.**_

"_**Aw." Meredith cried while laughing. "We can do this, right?" She whispered.**_

"_**We can do this." Derek reassured. Meredith sighed and yawned again.**_

MDMDMD

"Where's Mommy?" Emma asked looking up into Derek's curious eyes with big puppy eyes.

"Do you want Daddy to go check while Mikey and you eat?" Derek asked running his hand through his hair. Emma looked over at Michael and nodded her head. "Okay. Daddy will be back in a little bit." Derek kissed Emma's head then Michael's and ran up the stairs.

MDMDMD

Meredith opened her eyes when she felt lips on hers and smelt the comforting scent of her man. She smiled against him and patted Levi's back as she felt another larger hand on hers. As the other lips left hers she opened her eyes and stared into those big blue orbs that she fell in love with.  
"Rocking Le?" Derek asked. Meredith smiled and let Derek push her hair behind her ears.

"I haven't done this in… forever." Meredith whispered. Derek nodded his head and rubbed the pad of his thumb over her soft cheek as they stared into each other's eyes.

"True. I got the last rocking about three months ago." Derek kissed her cheek and petted Levi's soft hair. "He's really out." Derek said breaking eye contact and looking down at Levi.

"Yeah. I don't want to wake him." Meredith sighed looking down at Levi's chubby pink cheek squished against her covered breast.

"Emma is asking for you. Do you want to spend the morning with Le?" Derek asked sadly. Meredith frowned at Derek as he petted the back of Levi's head.

"Are you going to leave?" Meredith asked softly.

"I have to." Derek frowned and kissed her quickly. Meredith frowned back and leaned her forehead against his. She huffed and grabbed hold of his hand on Levi. She squeezed it looking into his eyes with her own shining.

"Go save lives. Send the kids up stairs so I can keep an eye on them." Meredith smiled at him.

"Call if you need anything." Derek insisted. Meredith laughed at him and released his hand.

"Please don't do this again." Meredith begged with playfulness laced in her words. Derek lifted his eyebrows in question. "When I'm pregnant you hover not that I don't like the hovering but, please, don't hover too much." Meredith frowned. Derek laughed and kissed her lips.

"I'll send the kids up. Love you. I love you, Levi." He whispered. Derek bent down and kissed his sleeping son's head then winked up at Meredith.

MDMDMD

"Daddy, don't go!" Emma yelled clinging to Derek. Derek had sent Michael up the stairs to hang out with Mommy and was trying to pry Emma off him.

"Michael!" Derek half yelled. Michael ran down the stairs and looked curiously at Derek and Emma. He answered by putting his hand on his hip and looking with a question of what in his eyes at Derek. Derek looked down at his son and sighed.

"Can you do Daddy a favor?" Derek pleaded. Michael saw Derek holding his workbag in one hand, just then he noticed his Dad was wearing his work clothes, and saw Derek trying to pull his little sister off his Daddy. Michael walked over to Derek and looked up into his father's eyes with sadness, but there was still the little spark Derek thought would never leave his eyes.

"Emma, you wanna go play trucks upstairs with me?" Michael asked softly as Michael pushed her dark curls off her tear stained face. Emma stopped crying and looked softly at Michael. She sniffled big and nodded her head with her lips trembling.

"Mikey." She whispered. Michael took her hand and pulled her to him allowing Derek to sneak away giving his son a mouthed thank you and a wink of the eye. Michael gave him a little smile and remembered how Emma feels right in that moment. He remembered that she probably feels like their Daddy will never come back, or that she doesn't remember why she is crying so much, but all in all Michael a five-year-old boy knew his little sister needed a hug no matter how she felt. Michael knew she needed to be cheered up and cuddled at the same time. So, Michael looked down at his sister and started to dance with her in his arms. He danced the way he saw his parents dance. He swayed them back and forth humming along to the music in his head. Emma hugged him close and listened to humming.

MDMDMD

"Mama." Levi murmured shifting his head. Meredith looked down at him and smiled. "Me hungy." Levi sat up on her and Meredith hugged him thanking the universe for letting her rock her boy.

"Lets go get you some food." Meredith answered placing him on her hip and walking down the stairs to find her other little boy with her little girl hugging and swaying side to side. She smiled and adjusted Levi as he leaned his forehead against her cheek. Emma looked up and smiled big as she saw Meredith.

"Mommy!" she screamed running over to Meredith. Emma rammed into Meredith's legs and Meredith ran her hand through her daughter's curly hair.

"Hi, sweet cheeks." Meredith laughed. Levi wiggled in her arms. "Emma, can we go to the kitchen to get Levi's breakfast?" Meredith asked. Emma pulled off Meredith and Meredith quickly smiled thankfully down at Michael.

"Mommy, Daddy left for work." Michael informed. Meredith nodded her head and sat Levi down in a booster seat.

"I know. He is going to save lives and hang out with the hospital staff." Meredith got some of the breakfast Derek made and handed ripped up pieces of it to Levi. She handed him a fork and helped him form his hand to hold it in his fist.

"Why does Levi not have to hold it like me?" Michael asked putting his hands on his hips. Meredith hid her smile and cleared her throat.

"Levi is one. You are five. He doesn't have to know exactly how to do things." Meredith informed. Michael sighed and jumped over to Meredith. He stuck his bottom lip out and held his arms up for a hug. Meredith smiled and bent down to hug him.

"I love you, Mommy." Michael whispered in her ear. Meredith squeezed him tighter for a little bit longer then sighed. She smiled and rubbed his back before pulling back and kissing his nose.

"I love you, Mikey Mike." Meredith whispered back. Michael smiled and kissed her nose.

"Mommy, Levi's all done." Emma sighed.

"Thank you, Emma Grace." Meredith said taking Levi's plate and putting it in the dishwasher. She put Levi down on the floor and ran her hand over his blonde curls. "Lets play." Meredith cheered.

MDMDMD

"Shep." Owen nodded his head at Derek. Derek glared at him.

"Hunt." He grunted. Owen gave him a shocked look.

"Is something wrong, Shepherd?" Owen asked crossing his arms. Derek took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong." Derek grumbled. Owen sighed and stared at Derek.

"Something is obviously wrong. Tell me what it is." Owen demanded. Derek felt an inner rage. Protectiveness that over the years he has known Cristina has grown into something as if he was protecting a sister.

"It's nothing." Derek shook his head and walked off.

"If nothing means personal don't bring it into our working relationship." Owen informed as Derek took a few steps away from him. Derek groaned with frustration and quickly walked away before he yelled at his boss.

"Doctor Shepherd, I was wondering if I could scrub in on your craniotomy this morning?" An excited intern asked.

"No." Derek growled. The intern's happy face quickly turned sad.

"Why not?" They whined.

"I already have an intern who is scrubbing in." He grumbled not in the mood for a whinny intern.

"But-" Derek turned around and glared at them.

"I am not in the mood for whining." He growled. The intern looked as if he was about to cry. "Go to the pit or to your resident." Derek sighed. The intern slouched and shuffled away.

MDMDMD

"You can't get me!" Emma yelled running around the yard with Michael, Levi and Meredith chasing her.

"Get her!" Meredith yelled jogging after Michael and Levi. Michael started sprinting and grabbed hold of Emma and they tumbled to the ground. Just as Michael and Emma fell onto their sides with thuds Levi tripped and fell face first. Meredith stopped jogging and huffed.

"Mommy!" Emma yelled with tears in her eyes. Emma sat up and pushed Michael roughly before running over to Meredith. Levi was sitting two feet away from Michael crying loudly for Meredith. Emma held on tightly to Meredith's leg. Meredith sighed and saw the big tears streaming down Levi's red face. He had pain and loneliness in his eyes.

"Mama." He mumbled through his sobs. Meredith's heart hurt and she saw Michael wiping the tears from his face and crawling over to his little brother. Emma sniffled and looked up at Meredith staring at her kids.

"Lets go inside." Meredith sighed. Emma nodded her head and took a step toward the house looking back and stopping for them. Meredith quickly walked the distance to Levi and picked him up into her arms cradling him and rocking him as she grabbed Michael's hand. He squeezed it and stuck his bottom lip out.

"Mama." Emma pouted. Meredith looked at Michael.

"Mikey, can you hold your sister's hand?" Meredith asked softly. Michael held his hand out for.

"Mikey hurt me." Emma grumbled refusing to hold his hand. Meredith sighed.

"Mikey didn't mean to. We were playing a game." Meredith pleaded. Emma looked over at Michael.

"I didn't mean to Em. I got hurt too. You pushed me into the dirt remember." He whispered. Emma took his hand and they walked up to the house together.

MDMDMD

"Okay, so everyone got healing kisses on their booboos and how about we get some ice cream for the trauma." Meredith joked as she smiled at her kids and walked to the freezer.

"Yay!" She heard the cheers of three little ones.

MDMDMD

"Will a kiss make it better?" A little girl in the emergency room asked. She had a nasty, deep laceration on her forehead. Derek was spending some free time until his next surgery in the pit looking at head trauma instead of going over the paperwork he was dreading.

"No, a kiss won't make it better." Derek frowned. The little girl, named Hannah, pouted and saw Derek get the needle out for the numbing.

"No! I don't want a shot!" She yelled holding her hands up as if to push Derek away. Derek frowned and thought for a moment. Hannah was a year older than Michael, so Derek figured what he would tell his own kid.

"I know you don't want a shot, Hannah. But what if I tell you something that will make it better?" Derek smiled softly at her. She held on tightly to her mother's hand and stared at him.

"What?" She sniffled. Derek smiled up at her questioning mother then back at Hannah.

"It's like a healing kiss. It makes everything feel better. Yes it will hurt for a little bit but after that it feels better." Derek looked straight into those big brown eyes full of tears.

"You sure?" She sniffled. Derek smiled and nodded his head seeing Mark enter the pit looking annoyed.

"Who paged me?" He sighed. Derek waved him over and Mark looked at him confused. "What do we have here?" Mark asked lightly. Hannah looked up at him slightly afraid.

"Who's that?" She whimpered. Derek smiled down at her and looked up at Mark.

"That's Doctor Mark. He is going to get rid of that bad booboo." Derek informed. Mark made a move to grab the needle out of Derek's hands.

"Can Doctor Shepherd make my booboo fell better?" She whispered. Derek looked up at Mark and saw him shrug.

"Okay, Hannah. Take Mommy's hand and can you tell me what your favorite color is?" Derek asked quickly getting ready to inject it.

"It's purple but sometimes I like yellow cause it's bright. Purple can be bright but not always. Ouch." She squeaked. Derek smiled at her.

"So purple? My best friend's favorite color is lavender. That's a shade of purple." Derek informed. The little girl smiled.

"My favorite color is blue." Mark defended. Derek looked up at him confused.

"You're his best friend?" She asked shocked. Derek laughed.

"Yes. My favorite color is blue, not purple." Mark stated.

"I was talking about my other best friend. Her name is Meredith." Derek grinned. Mark rolled his eyes and took Derek's seat. He pulled on gloves and smiled at Hannah. "Bye, Hannah. It was nice meeting you." Derek waved and saw Hannah wave smiling at him.

MDMDMD

"Aunty Lexie!" Michael yelled pulling her into the living room leaving the front door open.

"Hey, Lex." Meredith smiled looking up from the laundry she was folding. Lexie smiled and sighed as Michael stopped pulling her.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." He informed. Michael quickly ran away and Lexie dropped onto the couch next to Meredith.

"What's new with the happy couple?" Meredith joked. Lexie yawned and glared at her sister.

"Mark is going crazy with Sophia stuff." Lexie shrugged. Meredith shook her head and laughed.

"Derek and I are trying to relax about the whole school thing. Even though I know I will probably break down when we drop him off at the door." Meredith sighed. Lexie giggled at Meredith's shrug frown.

"Mommy!" Emma yelled. Meredith got up from the couch and walked over to the dinning room.

"Ughh!" Lexie yelled. She quickly walked past the dinning room and looked over at Meredith. "I got paged." Lexie sighed reaching for the front door.

"Call you later?" Meredith asked. Lexie shrugged.

"Sure, bye." Lexie called out.

"See you later!" Meredith yelled right before she heard the front door slam shut.

"Mama." Levi smiled. He pointed to what he and Emma had been working on for the past ten minutes.

"You drew pictures on the wall." Meredith sighed. Emma nodded her head happily.

"You like it?" Levi asked pointing to the wall. Meredith looked at the markers and crayons spread across the floor and the clean pieces of paper on the table.

"Why didn't you guys draw on the paper?" Meredith asked picking up a pieces and waving it around.

"Want to draw a big picture for you." Emma pointed to the wall again. Meredith looked down at their hands, faces, and clothes covered with marker.

"Lets get you two cleaned up." Meredith smiled grabbing their hands.

"Where'd Auntie Lexie go?" Michael asked holding two toy trucks in his hands and giving her a disappointed look.

"Oh Auntie Lexie had a emergency page." Meredith frowned. Michael sighed and dropped his hands to his side with the trucks still in hand.

"Why are they all covered in marker?" Michael asked suddenly looking at his siblings.

"They decided it would be nice to draw a picture for Mommy on the dinning room wall." Meredith lifted her eyebrows at her son and saw him wince.

"No cookies tonight?" He asked sadly. Meredith sighed.

"Not for them. If you behave and be a good boy for the rest of the day you can get some." Meredith smiled. Michael jumped up and ran back upstairs to put his toys away. "It's no use giving you a bath right now so we are just going to change your clothes and wipe you down with wipes." Meredith sighed.

"Sowy, Mama." Levi sighed. Meredith smiled at him.

"It's okay, Le." Meredith whispered.  
"Sorry, Mommy." Emma frowned. Meredith smiled softly.

"It's okay, don't do it next time." She informed. Emma nodded her head. Michael came running down the stairs holding folded clothes in his hand. Meredith smiled at him and walked the two rule breakers to the bathroom. She took the wipes out of the cabinet and stripped Levi first. She put his dirty clothes in a pile next to her and wiped him clean of marker. He started to whimper and Meredith kissed his head. She finished up and grabbed for the clothes in Michael's hands. He handed her a blue and grey stripped shirt and khaki shorts. Meredith quickly put them on him and rubbed his small arms up and down before kissing his cheek and grabbing Emma. She did the same with her and laughed at what Michael had brought for Emma to wear. He had a bright pink and yellow shirt that said 'World's Best Little Sister', dark purple leggings and a rainbow colored tutu; that she got at her birthday party. Meredith shrugged and helped Emma get dressed.

"They look good." Michael grinned. Meredith's heart soared when she realized he said what she sometimes says when she has all the kids dressed. Meredith laughed and wrapped her arms around a whimpering Levi. She blew raspberries on his stomach and tickled Michael and Emma with one hand.

"Mommy!" They all screamed with laughter. Meredith laughed along with them and kissed each of their heads.

"Lets watch some TV while I finish the laundry and then we can go outside again." Meredith smiled. Michael and Emma cheered as Levi grinned up at Meredith.

"Mama, you good." He cuddled up with her and she enjoyed the Levi time.

"Mama is good. You want to sit on my lap while I fold laundry?" She asked kissing his face.

"My Mama." Levi whispered holding on tight onto her. Meredith smiled and carried him to the couch.

MDMDMD

Derek pulled into his makeshift parking spot outside of their house. He looked up at the house and sighed smiling. As he stepped out of the car and took a deep breath of the clear air he heard rustling near the tree line and looked over seeing a deer staring straight at him. The deer made a quick dash back into the woods and Derek turned to walk into the house.

A few steps away from when he heard the blasting music. "Oh no." He mumbled. He opened the door and saw toilet paper all over the house, he took a couple of steps into the house and saw a big drawling on the dinning room wall, a few more steps and he saw the toys covering more floor along with food, walking into the living room he expected the worst but instead he saw three sleeping children his wife sprawled across the couch one arm over her face and her other hand protecting their unborn baby. Derek was surprised to see folded laundry, the television on the nature channel, and a black substance covering Levi's head. Derek stepped over some toys and kneeled over the couch. He pulled Meredith's arm off her face and grinned.

"BEEEEEEP!" He squealed. Meredith quickly jumped and looked around the room quickly.

"What?" She mumbled quickly. Derek laughed and Meredith's head quickly turned in his direction with a glare. "You suck." She growled pushing him. Derek caught his balance and laughed.

"What happened to the house?" Derek asked. Meredith sighed and sat up. Derek looked around for stereo because the loud music was started to annoy him.

"It started with the wall. Then Michael went to the bathroom and the toilet paper happened. I cleaned up some of it." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "The toys happened after I got them out of the house and it started to rain." Derek scooted over to her and took over rubbing her temples. Meredith curled into his warmth and closed her eyes.

"What's in Levi's hair and how did you manage to get them all asleep?" Derek chuckled. Meredith let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"I don't know what's in his hair. I took them outside again and chased them around until Michael laid on the ground with Emma and Levi sat down to cry." She said it with pride in her voice and Derek laughed.

"You wanna check?" Derek asked. Meredith looked up at him confused. "Le's hair." Meredith broke out into laugher and clutched onto Derek. He smiled down at her laughing form and finally broke when she leaned up to kiss his lips before breaking again with him.

MDMDMD

"Make Levi stop!" Michael screamed coving his ears and pouting. Levi was sitting on the floor screaming his lungs out as Meredith and Derek tried to pull the stuff out of his hair, which happened to be sticky.

"Stop!" Emma screeched. Michael groaned and walked into the kitchen. Emma grabbed a stuffed animal and rolled around the floor with it throughout Levi's screams. Meredith winced as she shoved the wet paper towel into Derek's hands and ran to the bathroom.

"Come on, Le." Derek scooped him into his arms and cradled him while he walked to the bathroom. "Meredith, open the door." Derek knocked on the door and rocked Levi as his cries turned into whimpers against Derek's shoulder.

"No." He heard a small voice answer. Derek sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Meredith." He pleaded. He heard her regurgitate and frowned. Levi took a fist full of Derek's shirt and tugged. Derek looked at him.

"Mama?" He asked pointing to the door. Derek frowned and nodded his head. Levi sighed and placed his head on Derek's shoulder again. "Help Mama." Levi mumbled. Derek knocked on the door again.

"Meredith, please open the door." The door opened a crack and he saw Meredith's eyes peak out.

"Hi, Levi." She smiled. Levi waved at her.

"Mama, you okay?" He softly asked. Meredith nodded her head and cleared her throat as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Can I see Daddy, Levi?" Meredith weakly asked her son. Levi nodded his head and looked at Derek. Derek placed Levi on the floor and watched him run off. Meredith silently opened the door and Derek quickly slipped into the small room. Meredith sat on the floor next to the toilet looking at the wall.

"Mer." Derek sighed sitting next to her and placing his hand on her back. Meredith shivered and curled into herself. Derek sat alone with the only thing connecting him to the woman he loves his hand on her back as she silently cries. He would wrap his arms around her and rock her but right this second he knows she will cry harder and feel worse.

"I don't want to cry." She sobbed. Derek nodded his head and allowed her to fall into his arms. He rubbed her back and held her close.

"I know you don't. I don't want you to cry." Derek murmured into her hair. Meredith sniffled and gripped him tight.

"We should give Levi a bath before lunch." Meredith sighed. Derek nodded his head and looked down into her puffy eyes. "You missed naptime." Meredith whispered.

"You had naptime early." Derek whispered back. Meredith shrugged and slowly stood leaving her hands out to Derek. He stood up and took her hand as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Mommy, you sick?" Emma asked. Meredith shook her head.

"Mommy had to go to the bathroom really bad." Meredith informed. Emma nodded her head and went back to playing. "Lets give you a bath, Le." Meredith sighed as she picked Levi up and walked up the stairs with him.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Michael whined. Derek looked down at him and walked into the kitchen with Michael following.


	15. Crazy, Happy, & a Dash of Sexy 2

**Your reviews make me smile brightly. Thank you for all that read and enjoy this story and all my stories. You liking what I write makes my heart soar.**

**There was someone who reads both College Days and Sunday Lives that asked why I repost chapters. I make corrections or add something that needs to be there. I know it must tick you guys off that I do that, because it shows up like I added another chapter but I really just corrected something. I know it sucks. I'm sorry but I do it so something makes more sense. I don't do it for something little like messed up punctuation. Trust me I want to change all the mess-ups I make but I know it would just make you all mad and crazy if I did that. I will try and do all my corrections and what not with the chapters when I post a new chapter, but then again you guys might not get what I added or changed. I'm sorry it makes you mad it makes me frustrated too. **

**This is the second half of Craziness, Happiness, and Sexiness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy in anyway. I do own my Michael Christopher, Emma Grace, and Levi Marcus.**

Chapter 15 "Craziness, Happiness, and Sexiness part 2"

"Something smells good." Meredith said cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ya!" Levi screeched throwing his hands in the air. Meredith placed him in his booster seat and walked over to Derek.

"Hey." She whispered into his cheek. Meredith wrapped her arms around his waist. Derek looked down at her and smiled. She reached up and kissed his lips softly.

"Hey." Derek smiled back. "Mark called and said he was going to come over with Sophia and watch the game later." Derek stated softly. Meredith hummed quietly and squeezed him.

"Okay." She sighed deeply. Derek lifted his eyebrows and looked down at her with sad eyes.

"Do you not want Mark to come over?" He asked carefully. Meredith quickly pulled away from him and Derek felt cold with out her wrapped around him. Meredith glared at him as he pouted.

"Why do you think that?" She asked harshly.

"I… um because… I… You were…" Meredith lifted her eyebrows and gave him the evil eye. "I love you." Derek smiled his 'McDreamy smile'. Meredith nodded her head. "You want to invite Cristina over?" He made a few plates of lunch ready. "Michael! Emma!" They heard the pitter patter of little feet hitting the floor.

"I'll ask." Meredith moved to sit down at the table. Derek sighed and started placing plates down at the table. Meredith ran her hand through her hair and watched him move about the kitchen. He got to her and leaned over to give her a quick kiss. Before he could pull away she ran her hand through his hair and grinned up at him. "Thank you." She pulled him in for another kiss. "I'm sorry if I'm being…" She left it at that and shrugged at him. Derek stared into her eyes. He shrugged back and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"You are being you, Meredith Grey-Shepherd." Derek laughed. Meredith rolled her eyes at him.

Michael shoveled his food into his mouth barely taking breaks for breathing. "In a hurry, Mikey?" Derek asked looking over with raised eyebrows at his boy.

"Me and Emma are playing a game and I'm winning." He quickly responded. Derek nodded his head and saw Meredith chuckle.

"No you are not!" Emma yelled. Michael stopped eating and looked up at her. He stared with an opened mouth.

"Yes I am." He taunted. Emma glared at him.

"Ohhh." Levi said with attitude. Meredith giggled and Derek shook his head.

"No!" Emma screeched. Meredith placed her hand on Michael's chest to stop him from yelling back at her. He huffed and started eating again.

"Emma, why don't you finish your food." Derek stated. Emma hung her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry I yell." She whimpered. Derek looked over at Meredith.

"You want to know something fun?" Derek asked the kids. Michael and Emma's heads popped up and Levi reached his hands out to Derek.

"Dada." He smiled. Derek grinned over at Levi and made a funny face.

"Sophia and Uncle Mark are going to come over later." Derek announced.

"Yay!" The kids screamed. Michael jumped out of his head and started running around the table. Meredith caught him on his second turn around and started tickling him.

MDMDMD

"Markie!" Meredith grinned as she opened the door. Mark frowned at her. "Hey, Sophia." Meredith smiled. Sophia reached up and gave her a hug.

"Hi Aunty Meredith." Sophia responded. They pulled back and Sophia looked around the part of the house she could see.

"The kids are in the living room." Meredith informed. Sophia smiled and quietly ran over to the room.

"Ahh!" They heard Michael yell out. Mark shook his head, laughed and closed the front door.

"I got you!" Sophia giggled. "Ahh! No! Stop!" She yelled out. Meredith and Mark walked into the living room to see Michael and Sophia wrestling on the floor, and Emma and Levi throwing stuffed animals at them.

"Mike Man." Mark called out. Michael looked up and Sophia penned him to the ground. "Sophia, get off your cousin." Mark laughed. Sophia stood up and walked over to the bin of blocks.

"Mark!" Michael and Emma called out running over to him.

"My!" Levi yelled. They all hugged onto Mark.

"It's like you three haven't seen him for years not a couple of days." Cristina stated. Everyone's heads turned and looked at her standing in the hallway. All the kids ran over to her and gave her bear hugs.

"Hey." Derek sighed walking into the room. "Hi, Cristina." He nodded his head at her and she returned the gesture. "Sophia." He called out picking her up into the air, kissing her cheek, and hugging her.

"Uncle Derek!" Sophia giggled. Derek placed her back on the ground and gave her a high five.

"Game is on, Derek." Mark informed turning the television on. Derek sat down next to him on the couch.

"Can we go outside?" Michael asked Meredith sweetly.

"Sure." Meredith answered. Cristina and her shuffled the kids outside. The kids ran off to the play set as Cristina and Meredith pushed the kids on the swings.

MDMDMD

"You have anything important to tell me?" Cristina asked after they stopped pushing the kids and sat down on the deck. Meredith rubbed Levi's tummy as he sat on her lap yawning every couple of minutes.

"Um… nothing too big." Meredith shrugged. Cristina raised her eyebrows and nodded her head.

"Okay." Cristina slowly stated.

"Derek and I were um… thinking about going to city hall and getting our marriage certificate." Meredith nodded her head smiling. Cristina slapped Meredith on the arm with the back of her hand.

"Finally. You've been post-it married for how long?" Cristina exclaimed. Meredith laughed.

"Seven years." Meredith cringed a little. Cristina shook her head.

"Well at least you're getting laid like every day or so." Cristina sighed. Meredith giggled. Levi looked back at her and smiled. He leaned into her chest and cuddled up to her.

"I'd rather not talk about getting laid in front of my one year old." Meredith stated. Cristina nodded her head.

"Sorry. Levi doesn't mind. He's too tired to care." Cristina said softly. She tickled his chin and he giggled a little before yawning and leaning more on Meredith.

"Do you have anything important to tell me?" Meredith asked as she stared at Cristina.

"I don't know." Cristina shrugged. Meredith waited and watched Sophia and Emma take turns on the sides while Michael jumped on the trampoline. Levi's head dropped down onto her chest and she moved him into a more comfortable position for herself.

"Mommy, watch this!" Michael yelled out. Meredith moved her head over to Michael. He jumped up higher and did a front flip. He looked over at her and had a big smile across his face. "Did you see?" He yelled over to her.

"Wicked." Meredith shouted with a smile on her face. Michael cheered and did another front flip. Cristina laughed. Meredith looked over at her.

"Wicked?" Cristina chuckled. Meredith shrugged.

"Boston, Cristina. I grew up there. Went to college there." Meredith reminded. Cristina shook her head.

"Whatever. You were born here." She defended. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"I stayed for five years." Meredith reminded with edge in her voice. "Do you want me to pull out the full Boston accent, cause I hide it very well?" Meredith informed. Cristina scoffed.

"I think the Boston accent is very very sexy." Derek said before he kissed Meredith's cheek. Meredith laughed and shook her head. Cristina fake gaged. Mark laughed and walked out to the yard.

"Why are you out here?" Cristina asked looked over at Mark lifting Emma into the air.

"Half time." Derek simply answered. "Le asleep?" Derek softly asked. Meredith nodded her head and leaned her head onto him. "You want me to put him in his room?" Derek questioned. Meredith shook her head.

"I have to go to the bathroom anyway." She stood up and quickly walked inside.

"Cristina, how's life going?" Derek asked sitting down in the lounge chair Meredith was in.

"You know. Surgeries, surgeries, drinks." Cristina shrugged.

"Joes. It holds the best memories." Derek smiled. Cristina shook her head. She stood up and walked off the deck.

"Michael, can I join you?" Cristina asked.

"Um… Daddy, can Aunty Cristina come on?" Michael called out.

"Yeah." Derek yelled back. Mark ran up to Derek. He was laughing and he plopped down on the lounge chair beside Derek.  
"We're playing freeze tag." Mark informed. Derek nodded his head. "When they tag me I have to be frozen in the chair. It's perfect." Mark chuckled. Derek shook his head.

"Sophia will be angry you're not really playing." Derek reminded. Mark shrugged.

"Mikey, come play with us!" Emma yelled. Michael stopped jumping and slid out of the protective guards around the trampoline.

"Cristina, come on!" Michael called. Cristina sighed and followed them. They all ran away from Sophia.

"What are you going to do when Sophia comes over here?" Derek asked.

"Pretend I thought we were playing hide and seek and that I just stink at hide and seek." Mark shrugged. Meredith opened the back door and walked over to them.

"You stole my chair." She exclaimed at Derek. Derek shrugged and patted between his legs. She groaned and sat down between his legs leaning back onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around his and kissed her neck.

"You do suck at hide and seek though." Derek said with a chuckle. Mark huffed.

"I wasn't that bad when we were little." Mark grumbled. Meredith giggled at him. "What?" He growled.

"You're like a little kid." Meredith informed with a giggled. Mark huffed.

"Whatever." He grumbled.

"You were horrible at hide and seek. If he had a good hiding spot we would pretend to end the game like everyone does and he would just come out. Usually he didn't have a good hiding spot or he would get bored of hiding and just go to the kitchen and eat." Derek shook his head. Meredith laughed and watched the kids and Cristina chase after each other.

"At least I can play freeze tag well." Mark bragged.

"Daddy!" Sophia yelled as she ran over to him and slapped him on the leg. "I got you! You didn't play!" She pouted. Mark shook his head.

"I played. I was away from you I just wasn't moving." Mark defended. Sophia looked over at Derek and Meredith.

"Uncle Derek, Aunt Meredith, did Daddy really play?" Sophia asked angrily. Meredith tensed in Derek's arms.

"I wasn't here when the game started. I don't know." Meredith answered quickly. Sophia looked over at Derek with her hands on her hips.

"He told me you were playing hide and seek." Derek shrugged. Sophia sighed and went to run after Cristina. Meredith started laughing. Derek dug his head in her back. "Shut up!" Her back muffled his scream.

"You two are so lame." Mark shook his head and walked inside. "Derek the game is on!" He called out. Derek gave Meredith a squeeze.  
"Bye." He kissed her head and walked inside. Meredith walked over to Cristina who was frozen.

"Having fun?" Meredith teased. Cristina growled.

"Shut up." She grumbled. Meredith laughed. Cristina moved to grab her.

"Sophia, Cristina's moving!" Meredith shouted. Sophia ran over at glared at her.

"No cheating!" Sophia yelled. Cristina sighed and returned to her position. Sophia ran off and tried to grab Michael who was unfreezing everyone beside Cristina.

"Bitch." Cristina stated. Meredith shrugged and giggled.

"Mommy, I let Sophia win. You want to jump on the trampoline with me." Michael asked excitedly.

"You let Sophia win or she won herself?" Meredith asked.

"I won!" Sophia answered. Michael quietly nodded his head. Cristina punched Meredith in the arm.

"Ow." Meredith whined. Cristina smiled at her.

"Cristina, no hitting!" Michael yelled. Cristina bent down.

"I'm sorry, Michael. What do I have to do?" Cristina asked. Michael grinned.

"Let Mommy hit you back then you have to hug." Meredith punched Cristina in the arm and they quickly hugged.

"Tada!" Michael yelled.

"I'm hungry." Sophia sighed. Meredith looked at Cristina. Emma ran up to her and grabbed hold of her legs. Meredith picked her up and placed Emma on her hip.

"Lets go inside and get something to eat." Meredith stated. Sophia and Michael trailed behind Meredith and Cristina. "Cristina, go warn Derek and Mark we're coming in." Meredith ordered. Cristina sighed and walked ahead.

MDMDMDM

"YES!" Mark and Derek screamed out. Cristina shook her head and Meredith giggled. Derek came into the kitchen and walked over to Meredith.

"Did they win?" Meredith asked laughing. Derek grinned and kissed her.

"Destroyed the other team." Derek smiled. Meredith nodded her head and threw a bag of carrots to Michael.

"Good for them." Meredith nodded her head getting the ranch dressing out. She handed it to Sophia. Derek grabbed her and dragged her out of the kitchen. "Derek." She giggled.

"Cristina and Mark can handle the kids for a few minutes." Derek informed. Meredith raised her eyebrows and followed him to the office.

"What do you mean a few minutes?" She asked with a warning behind her words.

"Nothing." Derek shook his head and pulled her in for a kiss. Meredith smiled and leaned into him. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his waist. Derek slipped his tongue past her lips and explored her mouth. Derek ran his hands down her back and rested them on her hips. Meredith moved her hands to his chest. She massaged his tongue with hers. Derek moaned and pulled her hips closer to hers. She pulled back and leaned her forehead against his.

"That wasn't nothing." She grinned. Derek chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hmmm, no." He agreed. "We should get back before Cristina yells at Mark." Derek stated. Neither of them moved.

"You got me all heated up and ready. Now you're just going to leave me to deal on my own." Meredith teased. Derek lifted his eyebrows in surprise. Meredith laughed.

"Deal on your own, huh?" Derek smiled. Meredith rolled her eyes at him and slipped one hand into his back pocket.

"I can wait till bedtime." She whispered. Derek grinned.

"Early bedtime tonight?" He asked. Meredith grinned and nodded her head. They walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy, Daddy, Cris slapped Mark and Mark tied her to the fridge." Michael laughed.

"Meredith." Cristina growled. Mark was standing in the corner with a frying pan in his hand.

"Daddy got a frying pan and said it was protection from Cris." Sophia laughed. Emma stuffed carrots into her mouth and smiled toward Derek and Meredith.

"Mark!" Cristina yelled. Michael and Sophia laughed harder.

"We leave for a few minutes and Mark has Cristina tied up." Derek murmured. Meredith laughed.

"Mama!" Levi cried. Meredith walked over to him and wiped the ranch dressing off his face. "Mama." He whimpered holding onto Meredith. Meredith walked over to the sink.

"Meredith, untie me." Cristina yelled.

"I have a crying one year old in my arms, Cristina." Meredith yelled back. Cristina grumbled to herself. Derek walked over and untied her.

"Don't kill Mark." He informed. Cristina rolled her eyes and marched off to Mark who was still in the corner of the room holding the frying pan.

"Don't you dare hit me with that." Cristina warned. Mark held it out ready to smack her.

"Mama!" Levi cried as Meredith got all the dressing out of his hair and off his head.

"Daddy, can we go swimming?" Michael asked. Sophia stood behind him with the same pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Um… Sophia doesn't have her suit." Derek stated.

"Yes I do." Sophia called back.

"Ow!" Cristina yelled. Mark backed further into the wall.

"That didn't hurt." Mark taunted. Cristina lunged at him. "Get off!" Mark screamed. Cristina punched and scratched.

"Cristina, get off Mark." Derek ordered. "Mark, put the frying pan back." He sternly said. They both walked away and Cristina slumped into a chair as Mark walked toward the kitchen door keeping his distance.

"Mama." Levi sniffled and dug his head into her neck. Meredith caught Derek eyes and gave him a little smile.

"Daddy, can I have a cookie?" Emma asked sweetly.

"No." Derek stated. Emma sighed and stomped to Mark.

"Mark, can I have a cookie?" She asked the same way. Mark looked over at Derek.

"No." He stated. Emma groaned.

"Emma, do you want to go swimming?" Derek asked. Emma's eyes lit up.

"Really, Daddy, we can go." Michael asked. Derek looked toward Meredith. She shrugged.

"Cristina you want to go sit on the dock?" She asked rubbing Levi's back.

"Sure."

MDMDMDMD

"You slept with a guy." Meredith slowly said. Cristina nodded her head. "You met at Joe's." Meredith said in shock. "That's not going to work out for the best in any way." Meredith sighed.

"I don't want it to work out." Cristina informed.

"Mommy, you sure you don't want to swim." Michael panted.

"I'm going to talk to Aunty Cristina, Mikey." Meredith answered. Michael nodded his head and pulled himself onto the dock.

"Okay, watch this." He took a few steps back and ran off jumping in with a cannonball.

"You're not ready." Meredith stated. Cristina nodded her head.

"I need time." She agreed. Meredith stood up. "Where are you going?" Meredith looked back at her.

"Play in the sand." She answered. Cristina looked at her in shock.

"Really?"

"It's that or go for a walk on one of the trials. I'd rather play with my kids." Meredith shrugged. Cristina sighed.

"I'll be all alone." She whined. Meredith shrugged.

"Come play in the sand, Cristina." Meredith laughed.

"Hey, Grey." Mark grinned. He patted the sand next to him. Meredith sat down and pulled the sand covered shovel out of Levi's mouth. "Your kid likes to eat sand." Mark informed. Meredith sighed.

"And dirt, leaves, anything really." Meredith added. Mark scrunched his face.

"Why?" Mark asked taking a pile of sand in his hand.

"I don't really know." Meredith answered taking Levi's hand out of his mouth and pulling him between her legs.

"Is he hungry?" Mark asked watching Sophia and Michael play in the water with Derek.

"You know what. That's probably why he eats stuff." Meredith stated it all clicking in her head. "I'm going to go feed him." Meredith informed. Mark nodded his head. Meredith stood up and carried Levi up to the house.

"Meredith!" Cristina yelled walking after her. Meredith turned around and smiled at her. "If it's a dirty diaper thing I'm going back down there." Cristina warned.

"No, he's hungry." Meredith answered. "But he could use a diaper change." Meredith walked into the house and went to the kitchen.

"Yum?" Levi asked.

"Yes, we're going to get food." Meredith answered.

"Ya." Levi smiled. Meredith poured some goldfish in a bowl and poured apple juice into a sippy cup.

"How do you know he's hungry? He wasn't crying." Cristina asked munching on some goldfish.

"He was licking a sand shovel." Meredith answered. Cristina nodded her head.

"Goldfish are good." She stated. Meredith stared at her.

"Okay then." Meredith laughed. She walked to the living room and pulled out a diaper and wipes.

"Why do they make food for little kids so good?" Cristina asked holding the box of goldfish in her hands. Meredith shrugged and changed Levi's diaper. "Have you ever gotten peed on and pooped on at the same time?" Cristina asked still chewing on the goldfish. "Cause I got peed on twice and pooped on once." She informed. Meredith turned around and looked at her.

"I have been peed on too many times to count and I have been pooped on too many times to count. I have also been peed and pooped on at the same time multiple times." Meredith informed.

"That sucks." Cristina stated. Meredith nodded her head and picked Levi up.

"Are the goldfish as good as aunty Cristina says?" Meredith asked giving Levi a kiss on the cheek. Levi grinned at her.

"Yum." He answered.

"Good." Meredith agreed standing up. Cristina followed her with the goldfish in hand. "Go put that back." Meredith ordered.

"No." Cristina whined holding on tighter onto the box. Meredith shook her head and went to sit down next to Mark again.

MDMDMDMD

"Bye, Sophia." Michael sighed giving his cousin a hug.

"Bye, Mikey." She yawned. Mark picked her up. "Bye, Aunt Meredith and Uncle Derek." She retrieved a hug along with Mark from both of them.

"Bye, Mark, Sophia." Meredith sighed.

"Ahhh!" Levi cried sitting down on the floor. Meredith picked him up and rocked him.

"Bye, guys." Derek sighed. Mark waved goodbye and walked out the front door.

"Damn. I can't stay." Cristina said looking down at her pager. "I got to go. Bye." She waved goodbye to everyone and quickly ran out the door.

"Quick dinner?" Derek asked. Meredith rocked crying Levi in her arms.

"Quick dinner." She agreed.

MDMDMDMD

"I'm not tired!" Michael yelled with tears in his eyes. Meredith sighed and pulled him onto his bed again.

"I'm not asking you to sleep. All I want you to do is lay in your bed while I read a story out loud." Meredith informed. Michael sniffled and stared at her. Meredith smiled.

"You promise."

"I promise. That's all I'm going to do." Meredith nodded her head. Michael crawled under his blankets and watched Meredith grab a book.

MDMDMD

"I don't want to go to bed!" Emma screamed. Derek pulled her off the floor.

"Emma." Derek sighed.

"No!" She cried. Derek walked with her downstairs. "Yay." She sighed. Derek sat her down on the kitchen counter.

"What do I have to do to get you to sleep?" He asked desperately. Emma grinned at him.

"Cookie." She smiled. Derek lifted his eyebrows at her.

"Okay." He informed. Emma smiled and held her hand out. Derek handed her a cookie.

MDMDMD

"Goodnight, Michael." Meredith sighed as she listened to him softly snore. She quietly tiptoed out of his room and slouched against the wall.

"Ugh, finally." Derek whispered. He slouched against the wall outside of Emma's room. Meredith ran her hand through her hair and walked into her room. She fell onto the bed and sighed. Derek walked in and gently closed the door. He locked it and walked over to Meredith. She moaned into the bed at him. "Lets get into the shower." He suggested. Meredith turned her head and looked at him. He smiled at her and took his shirt off. She grinned as he stripped out of his pants. "Come on. I thought I left you all heated up and ready to go." He laughed. Meredith rolled onto her back and smiled as he walked over to her. "Do I need to get you all hot and bothered again?" Meredith laughed. He ran his hands up her body and slipped them under her shirt. He pulled it over her head and kissed over her belly.

"Baby doesn't need attention. The mommy of said baby needs attention." Meredith informed. Derek nodded his head and moved up to her chest. He slipped his hand under her back and unclipped her bra. "Shower." She whispered. Derek slipped her bra off her shoulders and pulled her off the bed.

"Shower it is." Derek walked her to the bathroom.

"Did you get Emma down okay?" Meredith asked as he kissed along her neck. Derek sighed and looked up at her face.

"I got her down fine. Strip." He ordered letting his boxers fall. Meredith sighed and stripped off her pants and panties. She looked up at him and walked into the shower. Derek stared at her and slowly followed her in.

"Come here." She whispered. Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss. Derek moaned into her mouth and pulled her into his chest. He ran his hand down her back and over her ass. He tangled one hand in her hair and lifted her with the other. Meredith dug her hands into his hair and felt the cold tile on her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hair through his wet hair. Derek kissed down to her collar bone and over her chest. Meredith tightened her legs and groaned as he took a nipple in his mouth and lightly bit down. "Derek." She sighed. He looked up at her. "Don't bite. My nipples have been sore." She informed. Meredith cupped his cheek and kissed his lips.

"Okay." Derek nodded his head. Meredith smiled at him and kissed his stubble covered jaw.

"I love you." She whispered. Derek smiled at her and ran a finger along her lips. She ran her hair through his hair and stared into his eyes.

"I love you too." Derek whispered back. The steam from the shower started lifting into the air around them. Derek's head bumped against her clit and she smiled at him. Derek covered her lips with his and gently pushed into her. Meredith ran her hand down his neck and onto his shoulder. She gripped it tightly and relax into Derek's arms. He pulled out a little and thrust back into her warmth. Meredith through her head back pulling away front he kiss and allowing Derek to trail nibbles and kisses along her neck. Derek pulled out until he was barely in her and rammed back in. Meredith moaned loudly letting the solid stream of water cover her sounds of pleasure. Derek caught her eyes with his and stared into her deep pools of gray.

"Mine." Meredith whispered. Derek grinned and pulled her into a heated kiss. Derek thrust up into her as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Meredith gripped onto his shoulders letting her nails dig into his skin. Derek moaned and slammed into her again. She moved one hand off his shoulder and into his hair pulling on it. Derek released her from the kiss and stared into her lustful eyes. He moved his hands onto her hips and pulled her down onto him again.

"You're mine." He whispered. Meredith smiled at him and kissed along his jaw toward his ear. She kissed in that spot that drove him crazy and pressed her lips again his ear.

"You're big member is mine and only mine." She whispered letting her hot breath torment him. Derek groaned and slammed into her again and again. Meredith threw her head back again and moaned loudly. Derek dug his head into her chest and listened to her moan and whimper in pleasure. She started to shake and she kissed his shoulder before biting down and screaming into his skin. Derek made his pace quicker and worked for his climax. Meredith smiled before she licked the spot where she wounded him. She kissed along his shoulder and sucked lightly on the spot where his shoulder and neck met. Meredith moaned and stopped as he hit her g-spot. "Right there." She moaned. Derek groaned and shuddered as she kissed his chin. She looked into his glazed over eyes with her own. Derek smiled and released into her. He bit down on her shoulder making his own mark as he thrust up into her one last time sending Meredith over the edge for the second time. She tensed and grabbed onto him tightly before going limp in his arms and letting the waves wash over her.

MDMDMD

Meredith laid naked on the bed sighing into her pillow. She felt Derek's hand trace shapes on her back and him straddle her lower back. She smiled as he kissed along her spine.

"I came in to find you waiting naked. Was it for me?" He asked hotly. Meredith turned around and pulled him down on top of her.

"Hmmm it was for whoever shares the bed with me." Meredith answered. Derek smiled and kissed her. Meredith slipped her tongue past his lips and rolled him over. She felt him rest his hands on her ass as she tangled her fingers in his hair. "Have I ever told you how much I love this hair?" Meredith softly asked sitting up using his chest as leverage. Derek quirked an eyebrows and smiled. Meredith straddled his waist and kissed over his chest.

"You love my hair?" He asked grinning. Meredith licked his nipple and smiled.

"It's why I agreed to have children with you. I figured if we put more people with your hair on this planet we at least did something nice for the world." Meredith answered. Derek laughed and kissed her.

"Really? Cause I agreed to have children with you so we could put more people on this planet with your eyes and personality." Derek grinned. Meredith sighed and kissed his cheek.

"I'm dark and twisty. More people don't need to be dark and twisty." Meredith scrunched her eyebrows together and glared at him. Derek shook his head at her.

"You're not dark and twisty. That is a part of you, but it's not only what you are." He informed. Meredith lifted her eyebrows telling him to continue. "You are naturally motherly. Don't tell me any different. We lived with strays until Michael was one and a half and we moved into the house. You protect your friends as if they were someone very important in your family. Yes your friends are family but not everyone loves people and is as loyal to people and is as protective to people they love as you. I know sometimes you leave me be because I'm the one you know the best. You know when I can do something on my own and I don't need you. Meredith, your not just dark and twisty. You're Meredith Grey-Shepherd. You're not a Grey, and you're not a Shepherd. You are something different. You are a Grey-Shepherd. Someone that has the dark and twistyness of a Grey and the bright and shininess of a Shepherd. But here's the thing. You balance it out so magically that it makes you the only you." Derek softly rambled. Meredith smiled down at him and smashed her lips against his.


End file.
